Mundos Paralelos
by Chrome.x9
Summary: Crossover de One piece y Fairy Tail: Lucy es una chica normal que es tele transportada al mundo de los... ¿Demonios? Luffy es el primero con el que se encuentra, y que significa que Fairy Tail es un gremio de ¿Asesinos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**__**  
**__**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**__**  
**__**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**¿Demonios?**_

Ya de mediodía dos jóvenes se encontraron en una mansión, la antigua mansión Heartfilia, pues estaban dispuestas a ordenara el lugar. Lucy lo miraba con cierto desaire, ya que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Junto a ella una joven de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos celestes y piel blanca. Que aparentaba ya unos 20 años de edad, con un largo vestido rosa, junto a un sombrero que combinaba. La dos ya preparadas, con los correspondientes artículos de limpieza, comenzaron su ardua tarea.

Les llevo todo un día limpiar el primer piso. Ya agotadas solo les faltaba la biblioteca del lugar. Al entrar a ella, una habitación de grandes proporciones, con grandes estantes y cubierta de cajas llenas de polvo.

-Michelle, ya no puedo mas- dijo Lucy en signo de suplica.

-Lucy-san no debe decir eso, solo nos quedaría esta habitación para finalizar, pero si desea tomemos un descanso- dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

Michelle quedó en preparar la cena durante el descanso, mientras Lucy inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de algún libro de su interés. Se dirigió a un estante que contenía una gran cantidad de libros, del cual se percato de uno pequeño y sin autor. Lo cogió para examinarlo y se percato de las páginas en blanco que contenía. Pero algo le llamo la atención, al ver una página que contenía palabras extrañas.

-Dinebbia fiume terra frontiera di fiora- dijo intentando comprender lo que decía.

De esas palabras salió un resplandor que ilumino toda la habitación. Lucy a causa de la luz soltó el libro. La biblioteca comenzó a temblar, cayéndose los libros de los estantes. Lucy intentando protegerse sintió como un calor le recorría el cuerpo, sintiendo que poco a poco se desvanecía. A causa del miedo cerró los ojos, solo así quedando sumida en la oscuridad.

-Lucy-san la cena esta servida- dijo Michelle entrando a la biblioteca- ¿Lucy-san?- viendo la habitación vacía.

Lucy fue tele transportada por el libro, y apareció de la nada en un lugar desconocido para ella, era oscuro y con un tono sombrío, poco a poco la luz que provenía del libro se fue apagando dejando a Lucy sumida en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminada por una luna de color escarlata.

¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este lugar, además es tenebroso.- dijo Lucy asustada cuando de repente escucho unos ruidos que al parecer provenían de una pelea.

Lucy de dirigió al lugar donde provenían aquellos ruidos, al acercarse alcanzo a notar una figura negra cayendo con una gran fuerza al suelo, era un chico. Lucy dirigió su mirada hacia aquel chico, se encontraba vestido de negro, era moreno y guapo. Pero el chico estaba sangrando, lo noto cuando se levanto.

El chico cabello negro la miro pero la ignoro, estaba sumamente concentrado en la batalla, se levanto y le corrió sangre de la boca, al limpiársela, dijo- ¡Bastardo!

El chico fue rápidamente hacia dos monstruos, Lucy solo alcanzo a percatarse de sus siluetas pero, al mirar detalladamente se dio cuenta que eran ogros, Lucy se aterrorizo, no podía creerlo, comenzó alejarse de aquel lugar, pues creía que definitivamente lo que acababa de ver no era real, pero al alejarse, el chico que se encontraba peleando fieramente, fue lanzado nuevamente y esta vez en dirección a Lucy, cayendo sobre ella.

Atshasha- dijo Lucy pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Y miro a la persona que la había chocado.

Estaba cerca y Lucy noto que el chico era igual a un humano, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco, ya que pensaba que él la podría ayudar a escapar de aquel lugar.

Emm… ¿Estas bi…. Dijo Lucy cuando se detuvo al ver que el chico se levantaba rápidamente.

Este le dirigió una mirada asesina lo cual aterrorizo a Lucy y le dijo- Estorbas.

Definitivamente no es humano- dijo Lucy asustada tomando distancia del chico, y este comenzaba a pelear nuevamente con los ogros.

Pero que le pasa a ese tipo y yo que me preocupe por el- dijo Lucy cabreada por lo ocurrido y con lagrimas en los ojos del enojo y miedo.

Lucy se percato de que el lugar no tenia salida, estaba rodeada, no pudo encontrar el sendero por el cual había llegado hay. No tuvo más opción que volver al lugar de la batalla, que por cierto aun continuaba.

Al volver noto que el chico estaba malherido, pero se había detenido, y se notaba cabreado, los ogros no hacían ningún movimiento, al parecer reaccionaban a los movimientos del oponente, cuando de repente el chico se fue alejando del lugar.

Lucy lo pensó un momento, si lo seguía probablemente el chico la asesinaría, pero si se quedaba sola en aquel lugar no tendría más opción que enfrentar a aquellos ogros, lo cual no era una opción.

Decidió seguir al chico, el cual caminaba rápidamente, y Lucy tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y quizás poder charlar con él, pero al alcanzarlo, el chico noto su presencia, se detuvo al seco y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Ah! Esto... ¡Hola!- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

El chico la miro detenidamente, pero se percato de algo, noto que aquella chica tenía el olor de un humano, el chico comenzó a acercarse.

Lucy retrocedió y dijo- ¿Qué?, no te me acerques- dijo Lucy sin dejar de alejarse.

Pero el chico desapareció, y Lucy se sorprendió, pero de repente sintió que la tomaban del pelo, el chico apareció detrás suyo de la nada sin darle tiempo a Lucy para reaccionar, el joven se le acerco al cuello y la olfateo, Lucy reacciono rápidamente alejándose de él, estaba nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco.

Pero… ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Pervertido!- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Tienes un olor extraño, como el de un humano - dijo el chico.

Pero que dices… yo soy humana.- dijo Lucy confundido.

¿Humana?- Dijo el chico confundido

Lucy no entendía la cara de confusión del chico, pero después de todo lo que paso ya nada le parecía extraño. El chico la miraba fijamente cuando de la nada salió un chico del bosque, era alto de cabello verde, y traía tres espadas con él.

¿Zoro por que estas aquí?- dijo el chico desviando la mirada de la chica.

Hey Luffy ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dijo un chico saliendo del bosque y miro a la chica que se encontraba al lado de él.

Jajaja que es esto, estas coqueteando con una chica…dijo Zoro con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Qué? Eso no… dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

¿Y que si lo estoy haciendo?, ahora que lo pienso me estas interrumpiendo – dijo Luffy tomando a Lucy de la cintura con una sonrisa picara.

Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mi!–dijo Lucy sonrojada, apartándose de Luffy.

Parece que no te quiere cerca pero te interesa ¿no?- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Si – dijo Luffy mirando a Zoro sonriendo.

¿De qué hablan? Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí – dijo Lucy seriamente.

Bueno es algo que a mí también me gustaría saber- dijo Luffy acercándose a Lucy.

Dime humana como es que llegaste hasta aquí.- dijo Luffy en el oído de Lucy lo que provoco que la reacción de Lucy fuera un golpe que con una rapidez inhumana esquivo.

¿Cómo? No entiendo, que acaso ustedes no son humanos- dijo Lucy asustada al ver la rapidez de Luffy y por todo lo que había mencionado.

Somos demonios, algo que al parecer tu nunca has visto-dijo Zoro acercándose a Luffy.

Hey Luffy no entiendo cómo es que esta mocosa llego hasta aquí, que acaso no es algo que los humanos puedan hacer ¿no?- dijo Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

Sí, creo que esta chica tiene algo especial- dijo Luffy apartando la mirada y comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Lucy estaba en shock, acaso habían mencionado que eran demonios, no lo podía creer, nada de aquel lugar debía ser real, pero había sentido al chico llamado Luffy muy cerca, comenzó a dudar, la forma en que llego a ese lugar fue atraves de…. El Libro.

Comenzó a buscarlo, no sabía dónde se encontraba, quizás ni siquiera se encontraba en aquel lugar, pero de repente algo cayo de sus ropas, era el libro, como había llegado allí no tenía idea pero comenzó a revisarlo, no tenía nada, ni la pagina donde se encontraban esas palabras extrañas.

En esos momentos Lucy comprendió algo, estaría en aquel lugar de forma indefinida, hasta hallar la forma de volver, pero para peor tenía que permanecer con aquellos tipos quizás por cuánto tiempo o hasta que alguno se le ocurra asesinarla cosa que sabía que eran capaces.

Lucy se estremeció por sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar.

Emm Luffy te llamas ¿no?, me podrías decir cómo puedo volver- dijo Lucy arrodillándose.

Tch, que acaso planeas seguirnos- dijo Zoro fríamente.

¡No! no pienso seguir a un par de pervertidos como ustedes, primero muerta- dijo Lucy cabreada comenzando una pelea con Zoro.

Ohh pero eso no es un problema- dijo Zoro con unas sonrisa malévola, y comenzando a desenvainar su espada.

Ah! Eso no es justo – dijo Lucy corriendo del susto para ponerse detrás de Luffy.

No te me acerques- dijo Luffy, con una mirada feroz.

Hiii… dijo Lucy alejándose y posándose sobre un árbol, comenzó a decir- porque de todas las personas estos tipos tienen que estar aquí (sollozando).

Ahh! Deja de llorar, me cabrea tu voz.- dijo Zoro.

Ustedes tampoco me agradan ¿sabes?- dijo Lucy enojada, pero se percato que Luffy se había detenido y la miraba detalladamente y eso la avergonzó.

No tienes nada bueno- dijo Luffy refiriéndose a su cuerpo, y Lucy sintió grandes deseos de asesinarlo.

Tampoco quiero mostrarme atractiva para ti- dijo Lucy fríamente.

Ah! Cállate maldita mocosa. Por cierto Luffy no me digas que de nuevo te enfrentaste a los Onikai– dijo Zoro, mirando lo lastimado que estaba su amigo, pero de tantas veces que lo había visto así, no le tomo importancia.

Pero Luffy no le contesto no quería hablar de ese tema para nada. Prosiguieron su camino sin decir muchas palabras entre las cuales estaban las peleas entre Lucy y Zoro. Aun así llegaron a su destino el cual era una cueva que se encontraba en lo más alto de una montaña. Lucy miro con desaire la montaña, pues nunca sería capaz de escalar algo así.

¿Acaso tenemos que subir esto?- dijo Lucy, mirando a ambos chicos con cara de lastima, cosa que no funciono con ellos.

¿Tenemos?, solo tu escalaras, creíste que te ayudaríamos mocosa- dijo Zoro burlándose.

¡Aaah! ¡Pero si es imposible!– dijo Lucy tirándose al suelo.

Luffy solo observaba.

Jajaja bueno nos vemos entonces.-dijo Zoro cuando de repente desapareció.

¿Cómo? – dijo Lucy desconcertada.

Podemos llegar allí en un instante- dijo Luffy mirándola fijamente- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

No sé nada de ustedes, que acaso no me escucharon, acabo de llegar a este lugar- dijo Lucy

Entonces no tiene caso- dijo cuando se dirigió donde Lucy y la tomo en brazos.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucy sonrojada y enojada, no quería que la tocara.

Quieres que te deje aquí.- dijo Luffy sarcásticamente.

Noo… -Dijo Lucy sujetándose más fuerte de Luffy.

Luffy solo sonrió y eso a Lucy la cabreo, estaba disfrutando la situación. En un instante se encontró en la salida de la cueva, era un lugar acogedor y estaba iluminado por unas llamas que flotaban por el lugar. Al lado derecho de la cueva había una mesa cubierta de papeles, en el suelo había libros tirados, y en la pared un mapa gigante. Lucy se acerco con curiosidad, a ver todos los libros que se encontraban esparcidos. Nunca había visto nada igual, al parecer su idioma era distinto por las letras pero lo más extraño era que ella las comprendía, tenía la sensación de haberlas visto antes.

Oye, ¿Por qué la trajiste?- dijo Zoro con disgusto.

Nos podría ser de utilidad- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Minutos después Lucy se encontraba encadenada al fondo de la cueva. Sintiendo frio y hambre miraba como los jóvenes demonios conversaban como si estuvieran tramando algo. La miraron lo que le produjo un escalofrió al ver que sonreían para sí. Poco a poco sintió sus ojos pesados, había sido un día largo y agotador. Dejo que el sueño la consumiera hasta dormirse pensando que quizás al despertar volvería todo a la normalidad. Sintió un abrigo sobre ella, era la chaqueta de alguien, "Luffy" pensó al recordar el aroma característico del joven.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado… **_

_**Es mi primer fic y lo realice en conjunto con Dangerous LuNa …**_

_**Dejen sus reviews si les agrado ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.__**  
**__One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.__**  
**__Esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos el segundo capi de nuestro fic ;D_

_**..Magnolia.**_

Ya era de día, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban a la cueva, Lucy se despertó agotada pues había dormido en el suelo y en cadenada lo cual fue incomodo durante toda la noche.

Lucy se percató que tenía una chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros, no le pertenecía y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Luffy, se quedo mirándola fijamente, cuando en la entrada de la cueva apareció Zoro.

Así que al fin despertaste mocosa- dijo Zoro sin mirarla, ya que estaba concentrado leyendo un libro.

Si, así que no fue un sueño- dijo Lucy frustrada al ver la cara de Zoro, realmente no podían llevarse bien.

Ten- dijo Zoro mientras le pasaba una especie de "Pan"- Te espera un largo día.

Ohh, Gracias.- dijo Lucy pensando que después de todo no era tan malo.

Lucy comenzó a comer el "pan", sabía extraño pero era delicioso, así que se lo acabo de inmediato debido a que tenía demasiada hambre.

Emm, Zoro, ¿dónde está Luffy?- dijo Lucy al percatarse que no estaba con ellos.

Acaso te importa, pues no te diré- dijo Zoro mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero qué te pasa solo fue una pre…- dijo Lucy al ver que delante suyo apareció Luffy.

Lu…Luffy!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

La miró fijamente y noto que aun tenia puesta su chaqueta, entonces se acerco a ella para quedar cara a cara, Lucy casi sentía su respiración.

No debes robarles las cosas a los demás – dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¿Qué? Yo no tome tú fea chaqueta, ni siquiera la necesitaba.-dijo Lucy cosa que cabreo a Luffy.

Sera mejor que te calles mocosa- le dijo Zoro, notando la reacción de Luffy- Hey, notaste algo cuando fuiste a merodear.

No- dijo Luffy quitándole la mirada a Lucy.

¿De qué hablan?- dijo Lucy confundida.

Nos están acechando los del bando de Fairy Tail, esos estúpidos de Magnolia- dijo Zoro cabreado.

¿Magnolia?- dijo Lucy, sintiendo mas curiosidad, no sabía porque pero ese nombre le parecía familiar.

Magnolia es otro país, nosotros nos encontramos en Raftel, y estos dos países siempre se encuentran en guerra. – dijo Zoro lanzando un suspiro.

Lucy- dijo Luffy mirándola fijamente.- no deberías confiar en Fairy Tail.

¿Eh? ¿Y por qué me dices eso?- dijo Lucy confundida sin quitarle la vista.

Porque ellos han asesinado a más personas que cualquier otro gremio.-dijo Zoro fríamente.

¿A... Asesinos?- dijo Lucy sintiendo que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

Primero confías en ellos y luego te traicionan- dijo Zoro golpeando la pared.

Luffy miraba a Lucy, pero ella sintió que se asomaba una mirada triste después de lo que Zoro había mencionado, estaban escondiendo algo, a Lucy le dio curiosidad pero decidió no preguntar.

Pero como saben tantas cosas de ese gremio- pregunto Lucy- parece que los conocen bastante bien.

No tanto como tú crees, solo son rumores- dijo Zoro.

Pero si son rumores, no significa que sea verdad ¿no?- dijo Lucy asomando una sonrisa.

Hemos perdido a varios de nuestros compañeros.- dijo Luffy.

¿Eh? Ohh… Lo siento – dijo Lucy quitando la sonrisa de su cara.

Pero ahora necesitamos que alguien se infiltre en Magnolia – dijo Zoro, sonriendo.

Ohh! Eso sería una excelente idea para saber que están tramando-dijo Lucy con estrellas en los ojos.

Si y es por eso que necesitamos a alguien lo haga.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa picara en su cara mirando fijamente a Lucy.

…¿eh? – dijo Lucy mirándolo detenidamente a Luffy, pero este solo sonrió.

- Luego de unos minutos-

¡NOOO!- Gritaba Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ah! Cállate de una vez mocosa – dijo Zoro quien iba detrás suyo.

Me Mataran…. Yo no sirvo para estoo… dijo Lucy entre llantos.

Bueno, hay veremos – dijo Luffy quien llevaba a Lucy en su hombro, contra su voluntad.

Cruel, ustedes son crueles, los od… - dijo Lucy antes de que Luffy la sujetara por la espalda y tomándola con a una princesa.

Oh, creo que eso es muy luego para decirlo- dijo Luffy acercándose a su cara.

Y eso que nosotros te apreciamos – dijo Luffy a su oído, provocando el sonrojo de Lucy.

Pero antes de que esta pudiera responderle, sintió que fue levantada del suelo rápidamente.

Al abrir los ojos vio que se encontraba a una gran altura, podía observar todo el valle, se percato que se encontraba en una gran muralla.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Lucy asombrada de la belleza de aquel lugar.

Luffy la bajo de sus brazos lanzándola al suelo.

Pero ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Lucy pero observo que Luffy estaba sonriendo, lo cual pasaba cuando algo muy malo le estaba por ocurrir.

Bueno, hemos llegado a su destino, princesa.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, y será mejor que te prepares.- dijo Zoro quien también estaba sonriendo.

¡Noooo! Yo no sirvo para esto, entiéndanlo, me van a matar en cuanto me vean, además no tengo ningún poder… dijo Lucy sollozando y tirando de la ropa de Luffy.

Pero ya encontraras la forma, no crees? Después de todo si ellos no te matan, nosotros lo haremos, por tu fracaso.- dijo Luffy sonriendo diabólicamente.

Moriré! ¡Definitivamente moriré!- dijo Lucy, dijo alejándose de Luffy, llegando hasta el extremo de la muralla.

Bueno, ya que llegamos tan lejos, será mejor que comiences con tu misión- dijo Luffy acercándosele.

¡No! Luffy Por favor, seré tu esclava, hare todo lo que me pidas, pero menos esto! – dijo Lucy sollozando.

Jaja! Pero si ya eres nuestra mascota mocosa, y ahora cumple tu deber.- dijo Zoro riendo.

Nos vemos- dijo Luffy sonriendo, y la empujo.

Lucy cayó, era imposible que sobreviviera, solo cerró los ojos, y maldijo con todo su ser a Luffy. Pero justo antes de tocar el suelo a gran velocidad, sintió un suave golpe en su cabeza, cayendo sobre un árbol. Lucy abrió los ojos, estaba viva, lo que provoco que saltara de alegría, pero también maldecía por dentro a ese tipo, cuando se percato de un pequeño gato azul que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

AH! Tu detuviste mi caída- dijo Lucy al gato que se encontraba inconsciente- Pobre, cuanto lo lamento- y se sentó a su lado para poder tratarlo.

Lucy lo levanto y comenzó a caminar llevando al gato azul en sus brazos, estaba en medio de un espeso bosque, apenas podía ver hacia adelante, pero al proseguir con su camino se encontró con un angosto sendero, y decidió seguirlo.

Al proseguir con su camino, comenzó a escuchar una voz, que se le acercaba rápidamente, Lucy, asustada, intento esconderse. Sintió unos pasos que se encontraban muy cerca de ella, entonces decidió asomarse un poco, era un chico alto, de pelo rosado, y guapo quien llevaba una bufanda blanca que lo destacaba.

Cuando de la nada el chico que al parecer estaba olfateando dijo- ¿quién anda ahí? ¿Qué hiciste con Happy?- con una mirada fría se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Lucy se encontraba.

Lucy se estremeció y sintió un aura asesina en el lugar lo que le recordó lo que Luffy le había mencionado.

¿Happy?- pensó Lucy y observo al pequeño gato azul que tenía en sus brazos.

¡Ah!- dijo Lucy quien decidió acercarse al chico que estaba aun mirándola seriamente.

Es...Esto, perdón, creo que este gatito te pertenece- dijo Lucy titubeando.

Happy es mi amigo- dijo sin dejar de mirarla- ¿Qué has hecho con él?

El me salvo la vida, pero termino inconsciente… dijo Lucy, y se percato que la mirada del chico cedía.

¡Aah! ¡Con que fue eso! Bueno Happy siempre ayuda a los demás- dijo el chico mostrando una gran sonrisa, lo que sorprendió y sonrojo un poco a Lucy.

Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y el es mi amigo Happy.- continuo diciendo.

Oh, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia- respondió.

¿Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo Natsu- No conozco ese nombre.

Ah es que yo soy nueva aquí, pero me perdí en el camino, luego me encontré con este gatito… dijo Lucy y se percato que el gatito comenzaba a despertar.

Na…Natsu! – dijo Happy lanzándose hacia él, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Un monstruo gigante cayó sobre mí, casi me mata... Era tan grande y gordo…per… dijo Happy antes de ser interrumpido.

¿Gordo?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

AH! Essta aquí ese horri…blee... mo...nstruo… -decía Happy mientras Lucy lo pellizcaba.

Jajaja, eres graciosa.- dijo Natsu observando la situación.

Ohh... dijo Lucy, pensando que estos chicos no eran tan malos después de todo, pero lo único que deseaba ahora era que ojala no se encontrara con algún miembro de Fairy Tail.

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron._

_Dejen sus reviews si les agrado ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**La Llave Dorada.**_

Luffy se encontraba pensativo. A la entrada de la cueva estaba sentando mirando la lluvia que caía en el exterior, con la mirada perdida. Se veía triste, debido a que con la llegada de Lucy logro confundirse y rememorar viejo recuerdos que ahora lo quemaban por dentro.

Zoro se veía a lo lejos cruzando el bosque, cargando consigo una mochila llena de libros sobre magia. Su intención era estudiar cada uno de los hechizos del gremio Fairy Tail, ya que ese era el punto débil de su grupo. Ellos se consideraban fuertes, sin embargo no lograrían nada contra la magia que ellos utilizaban, al igual la desventaja en número. Ellos eran tres en total exceptuando a Lucy, quien por ser la recién llegada, no contaban aun con ella para una posible batalla.

Del grupo Luffy era el más fuerte seguido por Zoro, éste primero tenía una fuerza increíble aparte de tener un conocimiento moderado de las artes marciales. Además, manejaba a la perfección las espadas, logrando así derrotar a un grupo grande de personas.

Detrás de Zoro venía el tercer integrante, Usopp el mentiroso. A pesar de que éste fuera un cobarde total lo favorecía su excelente puntería y el ser el mejor informante. Ellos conformaban los revolucionarios y tenía como objetivo eliminar por completo la división entre el mundo humano y los demonios.

Luffy ¿Qué haces allí?- dijo Zoro, pero al verlo tan pensativo supuso lo que le sucedía- Está pensando en ella- Luffy solo le dirigió una mirada que confirmaba lo recién dicho, junto con ese gesto solo soltó una leve sonrisa.

Ya la he olvidado- dijo Luffy

Luffy…- dijo Usopp- he oído rumores sobre…

Hubo un silencio en el que tanto Zoro como Usopp esperaron el ver la reacción de su compañero. El se puso en pie y dijo "no me importa" antes de saltar. Al llegar al suelo comenzó a correr y se perdió en el bosque.

Usopp, no vuelvas a mencionar nada con respecto a esa "chica"- dijo Zoro.

Pero…-

¡No!, ella nos traiciono- dijo Zoro con una mirada asesina.

Esta bien- dijo Usopp mirando el camino por donde su compañero se había ido.

Luffy siguió corriendo hasta aminorar el paso y quedar caminando bajo la lluvia, llego hasta el muro que en su alta extensión dividía las dos ciudades. Lo observo detenidamente y sintió como poco a poco una furia lo invadía. Con rabia golpeo la pared y apoyándose en ésta dijo…

Nami…

-o- En otro lugar.

Nee… Dijiste que en esta dirección se encuentra Magnolia ¿no?- dijo Lucy mirando al chico con desaire, mientras caminaban en la misma dirección.

Si – dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

Pero ¿Por qué vas a Magnolia?- dijo el gato azul quien se encontraba en la cabeza de Natsu.

Ah… Esto…Yo… - dijo Lucy nerviosa.

No me digas que… - dijo Happy mirándola seriamente.- ¡iras a comerte todos mis pescados!

Ah?- dijo Lucy paralizada, mientras Natsu solo se reía.

Jajaja que dices Happy, pero hablando en serio, por qué vas a Magnolia.-dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy sonriendo.

Esto… (Estoy perdida, ahora que les digo… ese bastardo de Luffy, todo esto es su culpa…)- pensaba Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se sujetaba a un árbol rasgando la corteza.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Natsu quien se encontraba muy cerca de Lucy, lo que provocó que se pusiera nerviosa.

Ah! esto… yo solo viene a Magnolia para poder…. unirme a Fairy Tail.-dijo Lucy sin pensarlo.

(Mierda que acabo de decir… Noo… eso no es lo que quería decir, unirme a ese gremio es lo último que haría en mi vida…)- pensó Lucy sollozando.

¿Fairy Tail?- dijo Natsu mirándola detalladamente.

Eh? … no… eso no es lo que…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida por Natsu quien la tiro del brazo comenzando a correr.- ¿¡Que Haces!- sonrojada.

Vas a Fairy Tail ¿no?, pues nosotros te llevaremos- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Aye sir.- dijo Happy.

¡QUE!- dijo Lucy quien fue arrastrada por estos dos chicos desapareciendo en el bosque.

-o- Más tarde.

Esto… ¡Porque me trajeron aquí!- dijo Lucy gritándoles a los dos chicos que la observaban perplejos.

Pero tú querías venir aquí ¿no?- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Si Lucy tendrás que agradecernos con pescado.- dijo Happy riendo.

Pero… -dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza.- aun así no sé si me dejaran unirme después de todo yo…- intentando formular una escusa pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

Pero que dices, Fairy Tail recibe a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, así que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda a nosotros también.- dijo Natsu abrazando a Lucy con un brazo y sonriendo.

¿Eh?... ¿Pedirnos?... no me digan que ustedes…son miembros de Fairy Tail.- dijo Lucy palideciendo.

¡Si!...-se escucho en coro mientras Natsu dejo ver su marca roja que estaba en su hombro derecho y Happy una marca verde que se encontraba en su espalda.

A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, se había percatado ya de esas marcas pero no tenía idea que era la marca del gremio, sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, todo este tiempo estuvo con unos miembros de ese gremio de "asesinos", sintió como la presión le bajaba y poco a poco Lucy se desvaneció en el suelo.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Natsu mirando como la chica estaba en el suelo, paralizada.

(Que ocurre, que ocurre, lo que pasa es que son miembros de este gremio, de este gremio!)- pensaba Lucy mientras Natsu intentaba comprender la situación.

¿Nee Natsu no crees que esta chica es rara?- dijo Happy al ver a la pobre chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Jajaja pero que dices Happy a mi me parece bastante divertida.-dijo Natsu riendo.

¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo la voz de una chica. Natsu dio la media emocionado pues reconocía esa voz.

Nami!- Gritaron a coro entre Natsu y Happy.

Era una chica alta y de contextura delgada, su cabello era largo y anaranjado, tenía puesta una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba su cuerpo, con unos pantalones negros y tacos. Encima tenía puesta una gran chaqueta negra con bordes dorados, la cual en la espalda resaltaba la marca de Fairy Tail de color dorado.

Qué bien que volviste, esta vez si te ganare.- dijo Natsu ardiendo.

Natsu no es momento para pelear, primero porque no me presentas a tu amiga.- dijo Nami sonriendo y mirando detalladamente a Lucy.

¿Amiga? Nos acabamos de conocer- dijo Lucy quien se levanto y le devolvió la mirada a la chica.

Ohh pero que chica más interesante.- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Jajaja ella es Luigi Healfitia y viene a unirse a nuestro gremio.-dijo Happy con una mirada burlesca.

Es Lucy Heartfilia.- respondió con disgusto y intentaba agarrar al gato para pellizcarlo.

Jajaja pero creo que suena mejor como Luigi.- dijo Natsu riendo.

También quieres que te golpee.- dijo Lucy con un aura asesina.

Jajaja parece que se llevan muy bien.- dijo Nami interrumpiendo la conversación.

Eso no es cierto.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.

Entonces me presentare, puedes llamarme Nami y yo soy una maga de clase S.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy quedo atónita, una maga de clase… S en frente de ella, y pensó que definitivamente ése no era su día.

Pero que estamos esperando, has venido a unirte al gremio ¿no?, porque no entramos.- dijo Nami sin quitarle la vista a Lucy.

¿Eh? E…Esto…-dijo Lucy nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por Nami.

Ohh al parecer estas dudando aún.- dijo Nami.

No, eso sólo que…-dijo Lucy mirando al suelo.

Mmm… por qué no nos muestras cuál es tu magia antes de entrar.- dijo Nami quien al ver la reacción de Lucy sonrió.

Lucy no era tonta, y lo que Nami le dijo era su mayor problema en ese momento, pues como era posible que pudiera entrar a un gremio de magos si ella no poseía magia. Lucy tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrar que tenía esa capacidad pero ¿Cómo?

Ohh esto es nuevo, una chica sin magia en un gremio de magos, que cómico.-dijo Nami con ironía, era como si le leyera la mente a Lucy.

Lucy se estremeció, no sabía qué hacer pero de la nada recordó el libro, ese libro la había tele trasportado y eso fue posible ya que Lucy recito un conjuro. Al recordar esto buscó entre sus prendas y bingo, como con arte de magia el libro se encontraba con ella. Lucy comenzó a revisarlo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hallar la manera de poder demostrar su magia.

¿Lucy?- dijo Natsu confundido pues Lucy comenzó a revisar frenéticamente el libro.

Eres una chica interesante pero que quieres conseguir con ese libro.- dijo Nami al ver el pequeño libro que estaba en manos de Lucy.

Lucy buscó por todas las hojas pero no encontró nada.

(Por qué, por qué no hay nada, estúpido libro, primero me tras aquí y ni siquiera sé la razón, lo único que deseo es volver a casa y para eso necesito tener magia, se útil de una vez y dame magia!)- pensó Lucy quien se desvaneció en el suelo quedando arrodillada, y de la nada el libro comenzó a brillar.

Tanto Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Nami observaron perplejos la situación, el libro se iluminó y sus hojas revoloteaban, cuando de repente cayó una llave dorada del libro, al suceder esto la luz que provenía del libro cesó, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos.

… _**Continuara**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los review que han dejado... Los siguientes capítulos serán más emocionantes *o* y espero que sean largos c: … **_

_**Nos vemos :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**Reencuentro.**_

Todos atónitos ante la situación observaron como Lucy tomó lentamente la llave dorada que había caído del pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Ella sólo se quedo mirándola fijamente, buscando así todo pequeño detalle que se marcaba en el singular objeto. Tanto Natsu como Happy se acercaron velozmente a su lado completamente sorprendidos ante el hecho recién ocurrido.

¡I…Impresionante! ¡Lucy hazlo de nuevo!-dijeron ambos en coro.

¿Ah? No creo que pueda.- dijo Lucy notando la presión de sus miradas, sólo se limitó a forzar una sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?- dijo Nami sorprendida.

No…No tengo idea.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de mirar la reluciente llave.

Ohh- dijo Nami completamente emocionada y junto a esto acercándose rápidamente a su lado- ¿esa llave es de oro?

¿Eh?-dijo Lucy quien se alejo de la chica quien no dejaba de mirar la llave con codicia.

Apuesto que eso valdría mucho dinero.-dijo Nami sin dejar de ver la llave.- déjame verla.

¡QUE! No…No te la voy a pasar.-dijo Lucy escondiendo la llave detrás de ella.

Tch- dijo Nami.- que pesada.

Nee… Lucy…para que es esa llave.-dijo Happy confundido.

No…No tengo idea.- dijo Lucy.- pero tengo el presentimiento de saber para qué sirve.

Nami miraba a la chica, pero al ver que no conseguiría nada de ella, dio media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse del lugar, cuando vio que el libro de aquella chica estaba tirado en el suelo, sonrió.

Hey Nami, ¿tú sabes para que servirá esa llave?- dijo Natsu dando media vuelta pero la chica pelirroja no estaba en el lugar.- ¿Nami?

Oh Nami se acaba de ir, luego de tomar el libro.- dijo Happy inocentemente.

QU… ¡QUE! ¡ESE ES MI LIBRO!- grito Lucy.- ¡Esa ladrona!

Jajaja tranquila, de seguro que Nami fue a investigar sobre esto.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¡Ja! Acaso eres un idiota.- dijo Lucy pero al ver que el chico aun sonreía, suspiro.- de todos modos… que hare ahora, en el libro podría haber una pista de cómo usar esta llave.

Oh… tienes razón.-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

¡Qué lento eres!-grito Lucy enojada.

Jajaja tranquila, Nami te lo devolverá después, de todos modos ¿Por qué no entras al gremio?- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Aye… así te presentamos a todos.-dijo Happy sonriendo.

Lucy aún sorprendida no podía creer la amabilidad con la cual la trataban. Sin embargo esa sensación no duro mucho al recordar la conversación tenida con Luffy y Zoro, ¿Realmente podría ser verdad lo que ellos habían dicho sobre el gremio? Pero pese a todo, Lucy solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

No… prefiero ir a otro lugar por ahora…-dijo Lucy sin mirarlos.

¿Eh? Porque… acaso no venias a unir…- dijo Natsu antes de ser interrumpido.

Cállate… solo quiero estar sola…- dijo Lucy dando media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de ambos chicos.

Pero… Lucy…- dijo Natsu antes de que la chica comenzara a correr tomando mas distancia de ellos.- pero ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-o- En otro lado.

Me pregunto si saldrán más llaves de oro de este libro.- dijo Nami con estrellas en los ojos.- Pero realmente es extraño.-dijo la chica pelirroja mientras observaba el libro.

No tiene nada escrito, tampoco autor.- dijo la chica con desaire.- No creo que tenga valor.

Pero mejor lo conservare, en una de esas, esas llaves deciden aparecerse, Jajaja.- dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-o- En otro lado.

Lucy corrió con todas sus fuerzas, estaba confundida, con lo de la llave y con la amabilidad de esos chicos que pertenecían a ese gremio, luego de unos minutos corriendo llego hasta la gran muralla que dividía aquellas dos ciudades. Se detuvo, estaba muy agitada, luego observó la llave que estaba en sus manos y recordó unos pequeños fragmentos de pasado… en los cuales estaba su madre… y con ella… esas llaves, sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirar la llave, esta comenzó a iluminarse…

Q… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lucy nerviosa soltando la llave de sus manos.

Cuando de la llave se desprendió la luz y esta se detuvo en el suelo, y se hizo cada vez más y más grande tomando una forma humana… cuando la luz lentamente se disipaba, Lucy alcanzó a notar a un chico… de cabello café y alto, tenía unos lentes y también llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata de color roja.

Así que tú me has invocado.- dijo el chico quien miraba detalladamente a Lucy.- Te estaba esperando.

Q… ¿Quién eres?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Soy Loke y soy el líder de los espíritus celestiales.- dijo el chico acercándose a la chica.- Tú debes ser Lucy Heartfilia.

Eh? Si… Pero como sabes eso.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me han encomendado la misión de cuidarte, como a todos los demás espíritus, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a convocarme.-dijo Loke mirándola.

Eh… No entiendo.- dijo Lucy cuando de repente el chico la tomo en brazos.

No te preocupes, no necesitas saber nada más, aun que estoy feliz que quien me haya convocado sea una persona tan bella.- dijo Loke quien estaba muy cerca de ella.

¡Hey! ¡Suéltame pervertido!-dijo Lucy sin dejar de moverse.

Jajaja eres igual a ella.- dijo Loke sonriendo y bajando a la chica de sus brazos.

¿Igual a quién?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Es un secreto.- dijo Loke con una sonrisa picara y corazones flotando a su alrededor.

Mejor no quiero saberlo.- dijo Lucy alejándose de él.- pero si yo te convoque, eso significa que tengo magia.

Si, ¿acaso no lo sabías?- dijo Loke sorprendido.

Pero si soy humana, los humanos que son "normales" no tienen magia.- dijo la chica preocupada.

¿Eh? ¿Humana?- dijo Loke con la mirada baja.

Si.- dijo Lucy notando la acción del chico.- ¿Acaso eso es malo?

No, para nada.- dijo Loke con una gran sonrisa y estrellas a su alrededor.- pero de todos modos me tengo que ir ahora.

¿Qué? ¿Y a donde iras?- dijo Lucy tomando distancia de él.

No te alejes de mi.- dijo Loke con una expresión de tristeza.- volveré al mundo de los espíritus, tengo algo que hacer, pero no te preocupes volveré lo más rápido que pueda, para que no te sientas sola.- dijo el chico abrazándola.

No te me pegues.- dijo Lucy sonrojada.- y no quiero que vengas.

Ohh pero que mala eres.- dijo Loke sollozando.

Pero Lucy si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, te dejo mi llave en tu poder, y el resto aparecerá con el tiempo, estamos aquí para tu protección.- dijo Loke con seriedad- así que nos vemos luego.- dijo el chico sonriendo, y desapareció.

Lucy recogió la llave dorada, y la apretó con fuerza.

Está bien, aunque no entiendo del todo… cumpliré con todo esto… sólo espero que pueda regresar a casa…- dijo Lucy con la mirada baja.

Ohh pero que tenemos aquí.- dijo la voz de un chico.

¿Eh?... ¿Luffy?-dijo Lucy quien miro hacia al cielo, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, solo la gran muralla que se extendía hacia lo alto del cielo.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, sintió que se elevaba del suelo, cuando de repente se encontraba de nuevo en lo alto en la muralla. Había una persona con ella apenas se distinguía entre las sombras que provocaba el atardecer, era Luffy.

Lu… ¡Luffy!- dijo Lucy sin poder evitar sonreír, pues estaba feliz de verlo.

Y bien, tienes algo que sea interesante.- dijo Luffy con desaire.

¡Ni siquiera estás feliz de verme! ¡Bastardo!- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jajaja porque voy a estar feliz de ver a mi esclava.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Tch… Pues ¿Por qué debería decirte lo que sé?-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

Ohh así que quieres que sea por las malas.- dijo Luffy mostrando una sonrisa picara.

Lucy se estremeció por completo, ya que reconocía esa sonrisa, y la última vez había sido lanzada al vacio.

Jajaja pero que dices, solo fue una pequeña broma.- dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa.

Entonces continua…- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

(Definitivamente lo odio)-pensó Lucy pues estaba muy enfadada. Pero aun así decidió continuar para luego no sufrir las consecuencias.

Bueno… para empezar cuando estaba en el otro lado, me encontré con un chico y su gato, pero ¡Eran unos completos idiotas!- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Luffy solo la observaba y se le escapo una pequeña risa, pero Lucy no se percato pues seguía contando su historia.

…sabes lo que significa que prácticamente te obliguen a entrar a un gremio de magia, pero lo peor de todo fue esa chica…- dijo Lucy dándose golpes en la cabeza.

¿Esa chica?- dijo Luffy llamándole la atención. 

¡Sí! Esa tal Nami…- dijo Lucy mirándolo con furia.

¿Nami?- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.

Si… ¿La conoces?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Podría decirse que sí, pero no es algo que tú deberías saber por ahora.- dijo Luffy en voz baja.

¿Y Por qué no?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- dijo Luffy cambiando el tema.

No cambies el tema.- dijo Lucy enfadada.- pero, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Luffy sin quitarle la mirada.

Bueno… es que me preguntaba si realmente son asesinos, ya sabes, lo del gremio Fairy Tail.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de pensar en aquellos chicos.

Ohh… no me digas que estas cambiándote de bando.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa diabólica.

¡Noo! Es solo que…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

Lucy, en quien confías en estos momentos.- dijo Luffy quien se acerco hasta estar cara a cara con la chica.

Por supuesto que en ustedes.- dijo Lucy sin dudarlo.

Jajaja eres muy inocente.- dijo Luffy sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

¿Y eso a que viene?- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Nada, nada es solo que… me recuerdas a alguien.- dijo Luffy asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿A Nami?- dijo Lucy mirándolo seriamente.- quisiera que me contaras que ocurrió entre ustedes.

No eres tan tonta como aparentas.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Por supuesto.- dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.- ¿me contaras?

Jajaja una esclava como tu dándome ordenes.- dijo Luffy riendo.- pero tengo una mejor idea.

Luffy se acerco a ella y le dijo algo a su oído, que estremeció por completo a Lucy, pero antes de que Lucy pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, el chico que se encontraba a su lado solo desapareció, dejándola sola en aquel lugar.

_**Disculpen por la demora, pero lo acabamos de terminar, jejeje, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para seguir con los capis pero espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre Muchas Gracias por los Review, los agradezco mucho. :)**_

_**Chrome.x9 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**-Sucesos.**_

Ahh… estoy tan cansado… porque tengo que llevar tus cosas Zoro.- dijo Ussop quejándose, quien llevaba una gran bolsa que estaba completa de libros en su espalda.

Eh!- dijo Zoro mostrándole una cara diabólica.

Pe…Pero Q…Que Di…dices si estoy Fe…Feliz de A...Ayudarte.- dijo Ussop temblando, forzando una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por el bosque, dirigiéndose a la cueva que se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña, luego del trayecto, se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida cuando notan la presencia de una chica, era alta, y delgada, tenía el cabello oscuro, y unos hermosos ojos azules, quienes observaron a los chicos que se acercaron lentamente a ella.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Zoro.- exclamo la joven con una sonrisa.

Ro…Robín.- dijo Zoro, quien al parecer estaba nervioso ante la presencia de la joven.

¡Robín! ¿Porque estás aquí?, pensé que estarías con los demás.- exclamo Ussop sorprendido.

La joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y dirigió su mirada hacia Zoro, quien se estremeció ante esta.

He oído algunos rumores.- dijo sin quitarle la mirada.

Que…Que clase de rumores.- dijo Zoro desviándole la mirada.

Ya sabes, de todo tipo.- dijo Robín mirando a su alrededor.- pero algunos me llamaron la atención.

Jajaja, pero que dices Robín, los rumores pueden no ser verdad.- dijo Ussop mirando a su amigo quien tenía un sudor descontrolado.

Mmm, creo que tienes razón, pero es por eso que vine a verificarlo personalmente.- dijo Robín con una sonrisa picara.

Vaya, salgo un momento y miren con quien me encuentro.-dijo una voz.

Luffy, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo Robín sonriendo y mirando hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz.

¡Luffy!- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

Pero mira que bajo has caído Zoro.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia su amigo quien evitaba su mirada.

Y qué me dices de ti, porque esa cara de felicidad.- dijo Zoro pasando una mano por su cabello.

Pues me he enterado de muchas cosas.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia Ussop.

Yo… solo…- dijo Ussop bajando la mirada.

Pero por que el ambiente se puso tan tenso.- dijo Robín sonriendo.- por cierto Luffy, me he enterado de muchas cosas.

Se a que te refieres.- dijo Luffy mirando hacia la guarida.- pero es mejor hablarlo en privado.

Dicho esto, Luffy desapareció, Robín miro hacia Zoro quien se paralizo ante esta.

Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.- dijo Robín sonriendo, luego de un momento desapareció.

Ah! Amigo, si que estas en problemas.- exclamo Ussop estirándose.

Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú.- dijo Zoro quien se levanto y se alejo, en dirección al bosque.

¡Oye! Que hago con tus cosas.- dijo Ussop señalando una gran cantidad de libros que estaban en unas bolsas.

Pero este no le dirigió la mirada y continúo su camino. Ussop suspiro, y solo se limito a mirar hacia la guarida, pues tenía curiosidad en las cosas que mencionarían en ese lugar. Mientras tanto que Zoro caminaba se escucho en el alrededor un sonido de otras pisadas que se acercaban a él.

¿Quién eres?- dijo desenvainando su espada y mirando amenazadoramente al interior del bosque.

Cálmate, soy yo cabeza de marimo- dijo una figura encendiendo un cigarro- me dijeron que Robín-chan te fue a ver, asi que la vine a buscar.

Cállate maldito cocinero, no tienes derecho a venir cuando tú has estado con ella estos ultimos dos meses.- dijo Zoro enfadado.

¿Celos?- sonriendo mostraba la burla recien realizada- como disfrute de los dos meses junto a mi Robin-chan- comenzo a rodearse de corazones por la emocion- el tan solo pensar en los momentos que vivimos juntos…

No te dije que te callaras- dijo esto atacando a Sanji con sus espadas, sin embargo este detuvo el ataque facilmente.

Engañaste a mi Robin-chan y eso no te lo perdonare-

¿¡Tu Robin!, ya veras…- Dicho esto ambos comenzaron su pelea.

Lucy se encontraba en la gran muralla que dividía ambas ciudades, estaba pensativa por lo que Luffy le había mencionado, y estuvo por así por unos minutos hasta que se percato, recién, en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

¡Ah!... Diablos, y ahora como me voy a bajar de aquí.- dijo Lucy en su desesperación.

Camino por todas partes, rodeando cada parte de la muralla, hasta que se arrodillo y poso su espalda en la muralla, estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente, y sentía que no podía perder tiempo en ese lugar. Estaba oscuro, y una hermosa luna escarlata se asomaba entre las nubes, dándole un toque escalofriante al lugar, pese a eso, la temperatura ambiental era cálida, de modo que Lucy, aun en la intemperie, no sentía frio.

Qué lugar más escalofriante, pero porque me parece tan familiar, es como si…- dijo Lucy sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero al poco tiempo, cayó en un largo sueño.

Madre…- susurro Lucy entre sueños, mientras se acomodaba, pero cuando no lo consiguió, se levanto y sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, era la primera vez que se quedaba dormida en la intemperie, de modo que sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo, lenta y dolorosamente volvía a reaccionar.

¡Ah! como es que me quede dormida en un lugar así.- exclamo Lucy intentando estirarse, cuando observo como los cálidos rayos del sol tocaban su piel y lentamente la acariciaban.- Que hermoso paisaje.

¡Pero no es tiempo de eso!...- dijo Lucy mirando hacia debajo de la muralla, por el lado de Magnolia, para ver si conseguía ver a alguien, pero no había nadie. ¡Ayudaaaa….!- exclamo Lucy para intentar conseguir ayuda, y a ver su alguien lograba escucharla.

¿¡Lucy! - dijo una voz.

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy sorprendida de que resultara, pero al ver a su salvador, suspiro.- ¿Natsu?

¡¿Pero qué haces ahí arriba?- grito Natsu quien se encontraba en el suelo.

Es una larga historia, pero ¡¿Podrías bajarme primero!- grito Lucy ya agotada de gritar.

¡Claro!- respondió Natsu.- ¡Happy ira por ti!

¡¿Qué?- alcanzo a decir Lucy cuando el pequeño gato azul ya se encontraba a su lado, con unas hermosas alas.- Pu… ¡¿Puedes volar?

Aye.- contesto Happy con una sonrisa y se acerco a Lucy dispuesto a bajarla de aquel lugar.- Cuanto pesas Lucy.- exclamo el gato con una cara de sufrimiento.

¡¿Qué?- Dijo Lucy sonrojada de la vergüenza.- ¡Eso es ridículo!

Pero es que no puedo más.- dijo Happy sollozando.

No te muevas tanto que nos vamos a caer.- dijo Lucy aferrándose a Happy, hasta que el gatito la soltó.

¡Ahhhhh!- grito Lucy mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se encontraba encima de un chico de pelo rosado, Natsu, quien rápidamente la sujeto antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Sus miradas se encontraron, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Lucy sintió la respiración del chico quien estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios. Inmóviles, como si el tiempo se detuviera, mantuvieron sus miradas hasta que Lucy reacciono y se levanto rápidamente, rompiendo el lazo que sus miradas formaron.

Na…Natsu.- dijo Lucy avergonzada, quien no dejaba de temblar.- Es… ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Y tú estas bien?- dijo Natsu con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Se gusssstan.- dijo Happy avergonzado, quien observo toda la escena.

Ambos chicos golpearon al pequeño gatito, mandándolo a volar. Al encontrarse sus miradas, de nuevo, rápidamente las apartaron avergonzados.

S…Si, Gracias.- dijo Lucy quien intento incorporarse pero cayo rápidamente, pues al parecer se había lastimado un tobillo.- creo que me lastime el tobillo.- dijo mientras se lo frotaba suavemente.

Lucy… lo lamento.- dijo Happy quien ya se encontraba a su lado.- todo es mi culpa.

Tranquilo, por lo menos ya estoy en el suelo.- dijo Lucy mirando hacia lo alto de la muralla.

Sí, pero será mejor que te lleve a un doctor.- dijo Natsu quien miraba su tobillo lastimado.

No… está bien así.- dijo Lucy mientras intentaba levantarse, sin resultado alguno.

Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres, está cerca de aquí.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- hay tenemos algunos vendajes, creo.

¿Eh?...- dijo Lucy quien lo medito un momento.- Esta bien.- dijo sonriendo pues era mejor eso que ir a un doctor, y hacer un escándalo mayor.

Bueno, entonces súbete a mi espalda.- dijo Natsu quien se inclino hacia la chica.

No es necesario.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- puedo caminar.

Pero que dices, si caminas, solo te lastimaras más. Vamos sube.- dijo Natsu insistiendo.

Está bien.- respondió Lucy un poco disgustada.

Cuando estuvo en la espalda del chico, comenzaron a caminar por un largo sendero, Lucy se sentía una gran cercanía con Natsu, y eso la incomodo un poco, pues no entendía que es lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico. Pero cuando estuvo pensando en eso, se le vino a la mente, lo que Luffy le había mencionado antes de irse.

Natsu… ¿Porque eres así conmigo?- dijo Lucy apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

¿Qué? No entiendo.- dijo Natsu confundido.

¿Porque eres tan amable?- dijo Lucy sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Bueno… porque siento que eres una muy buena chica.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¿Buena?- dijo Lucy sintiendo una presión en su pecho.

_¿Por qué crees que soy una chica buena_?- pensó Lucy sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Natsu… eres un idiota.- dijo Lucy abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

En raftel

¿Crees necesario comenzar con el plan?- dijo Robin mirando el mapa que Luffy le habia entregado.

Si, llama a Franky y convoca a todos, atacaremos dentro de poco- dijo pensativo.

… _**continuara.**_

_**Gracias por leer el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos algunas complicaciones, pero aquí esta el capi :D y bueno las cosas se pondran mucho mas interesantes desde ahora… :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**-Secuestro**_

Waaa…- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Es muy acogerá tu casa.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

Aunque no lo creas somos muy ordenados.- dijo Happy con orgullo.

Ohh.- dijo Lucy quien estaba sentada en el lugar.

¡Ah! Déjame ir a buscar los vendajes, deben estar por ahí.- dijo Natsu buscando entre unos cajones.

Natsu, está bien, ya no me duele.- dijo Lucy frotando suavemente su tobillo.

Pero Lucy ¿puedes caminar?- dijo Happy preocupado.- O quieres que Natsu te lleve en sus hombros.- dicho esto asomo una sonrisa burlesca, pero fue rápidamente golpeado por la chica.

Estoy bien, no necesito su ayuda.- dijo Lucy enfadada.

¡Los encontré!- dijo Natsu sonriendo, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica.

Natsu comenzó a vendarle, suavemente, para no lastimarla. Luego de terminar, el vendaje, que no estaba muy bien hecho, Lucy se sintió avergonzada por la situación.

Lo siento.- dijo Natsu mirando el pobre vendaje.

¿Qué?- dijo Lucy luego de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.- dijo Natsu avergonzado.

¡¿Eh?!- dijo Lucy sorprendida, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el vendaje.- No, no te preocupes.

Se guuuuuuustan.- dijo Happy sonrojado, quien observo toda la situación.

Happy fue lanzado hacia la pared, por un golpe de la chica.

¡¿Happy!?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Na…Natsu.- dijo Happy sollozando y quedándose detrás de él.- Lucy es muy agresiva, es un moustro.

Jajaja, Bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a Fairy Tail.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Lucy sobresaltándose.

Iras a unirte al gremio- dijo Natsu mirándola confundido.- la ultima vez querías unirte ¿no?

Yo… en realidad, no sé si quiera unirme.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- después de todo…

No te entiendo.- dijo Natsu cruzándose de brazos.

Nee Lucy… Nami tiene tu libro.- dijo Happy sonriendo malévolamente.

Lucy entro en shock, lo había olvidado completamente, esa pelirroja le había robado SU libro.

Ja…Jajaja- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- esa ladrona me las pagara.

Jajaja entonces todo arreglado.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- iremos a Fairy Tail.

-o- Luego del viaje.

Hemos llegado.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Espero que lo entiendas.- dijo Lucy mirándolo algo cansada.- solo vine aquí por mi libro y nada más.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Natsu sonriendo, entrando al gremio.

¡Te explique todo en el viaje!- dijo Lucy enfadada.

Jajaja.- dijo Natsu hasta que choco con un chico de cabello oscuro.- ¡Gray! ¡Bastardo!

¡Ja! Flamita por fin llegas.- dijo Gray con una mirada asesina.- me pagaras por lo que me hiciste la última vez.

Vamos cubo de hielo, haber que tienes.- dijo Natsu con un aura asesina.

Así comenzó una pelea, que en la cual todo el mundo se termino involucrando. Lucy se quedo detrás de la puerta observando el lugar, habían muchas personas dentro, y todas poseían una magia distinta, Lucy se impresiono de los poderes, y dirigió su mirada a una chica de cabello rojo escarlata que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el lugar, hasta que fue golpeada con una mesa que Natsu había lanzado, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, principalmente el par de chicos que habían iniciado la pelea.

Er… ¿Erza?- dijeron ambos chicos tiritando de miedo.

Natsu… Gray…me las pagaran.- dijo Erza quien se levanto lentamente y se acerco a los chicos, hasta que no se escucho mas de ellos, estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Lucy se estremeció, y aun más cuando la chica noto su presencia, esta la miro, y Lucy cayó al suelo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Erza acercándose a la chica.

Yo…yo…-dijo Lucy aterrada.

Jajaja Erza, luego de esa pelea no creo que ella piense que eres una buena persona.- dijo una chica albina y de hermosos ojos azules.

Mira, no te entiendo.- dijo Erza mirándola desconcertada.

Bienvenida.- dijo Mira con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Vienes a unirte?

Yo… Gracias.- dijo Lucy quien fue levantado con la ayuda de Mira.

¡Ella es Lucy!- grito Natsu levantándose y sonriendo a lo lejos.- ¡viene a unirse a nuestro gremio!

Natsu Idiota.- dijo Lucy enfadada, se acerco al chico y lo agarro del cuello de su chaqueta.- ¡Que no te explique todo en el viaje! ¡Ni siquiera me escuchaste!

Jajaja Perdón, Perdón.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Veo que se conocen, bastante bien diría yo.- dijo Erza acercándose a la chica, y estirando su mano en forma de saludo.- Perdona lo de hace un momento, soy Erza Scarlett.

Ohh, Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.-dijo Lucy tomando la mano de la chica.

¿Lucy Heartfilia?- dijo un pequeño anciano que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Si.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

El anciano sorprendido se acerco rápidamente hacia la chica y la miro detalladamente.

Mmm…No hay duda.- dijo el anciano preocupado.

¿Qué sucede Maestro?- dijo Mira confundida, al igual que todos los presentes.

El Maestro miro a la chica, pero luego de un momento sonrío, y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Es hermosaaa.- dijo el Maestro quien fue lanzado hacia el otro extremo de la sala por una patada de Mira.

Lucy miro confundida la situación y luego se acerco a Natsu, pues sentía que estaba rodeada de extraños.

Si vienes a unirte, colocaremos la marca del gremio de inmediato.- dijo Mira sonriendo.- no tenemos ningún problema con ello.

¿Qué? No me harán ninguna prueba de ingreso.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Pues claro que no, además si es Natsu quien te trajo aquí, confiamos en la elección de él.- dijo Mira mirando a la chica con ternura.- no es así Maestro.

Claro que no tengo problemas, con tal de que haya más chicas hermosas, yo no me opondré.- dijo el Maestro sonriendo.

Yo…- dijo Lucy con la mirada baja.- vine aquí por otra razón…

¿No estás feliz?- dijo Natsu abrazándola con un brazo.- ahora serás mi compañera.

Lucy medito un momento y luego contesto algo insegura.

S…Si. -dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa.-Supongo.

Luego de que Mira le colocara la marca del gremio en su mano derecha, de un color rosado claro. Lucy miro sorprendida la marca, era muy bonita, y se sonrojo levemente.

Bueno, ahora eres un miembro oficial del gremio.- dijo Mira sonriendo.

Sí- dijo Lucy correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Bien, ahora que eres miembro podremos ir a misiones juntos.- dijo Natsu acercándose a la chica, sonriendo.

Na…Natsu, no sabía que querías que alguien además de Happy te acompañara en una misión.- dijo Mira sorprendida.

Aye, me pondré celoso.- dijo Happy molestándolo.

Gray se acerco a la chica y la abrazo.

En ese caso yo también voy.- dijo Gray sonriendo.- quizás que te haga esta flamita, novata.

Pero Lucy no contesto, estaba atónita, pues el chico estaba semidesnudo.

¡Ah! Exhibicionista de ojos caídos, aléjate de ella.- dijo Natsu amenazante.

¡Ah! ¡Donde esta mi ropa!- dijo Gray cubriéndose.

Gray-sama.- dijo una chica que se ocultaba detrás.- engañándome con esa chica, Juvia hará que esa chica sufra.

Pero que sucede con ellos.- dijo Lucy confundida.

Jajaja esto siempre pasa, ya te acostumbraras.- dijo Erza quien estaba al lado de ella.- pero pese a que son unos idiotas, son unos chicos buenos.

Ohh.- dijo Lucy mirando a ambos chicos.- Yo también lo creo.

¡Lucy! Vamos a buscar una misión.- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella, y llevándola hacia el mural.- Escojamos alguna.

Ok.- dijo Lucy mirando bastantes notas sobre el mural.- ¿Que son esas notas de color rojo?

Son misiones para los de Clase S, ya sabes, como para Erza o Nami.- dijo Natsu buscando entre las misiones.

¡¿Erza es de clase S?!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- pero esa Nami, ¿dónde está?, es por ella que vine aquí.

Nami no ha vuelto en dos días.-dijo Erza sonriendo quien estaba a un lado de ellos.- aun que es común en ella.

¡Maldita!- dijo Lucy enfadada.- Esa ladrona, nunca me devolverá mi libro.

Lucy estaba enfadada, hasta que noto que las hojas de las misiones de clase S que estaban en el mural eran misiones de… asesinato. Se le helo la sangre, tomo una de las hojas que estaba en el fondo, y comenzó a inspeccionarla. En ella decía el nombre de alguien que le era familiar, decía…Monkey D. Luffy.

Lu…Luffy.- intento decir Lucy pero estaba demasiado impactada.

Que estas mirando.- dijo Natsu quien se acerco a ella.

Lucy se alejo rápidamente del chico, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, estaba pálida, y no podía mirar a los ojos a Natsu. Pero aun así seguía murmurando algo.

Luffy…- alcanzó a escuchar el chico quien rápidamente le quito la hoja a la chica.

Este bastardo.- dijo Natsu enfadado.

Lucy lo miro un poco más tranquila, pero se inquieto de la actitud del chico.

Lo… ¿Lo conoces?- dijo Lucy intentando formular sus palabras lo mejor que pudo.

Si… Él ataco nuestro gremio, lastimó a mis amigos, incluso asesinó, sin ninguna razón alguna, solo por placer.- dijo Natsu enfadado.

¿Qué? ¿Asesino?- dijo Lucy quien no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

Yo lo destrozaré algún día, y le hare pagar por todo el daño que nos hizo.- dijo Natsu sin mirar a la chica.

No entiendo.- dijo Lucy confundida.

Todo era muy confuso, primero la versión de Luffy y ahora la de Natsu, todo era un enredo, Lucy no sabía en quien confiar. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Natsu salió del gremio enfurecido.

Creo que es un tema muy delicado.- dijo Mira con tristeza.- tanto para él como para nosotros.

Que fue lo que ocurrió.- dijo Lucy confundida.- no entiendo nada.

El día en el que conocimos a ese chico fue cuando perdimos a mi hermana Lissana.- dijo Mira bajando la mirada.

¿¡Qué!?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Ese tal Luffy… ¿Lo hizo él?

Todos dicen que fue él, pero yo no recuerdo muy bien ese día, al igual que todos, pero luego surgió el rumor de que alguien había visto que fue él.- dijo Mira mirando a los alrededores.- Todo fue muy rápido, y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo…Lo siento, por hacerte recordar momentos dolorosos.- dijo Lucy levantándose.- creo que iré a ver como esta Natsu.

No te preocupes, acerca de Natsu, él con mi hermana eran amigos de la infancia.- dijo Mira asomando una pequeña sonrisa.- eran muy unidos, su muerte fue un gran shock para Natsu.

Entiendo, tendré eso en mente.- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a la salida.- Gracias Mira.

Lucy se dirigió a la entrada, donde comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Natsu, hasta que algo golpeo su cabeza…

¡Happy!- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- ¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?

Pensé que estaba contigo.- dijo Happy sollozando.- lo estuve buscando todo este tiempo.

Bien, busquémoslo juntos.- dijo Lucy sujetando la cara de Happy.- dime donde suele ir Natsu cuando está enojado.

Pues… hay un lugar donde vamos a pescar.- dijo Happy entre sollozos.- pero ¿Por qué estaría enojado?

Después te digo, dime donde esta ese lugar, y tu busca en su casa.- dijo Lucy apresurada.

-o- Luego de unos minutos.

Pero que es este lugar.- dijo Lucy suspirando, quien estaba en medio de un bosque.- creo que me perdí.

Lucy se dirigió por un sendero, en busca del lugar mencionado por Happy, pero sospechaba que jamás lo encontraría, miro hacia su alrededor, y vio un pequeño sendero que estaba entre la maleza, decidió seguirlo, y llego hasta un sobresaliente, de una hermosa vista hacia el lago, y en el suelo de esta se encontraba un chico peli rosado, que al parecer estaba durmiendo. Lucy se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo, cuando estuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta que se veía muy lindo durmiendo.

Se ve muy tierno.- pensó Lucy quien no se hacía percatado pero le roso su mano por su mejilla, lo que provoco que el chico se despertara bruscamente.

¡Lissana!- dijo Natsu agitado, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, pese a lo cerca que se encontraban.

Na… ¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy algo asustada y pensó un momento lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Lu… ¿Lucy que haces aquí?- dijo Natsu calmándose un poco, sin quitarle la mirada a la chica.

Yo… vine a pedirte perdón.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- Mira me dijo algunas cosas.

¡Ah! No tienes que disculparte, tu no hiciste nada malo.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Lucy se tranquilizo al ver que el chico sonreía, pero aun así la tristeza que sentía por dentro, la iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Yo… conozco a alguien.- dijo Lucy sin mirar al chico.- fue la primera persona que vi desde que llegue aquí.

¿Eh?- dijo Natsu algo desconcertado.

Él me dijo cosas muy diferentes de las que me entera cuando estuve en el gremio.- dijo Lucy asomando una pequeña lagrima.- estoy confundida, Natsu, todo esto es muy confuso para mi…

Lucy.- dijo Natsu acercándose a la chica.

Asesinos…- dijo Lucy luego se una pausa.- ¿Eres un asesino?

Natsu se sorprendió, por un momento no sabía que responder, estaba atónito.

Yo… Jajaja pero que cosas estás diciendo Lucy.- dijo Natsu algo tenso por la situación.

NO TE RIAS.- dijo Lucy enfadada mirándolo a los ojos.- Esas hojas… Eras pedidos de asesinatos.

Eso son casos de la Clase S.- dijo Natsu serio.- Nosotros no podemos acceder a ellos Lucy.

Lucy sintió una gran alegría en su corazón, el chico que estaba a su lado, no hacia esas clases de misiones, sin poder evitarlo asomo una pequeña sonrisa que el chico percibió y ambos sonrieron.

Perdóname.- dijo Lucy sin poder dejar de sonreír.- estoy algo confundida.

Jajaja no te disculpes.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- será mejor que volvamos.

Si, Happy estaba muy preocupado.- dijo Lucy riendo.

Oh… Pero qué gran relación tienen.- dijo una voz que provenía del bosque.

Lucy se paralizo, reconocía esa voz, esa era la misma voz que la ultima vez le había dicho a su oído…

-_Lucy… Nosotros nos encargaremos de asesinar a todos esos bastardos… y tú nos ayudaras_.-

¿Quién eres?- dijo Natsu amenazante.

Luego de un momento, frente a Lucy apareció un chico, de cabello oscuro, y ojos de igual color.

Soy Monkey D. Luffy, espero no haberlos interrumpido.- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro, sonriendo.

¿Luffy?- dijo Natsu impactado.

Pero que tienes en tu mano.- dijo Luffy sujetando la mano de la chica y viendo la destacada marca del gremio.- Ohh… Eres bastante buena después de todo.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Lucy alejándose rápidamente de él.

Lucy retrocedió, estaba temblando y Luffy se percato de eso, dio un paso, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Natsu, que rápidamente esquivo.

¡Bastardo!- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

Luffy solo se limito a mirarlo, luego observo a la chica que aun temblaba, desapareció, y luego tomo a Lucy por las manos, para evitar que se escapara.

¡Suélteme!- dijo Lucy forcejeando, pero Luffy era más fuerte que ella.

Suelta a Lucy, bastardo.- dijo Natsu quien comenzaba a emanar fuego de su cuerpo.

¿Fuego? Así que eres Natsu Dragneel.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- que interesante amigo te has hecho.- mirando a Lucy.

Yo… - dijo Lucy antes de ser besada por Luffy en la frente.

Lucy se desmayo, y el chico la tomo en sus brazos, Natsu quedo atónito por la situación.

Bien espero que les digas a tus amigos, que se preparen, este es solo el comienzo.- dijo Luffy alejándose con Lucy en sus brazos.

Que… Que planeas hacer con Lucy, ¡Bastardo!- dijo Natsu enfurecido.- ¡No dejare que te la lleves!

Ella solo será mi juguete por ahora.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- espero que entregues el mensaje.

Dicho esto el chico desapareció, sin dejar rastro, Natsu bajo la mirada, lleno de ira, destrozo el árbol que se encontraba al lado de él.

Es igual… Es igual que con Lissana.- dijo Natsu posando una mano sobre su rostro.

…_**.continuara.**_

_**Ah! Aquí está el capi, sí que es largo xD Pero tenía que formar la relación entre Natsu y Lucy, además que conociera a los del gremio jeje espero que les haya gustado, por otro lado no salió mucho de One Piece T-T aun que mi amiga es la encargada de esa sección :9 pero en el próximo capi estarán más parejos :) **_

_**La próxima semana será más interesante… y habrá más misterio por parte de Luffy :o **_

_**Bueno, me despido, nos vemos :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**Declaración de Guerra **_

¡Suéltame!... ¿Por qué me llevaste así tan de repente?- dijo Lucy siendo empujada por Luffy al interior de la cueva- ¡¿Que te sucede?!- grito enfurecida.

Cállate de una vez- dijo éste sentándose en una silla que se encontraba al costado de él- Lo siento por interrumpir tu escenita amorosa con ese chico.

¿A qué te refieres con amorosa?- dijo totalmente sonrojada- entre él y yo no sucede nada- afirmo esto bajando la cabeza avergonzada- ¿y por qué diablos me trajiste aquí?- sin mirarlo.

Ya no te necesito en ese lugar, vamos a atacar y a comenzar la guerra ahora ya- dijo Luffy mirando el muro que en su gran magnitud se lograba divisar desde la cueva- no podemos esperar más- dijo esto último con tristeza.

¿Gue...guerra?- Lucy recordó inmediatamente a Natsu y a todos los del gremio que la habían recibido tan cariñosamente, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, ya empezaban a atacarla las dudas de quien era el bando bueno o el malo. A quien debería creerle, después de unos días todos estarían envueltos en una guerra, en la que posiblemente algunos llegaran a morir y otros no podrían volver a sonreír al recordar a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla. De la nada a la mente se le vino la imagen del libro y busco por todas partes de su ropa la llave que había salido de él. Al encontrarla sintió un alivio, por lo menos podría llegar a defenderse de alguna manera en alguna situación peligrosa y volviendo a ella la imagen del libro recordó quien era la portadora de él en ese momento. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y el demonio que estaba frente a ella era el único quien podría hacerlo.

Luffy en ese mismo instante se levanto con claras intenciones de marcharse para llevar a cabo lo planeado. Pero antes de seguir su camino se detuvo, Lucy lo sujeto por la espalda.

Nami… cuéntame que sucedió con Nami- dijo Lucy mirándolo fijamente. Luffy al devolverle la mirada vio su determinación y largando un suspiro regreso a su asiento inicial.

Está bien pero después de esto me iré- antes de comenzar toco la mesa que se encontraba al costado del lugar en donde se encontraba, en ella estaban tallados unos nombres uno de ellos era Luffy y el otro estaba totalmente rayado, como si hubieran querido borrarlo- Ella, yo y Zoro fuimos los mejores amigos desde pequeños, los tres vinimos de un orfanato de Raftel. En aquella época magos y demonios convivían en paz, por lo tanto no era muy raro ver un hogar donde recibieran tanto a demonios como a magos. Crecimos juntos y poco a poco algo surgió de la amistad que teníamos Nami y yo, de la nada comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ella y aunque pareciera raro siempre terminaba protegiéndola de todos, pues muchos querían aprovecharse de ella. Sin embargo no es como si no supiera defenderse sola, le gustaba robar y por ese motivo siempre terminaba siendo secuestrada o la intentaban asesinar- soltó una sonrisa al decir lo ultimo- Pero luego de un tiempo, la guerra comenzó, y como ya debes saber, Nami se unió a ese gremio, pese a los intentos de detenerla fueron en vano.- hizo un pausa y dejo de sonreír.-…Después de todo, ella nos traiciono.

Lucy observo al joven, sintió como le bajo la tristeza por dentro, y junto antes de poder responderle, fue interrumpida.

Luffy creo que deberíamos irnos, solo faltas tú y nos marchamos- dijo Zoro quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva observando detenidamente a Luffy.

Está bien, pero primero debo hacer algo- dijo comenzando a sonreír, miro fijamente a Lucy se acerco con lentitud hacia el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, produciendo en ella un mal presentimiento.

-o-

Natsu estaba exhausto de tanto corre, todos los miraban confundidos hasta que Erza se dirigió hacia el agitado chico que estaba intentando decir algo.

Natsu, ¿Que ocurrió?- dijo Erza preocupada.

Erza… Ese bastardo… Ese bastardo se llevo a Lucy.- dijo Natsu sujetando a Erza molesto.

Natsu, tranquilízate.- dijo Erza golpeando al chico.- No te entiendo nada.

Ese bastardo que mato a…- dijo Natsu haciendo una pausa y bajando la cabeza.- Lisanna.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes a coro.

No puede ser…- dijeron algunos.- ese tipo volvió. Que haremos…-

¡Cállense!- grito Erza enfadada, ya que con tanto ruido no podía concentrarse.- Natsu, ¿Lucy fue secuestrada por ese tipo?

Si...- dijo Natsu molesto.- Y no pude hacer nada.

Pero que dices Natsu.- dijo Gray con seriedad, mirándolo con indiferencia.- tú no eres rival para alguien así.

Que dijiste imbécil.- dijo Natsu enfurecido.

Que molestos son ustedes, están aquí peleando en vez de pensar en algo para poder traer de vuelta a Lucy.- dijo Erza enfurecida, y golpeando a ambos chicos.

Lo sentimos.- dijeron a coro.

Natsu, si es cierto lo que estás diciendo.- dijo el Maestro quien escucho toda la conversación.- no puedo permitir que lastimen a uno de nuestros compañeros.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada con tristeza.- viejo, yo iré a rescatar a Lucy.

El Maestro golpeo a Natsu con su puño que se estiro y agrando se forma anormal, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

No te dejes llevar por tus emociones muchacho.- dijo el Maestro con seriedad.- el enemigo no es alguien quien podamos subestimar.

Viejo.- dijo Natsu sorprendido, como todos los demás.

Antes de que siguieran con la conversación, fueron rápidamente interrumpidos, pues la puerta del gremio se abrió completamente, y unas sombras se asomaron detrás de ella, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del gremio, todos estaba impactados, seguían con sus miradas a los inesperados invitados, los cuales eran un chico de cabello oscuro con una larga y gruesa capa y que se extendía por su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo, y entre sus acompañantes estaba una joven de cabello oscuro, y ojos azules, con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo, junto a ella un joven de cabello verde, con un traje y tres grandes espadas sobresalían de su cintura. Detrás de ellos cubriéndolos, estaba un joven de cabello claro, con un traje y un cigarro en su mano, a un lado del estaba un joven de cabello oscuro y rulitos, con un traje.

Natsu estaba enfurecido y su magia comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, Gray lo sujeto pero fue rápidamente alejado por el chico. Natsu se acerco velozmente al chico de cabello oscuro, pero fue detenido por Erza quien traía puesta la armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas, para evitar el fuego producido por Natsu.

¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?- dijo el Maestro amenazante.

Pero que bienvenida…- dijo Luffy sonriendo.- Creo que deberíamos hablar en privado.- dijo lanzando una fugaz mirada a Natsu.

Bastardo tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- dijo Natsu enojado.- Devuélvenos a Lucy.

Todos observaron a los intrusos que estaban en el gremio, estaban agitados, y molestos, no querían a personas como ellas en ese lugar. Luffy sonreía y miro hacia el maestro, sosteniendo su mirada, el Maestro se dirigió hacia las escaleras, seguido por Luffy.

Creo que Luffy después de todo no es recibido en este lugar.- dijo Ussop murmurándole a Sanji.

Entonces, los rumores son ciertos.- dijo Sanji disgustado.- no puedo creer que piensen que Luffy es el causante de todo.

Si.- dijo Ussop algo temeroso.- pero creo que deberíamos irnos luego.

Que cobarde.- dijo Zoro molesto.- y ahora tenemos que esperar a que terminen de hablar, todo esto me molesta.

Que impaciente.- dijo Robín con una leve sonrisa.- después de todo estamos aquí por Luffy.

Si.- dijo Sanji mirando a su alrededor, con corazones en los ojos.- pero aquí hay tantas chicas guapas.

Sanji contrólate.- dijo Ussop con desaprobación.- son chicas de Fairy Tail, nunca se interesarían en ti.

La chica de cabello escarlata estudiaba detalladamente a los compañeros de aquel sujeto, y seguía sujetando a Natsu por el cuello para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Natsu, estos sujetos son poderosos.- dijo Erza en voz baja.- el Maestro tenía razón, no podemos subestimarlos.

Déjame en paz.- dijo Natsu molesto.- Yo me encargare de ese tipo.

Natsu escúchame.- dijo Erza enfadada.- si queremos recuperar a Lucy, debemos ser cautelosos.

Natsu la miro y bajo la mirada, tenía razón, cualquier cosa que intentara hacer, podría afectar a Lucy.

Erza mantenía su mirada en el chico de cabello verde pues le llamaba la atención esas espadas que traía con él, hasta que el chico le correspondió la mirada y ella lo aparto rápidamente. El joven de cabello verde quedo pensativo ante la mirada de la chica, pero todos fueron interrumpidos de sus pensamientos cuando el chico de cabello oscuro salió de la habitación seguido por el Maestro.

Bien creo que todo está arreglado.- dijo Luffy sonriéndole al viejo.- espero que se preparen.

No me agradan estos tipos de conflictos pero si es necesario para recuperar a uno de mis chicos hare todo lo posible.- dijo el Maestro con la mirada sombría.

Máster…- dijo Mira con preocupación.

Todos observaron incómodos la situación hasta que en la entrada del gremio una chica de cabello anaranjado apareció, todos se dieron vuelta para observar a la chica, quien se quedo paralizada al ver a los inesperados visitantes.

Na…Nami?- dijo Ussop sorprendido.- Tu… Realmente…

Nami dirigió su mirada al chico de cabello oscuro que estaba a lo lejos y este le correspondió la mirada, era una mirada triste y profunda, pero luego el chico bajo la mirada.

Vámonos de aquí.-dijo Luffy sin levantar la mirada.

Luffy…- dijo Ussop con tristeza.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Zoro aun más molesto y dirigió una mirada fría a Nami.- No soporto ese lugar.

Si.- dijo Luffy sonriendo y bajando las escaleras.- Pero será mejor que te acostumbres Zoro.

Robín miro a Nami sin inmutarse, pero la pelirroja le quito la mirada rápidamente, y la joven de cabello oscuro se dirigió a Luffy, quien ya estaba a su lado con la mirada baja pero sonriendo.

Fairy Tail.- dijo Luffy con la voz sombría, levantando lentamente la cabeza.- prepárese para lo que viene.

Luffy dirigió su mirada hacia Nami, pero esta vez con indiferencia y luego este desapareció, seguido por el resto de sus nakamas. Nami sorprendida, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, las cuales les temblaban, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todos comenzaron a murmurar, estaban sorprendidos y algunos enfurecidos, pero fueron rápidamente callados por el Maestro.

Muchachos.- dijo el Maestro con seriedad.- Comenzara la Guerra.

-o-

Maldito Luffy- dijo Lucy intentando zafarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban. "no puedo permitir que interfieras" fue lo último que dijo Luffy antes de marcharse. Nubes negras comenzaban a rodear el paisaje exterior, signos de una posible tormenta que se avecinaba. Lucy ya agotada se dejo caer en el suelo, viniendo a su mente recuerdos vagos de Natsu, en quien no podía parar de pensar. El solo hecho de verlo en peligro le producía un tremendo malestar, cerrando los ojos intento sacar de su mente imágenes que le agobiaban, hasta que una sombra interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era el chico con el que se había encontrado antes.

Loke…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- ¿Por que estas aquí?…-suspirando.

¿Qué reacción es esa?- dijo Loke acariciando su cabello.- y yo pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda

Tú… ¿me puedes quitar estas cadenas?- dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

Lo que tú ordenes.- dijo Loke y con un golpe certero y suave para no lastimarla, rompió las cadenas.

Waa…- dijo Lucy sorprendida y sonriendo.- Eres fuerte.

Claro…- dijo Loke sonriendo y acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.- Y estoy para cuando me necesites.

Gracias… Pero no te me pegues.- dijo Lucy alejando al chico de ella.- Por cierto… Me puedes ayudar a bajar de aquí.

Loke la tomo como a una princesa y sonrió, Lucy se sonrojo levemente por la sorpresa, y el chico rápidamente la bajo del lugar de un salto.

Muchas gracias Loke.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Eres muy confiable.

Por supuesto, mi existencia es solo para ti Lucy.- dijo Loke acariciándola suavemente.

Que…- dijo Lucy avergonzada.

Jajaja eres igual a ella.- dijo Loke bajando la mirada, con arrepentimiento- Lo siento… Nos vemos luego Lucy.

Lucy quedo pensativa durante un momento, no entendía la actitud de ese chico, aun así, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de saber, pero luego recordó que Luffy no tardaría en llegar y se apresuro para alejarse de aquel lugar. Se dirigió por un sendero, la noche ya había caído, y la Luna escarlata estaba presente, las nubes hacían el paisaje aun más aterrador y la tormenta no tardaría en llegar. Luego de haber caminado durante un par de horas, Lucy se recostó sobre un árbol, ya había llegado a la muralla, nunca pensó que estuviera tan lejos, pero pese a eso, no encontraba la forma de poder cruzarla, y por ningún motivo quería llamar a ese tal Loke.

Uff… que agotada estoy.- dijo Lucy pensativa, algo abrumada, miro hacia el cielo.- Una guerra…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, frente a ella apareció una mujer pelirroja de la cual hace un tiempo había estado hablando Luffy.- Nami…

Solo vine a devolverte esto- dijo Nami lanzándole el pequeño libro, el cual cayó en las piernas de la chica rubia.

Pensé que nunca me lo devolverías.- dijo Lucy mostrando su evidente desprecio.- Pero será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener nada relacionado contigo.

Je, ya veo que Luffy te dijo lo sucedido- Nami percatándose de la actitud agresiva de la chica.

Tú lo traicionaste, sabiendo perfectamente que él te amaba- Lucy manteniendo su mirada de desprecio.

Nami se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica, pero con indiferencia le respondió.- Lo hice por su bien, fue la única forma de salvarlo- esas palabras dejaron a Lucy en silencio.

¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Lucy mirando seriamente a Nami quien al escuchar la pregunta recién formulada solo la observo en silencio. Después de un tiempo se dispuso a hablar.

Está bien, te lo diré- Nami con una leve sonrisa.

_**...Continuará.**_

_**¡Lo siento mucho! :c (Me arrodillo) Realmente tuvimos algunos problemas, uno que otros, especialmente con mi amiga D: pero aquí está el capi, espero que les guste, por fin se aclararan algunas dudas sobre el pasado de estos chicos, y por que el rencor que se tienen entre ellos :O (Jejeje estoy hablando de más xD) , pero el próximo capítulo será emocionante :D , y espero que esta vez sea puntual, no quiero dejarlos esperando :c Realmente lo siento por lo sucedido… Muchas Gracias por los Review, realmente me motivan a escribir :3**_

_**Nos vemos el Lunes sin falta :)**_

_**Chrome x9**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.__**  
**__One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.__**  
**__Esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos el segundo capi de nuestro fic ;D_

_**Es algo triste… Espero que les guste c:**_

_**Portgas D. Ace**_

Lucy estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de la chica pelirroja, quien estaba mirando hacia el cielo, con seriedad.

Se acerca una tormenta.- dijo Nami son una leve sonrisa y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.- Y bien, que es lo que quieres saber.

Yo…- dijo Lucy manteniendo su mirada.- Quisiera saber todo lo que ocurre en este lugar.

Hay…-dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Hay cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir saber.

No me importa.- dijo Lucy levantándose.- No entiendo nada, y si tu eres capaz de explicarme, dímelo todo.

Bien…- dijo Nami manteniendo su mirada en Lucy.- Veras…

Todo comenzó hace 100 años atrás, la lucha entre Raftel y Magnolia aun no comenzaba, y tanto magos, como demonios eran capaces de convivir en paz, dejando de lado sus diferencias. Fue en ese entonces cuando conocí a Luffy, pese a lo idiota que era, siempre se me acercaba para molestarme, pidiéndome que me uniera a su estúpido grupo, pero siempre me negaba. Pasaron los años y termino convenciéndome, ya teníamos alrededor de 17 años cuando la guerra comenzó, nuestras relaciones se mantuvieron firmes, y pese a la guerra nos mantuvimos unidos. La causa de la guerra fue por un mago extremadamente poderoso llamado Zeref.

¿Zeref?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Nunca escuche de él antes.

No me sorprende.- dijo Nami desviando la mirada.- ese sujeto desapareció en el transcurso de la guerra, y nunca más volvió a aparecer.

Lucy la observo pensativa, y Nami continúo con la historia.

Zeref era un sujeto ambicioso, y deseaba controlar todo a su paso, pero en ese momento fue cuando apareció una joven llamada Layla…

Lucy abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose.- ¿La-Layla?- miro detenidamente a Nami, y un sentimiento extraño surgió de su ser.

Si.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Ella era tu madre.

Q-Que.- dijo Lucy sintiéndose fuera de lugar y muy confundida.- Es-Eso no puede ser posible…

Lo es.- dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos.- Pero termina de escuchar la historia antes de poder explicarte.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy posando una mano sobre su cabeza.- Continua por favor…

Layla era una joven que poseía el poder de cruzar el portal hacia el mundo de los humanos, que antes ningún demonio o mago, habían sido capaces de hacerlo. Zeref al enterarse de esto, utilizo todos los medios para poder apoderarse de Layla, pero ella no estaba sola, pues tenía amigos que la protegían de ese sujeto, y uno de ellos era Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy.

Lucy sintió una punzada en su pecho, al escuchar el nombre.- ¿A-Ace?

Portgas D. Ace.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- También conocido como Gol D. Ace, y es el hermano adoptivo de Luffy.

Nami observo a Lucy y esta se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, sin decir nada, de modo que decidió continuar.

Ace era muy amigo de Layla, y este siempre la protegió de las garras de Zeref, pero el poder de este no tenia limites de modo que decidieron llevar a Layla hacia el portal para que fuera al mundo de los humanos, y permaneciera allí el tiempo necesario. Layla lo hizo, y permaneció unos 5 años antes de que volviera. Pese al transcurso del tiempo, la tiranía de Zeref continuaba y la guerra no cesaba. Cuando Layla regreso, trajo consigo una pequeña niña de unos 4 años de edad, llamada Lucy.

Lucy observo a Nami, y esta solo se limito a desviarle la mirada.

Ace permaneció con ella, cuidando de ambas para que no salieran lastimadas, pues Zeref termino enterándose de su regreso, y esta vez no permitiría que escapara.

Ace…- dijo Lucy con unos vagos recuerdos en su mente.- ¿Qu-Que sucedió con él?

Nami no le contesto, y continuo con la historia.

Layla, consiente del poder de Zeref, siempre de mantuvo a la defensiva, pero llego un momento en el que Zeref y Ace se encontraron, pero Zeref no estaba solo, trajo consigo a los tres capitanes más poderosos, y entre ellos se encontraba Akainu.

Nami frunció el ceño al nombrar al último sujeto, y moleta continuo con la historia.

Ese sujeto, por órdenes de Zeref, peleo contra Ace quien estaba protegiendo a Layla de los demás capitanes, pero de un momento a otro, salió lastimado, pues los tres estaban luchando contra él. Fue en ese momento, cuando ese bastardo, te tomo en sus brazos e intento asesinarte delante de Ace, este enfurecido te sujeto con una rapidez sorprendente y golpeo a Akainu , mandándolo lejos, en este momento, Layla estuvo desprotegida, y fue tomada por Zeref pero Layla tenía su propia magia, con la cual podía defenderse.

Los espíritus celestiales.- dijo Lucy en voz baja.

S-Si.- dijo Nami algo sorprendida.

Layla utilizo una magia antigua que se comparaba al ilimitado poder de Zeref, ambos estaban en combate cuando Ace aprovecho de alejarte del lugar.

Y-Yo recuerdo eso.- dijo Lucy asomando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Te contare más detallado.- dijo Nami formando unas imágenes en el aire.- estas son formas, creadas por mi magia, recreare la historia para que la entiendas mejor.

-o-

Ace…- dijo Lucy mirando a su acompañante.- ¿donde está mamá?

Ella estará contigo pronto.- dijo Ace sonriendo.- Por ahora solo mantente en silencio.

Si.- dijo Lucy asintiendo, sonrojada.

Ace sujeto a la pequeña entre sus brazos y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada del portal, el cual estaba custodiado por los Onikai.

Huh.- dijo Ace suspirando.- ahora que hare con ustedes.

¡Ah! Oni-Oni.- dijo Lucy sonriendo y saltando hacia los demonios.

Lucy…- dijo Ace sujetándola.- No tenemos tiempo para juegos.

Ah pero Oni-Oni quieren jugar.- dijo Lucy pataleando.

Pero te dije que ahora no.- dijo Ace sentándola a su lado.

¿Cuándo llegara mamá?-dijo Lucy mirando a Ace curiosa.

Luego.-dijo Ace sonriendo.- Por ahora hay algo que quisiera intentar.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Es un juego nuevo?- dijo Lucy emocionada.

A-Algo así.- dijo Ace forzando una sonrisa.- Quiero que cierres los ojos, y camines derecho.

Si.- dijo Lucy asintiendo emocionada, y continuando con las instrucciones de él.

Lucy…- dijo Ace sujetadora por detrás y rodeándola con los brazos.- Prométeme que te cuidaras.

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy sonrojada.- ¿T-Tío Ace qué haces?

No hagas travesuras.- dijo Ace empujándola levemente y sonriendo.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy sonriendo y sonrojada, continuo con el trayecto.- Oni-Oni….

Los Onikai observaron a la chica y realizaron una pequeña reverencia, comenzando a surgir de ellos, una magia de color dorado que comenzó a envolver a la pequeña Lucy, quien seguía sonriendo sin percatarse. La magia la envolvió y formo una burbuja que la levanto del suelo, Lucy sorprendida, dirigió su mirada hacia Ace, quien la estaba despidiendo con la mano.

¡A-Ace!- grito Lucy asustada y intentaba romper la burbuja, y de un momento a otro desapareció, dejando todo el lugar en silencio.

… ¿Hermano?- dijo un chico que se encontraba saliendo del bosque.

Lu..Luffy- dijo Ace sorprendido.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Luffy.- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo al ver que Ace se dirigía a las profundidades del bosque. Este al pasar al lado de Luffy poso su mano en su hombro.

Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos pendientes, no te preocupes regresare pronto- dijo Ace.

Hey, quien era esa niña.- dijo Luffy entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Mierda_- Pensó Ace nervioso.

¿Q-Que niña?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Esa niña… era pequeña y rubia.- dijo Luffy mostrando la altura con sus manos.

Ah… - dijo Ace sin mirarlo.- Creo que se llamaba… ¿Lucy?

¡Acaso no estaba contigo!- dijo Luffy gritando.- ¿Quien es ella?

Jajaja Acaso estas celoso.- dijo Ace sonriendo pícaramente.

¡N-No!- dijo Luffy avergonzado, y quitándole la mirada.

Jajaja no te preocupes, por cierto.- dijo Ace con seriedad.- No te acerques a la batalla.

No nos tienen permitido acercarnos.- dijo Luffy incluyendo a su hermano.

Qué cosas dices.- dijo Ace riendo.- solo los hombres pueden ir, y tu solo eres un mocoso.

¡Q-Que!- dijo Luffy enfadado y provocando una pelea.- ¡Ace, ya verás!

Lo siento me tengo que ir.- dijo Ace posando una mano sobre su cabeza.- Cuídate, Luffy.

¿Ace?- dijo Luffy preocupado, al ver que no respondió ante la pelea.

Nos vemos.- dijo Ace despidiéndose de su hermano a lo lejos.

Qué raro.- dijo Luffy pensativo.- Jijiji lo seguiré para ver que está tramando.

-o-

Lucy…- dijo Nami al ver que estaba más pálida.

Continua.- dijo Lucy sin mirarla.- Aun no terminas la historia…

Está bien.- dijo Nami colocándose a su lado, pues las gotas de lluvia ya estaban surgiendo del cielo.

-o-

Nami…- dijo Luffy agitado.- acompáñame, Ace está planeando algo y no me dejo participar.- diciendo esto último entre pucheros.

Jaa.- dijo Nami molesta.- por que debería ir, además está prohibido salir del edificio.

Pero cuando has seguido las reglas.- bufo Luffy entre sonrisas.- ¡Vamos!

¡Ah!- dijo Nami mientras era llevada por la fuerza por su compañero.- ¿Luffy?

Vamos.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-o-

Ace…- dijo Layla con dificultad.

¡Layla!- dijo Ace agobiado por la situación de la chica.

Todo el grupo que ayudaba a Layla, incluido Ace, estaban luchando contra los capitanes, los cuales no tenían piedad con ninguno y la batalla se estaba tiñendo de sangre poco a poco. Layla observaba como sus compañeros, con quienes habían compartido cosas desde pequeños, estaban siendo malheridos, pese a eso no podía ayudarlos, estaba respirando con dificultad, ya que la magia de su interior se había descontrolado, y no dejaba de emanar de su cuerpo. Zeref en cambio había enloquecido, reía a carcajadas ante la batalla, y se acercaba a Layla, pues deseaba tener todo el poder que ella poseía.

T-Tu.- dijo Layla observando a su enemigo.- Detente…

Jajaja.- dijo Zeref riendo.- Dame tu poder… ¡Quiero tu PODER!

Layla se angustio ante la locura del chico, la magia oscura en su interior lo había poseído, y estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ante la extrema situación no veía más alternativa que enfrentarse a él y eliminar todo rastro de la oscuridad de su cuerpo.

¿Layla?- dijo Ace quien observo como la chica, comenzó a recitar unos hechizos de magia antigua, los cuales formaron unos sellos que rodearon a Zeref.

Ace intento acercarse rápidamente, pues las consecuencias de que Layla utilizara su magia, era que lentamente consumía su vida, ese era el precio de tener una magia ilimitada, pero ese caso era completamente diferente con Zeref, pues durante toda su vida, había sido controlado por esa gran cantidad de magia, y su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado.

¡Layla!- grito Ace desesperado por detenerla pero fue golpeado por uno de los capitanes, Akainu golpeo su pecho provocando que se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo, escupiendo sangre.- ¡Bastardo!

No te desconcentres.- dijo Akainu sonriendo maliciosamente.- Es una batalla de vida o muerte.

No te interpongas en mi camino.- dijo Ace emanado una fuerte energía de su cuerpo.

Q-Que… Acaso eres un mago.- dijo Akainu sorprendido.- ¿Tu no pertenecías a Raftel?

Jajaja.- dijo Ace sonriendo.- Acaso crees que solo los magos pueden ser capaces de tener poderes.

Es-Eso es imposible.- dijo Akainu desconcertado.- Eres un moustro.

Ya me has hecho perder mi tiempo.- dijo Ace golpeando al Capitán, con una gran energía, que provoco que Akainu fuera lanzado a una gran distancia.

Ja…Jajaja.- rio a carcajadas Akainu, quien al parecer no le afecto el golpe.- Eres sorprendente.

Q-Que.- dijo Ace sorprendido.

Te quiero matar.- dijo Akainu sin dejar de delirar.- Jajaja, te destruiré…

Akainu se acerco rápidamente y ambos intercambiaron golpes, eran certeros y eficaces, pues ambos cayeron al suelo sangrando y pero volviendo a levantarse para continuar con la pelea.

Nee Nami creo que es aquí.- dijo Luffy sonriendo, ambos se encontraban en una parte del bosque, cercano a la planicie donde se libraba la batalla.

Creo que no es buena idea que vengamos Luffy.- dijo Nami observando cómo luchaban a lo lejos.

Solo observaremos.- dijo Luffy emocionado.- pero me pregunto ¿dónde estará Ace?

Debe estar en el edificio con los demás.- dijo Nami suspirando.- Volvamos…

Espera.- dijo Luffy con seriedad, y dirigiendo su mirada al campo de batalla.-… ¿A-Ace?

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Nami sorprendida y mirando en la misma dirección.- Pero que… ¡¿Luffy?!

Grito la pelirroja mientras observaba como su compañero se dirigía rápidamente al campo de batalla, pues la chica luego diviso como Ace estaba luchando intensamente, con un sujeto y ambos sangraban, Nami quedo inmóvil y palideció rápidamente.- ¡LUFFY!

¿Luffy?- dijo Ace asustado al escuchar el nombre del chico, dio media vuelta rápidamente.- ¿Que…?

¡Ace!- grito Luffy enloquecido de ira y corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia él.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¡Luffy vete de aquí!- grito Ace furioso, quien mientras estaba distraído recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Te dije que no te distrajeras.- dijo Akainu riendo y observando al chico que acababa de aparecer.-Jajaja ¿Acaso también quieres morir mocoso?

¡¿Bastardo que le hiciste a Ace?!- dijo Luffy acercándose a toda velocidad al Capitán.

Jajaja.- dijo Akainu riendo, mientras esquivaba los golpes del muchacho y con un golpe lo envió lejos de él.- Jajaja ¿tu refuerzo es un mocoso? Que lamentable.- dirigiendo su mirada a Ace, quien estaba de pie, y fue golpeado por este.

Quien esta distraído ahora.- dijo Ace enojado, se dirigió donde estaba Luffy.- ¡Vete!

A-Ace.- dijo Luffy algo confundido por el golpe.- Tú no…

Luffy.- dijo Ace dando le espalda.- No quiero perderte, por favor, ¡Vete!

¡ACE!- grito Luffy al ver que su hermano fue golpeado con gran fuerza, pues el Capitán había utilizado un poder que le permitía perforar cualquier cosa, dejando a Ace malherido.

Vamos.- dijo Akainu acercando a Ace a su rostro, aun con su puño incrustado en su pecho.- Esto es todo lo que tienes ¡Basura!- lanzo a Ace hacia un lado, y dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy.

¿A-Ace?- dijo Luffy pasmado.

Bien, tú eres el siguiente.- dijo Akainu sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose a Luffy.- Jajaja.

¡Bastardo!- grito Luffy y fue a golpearlo directamente, pero fue rápidamente desviado por un golpe de Akainu.

Que basuras.- dijo Akainu dejando de sonreír.- ¡Todos ustedes morirán!

L-Luffy.- dijo Ace mientras observaba con dificultad como Akainu se acercaba a él.

Primero comenzare contigo BASURA.-dijo Akainu enfurecido y emanando una energía anormal, enviándola toda a su brazo derecho, el cual se fue iluminando se un color rojo intenso.

¿Q-Que?...- dijo Luffy sintiendo como el miedo invadía su cuerpo.- ¿Qué cosa eres tú?

Akainu se acerco, preparándose para golpear al muchacho, sin piedad alguna y con la locura envolviendo su mente, golpeo con todo su poder, hundiéndose en el cuerpo del joven y atravesándolo por el pecho. Pero el objetivo que tenía en mente, no era el que había golpeado, sino uno más grande, y este sonreía.

Lo siento.- dijo Ace quien cayó en los brazos de Luffy, con un gran agujero en su pecho.

A-Ace…- dijo Luffy impactado, y sujetando a su hermano entre sus brazos.- T-Tú no puedes morir…- Mientras observaba como su mano se teñida de la sangre de su hermano y las lagrimas no se detenía.

G-Gracias.- dijo Ace asomando una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que el chico estaba a salvo.- L-Luffy.

Ace…- dijo Luffy al ver que su hermano dejo de moverse, estaba inerte es sus brazos.- ¡ACE!

Luffy…- dijo Nami quien se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico estático, con Ace en sus brazos, palideció, y no pudo evitar las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Jajaja.- dijo Akainu, quien estaba riendo con felicidad, cuando de repente detrás de él apareció, otro Capitán quien lo sujeto y se lo llevo con él, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Nami, quien la correspondió asustada, y luego el Capitán desapareció junto con Akainu. Mientras Nami sujetaba a Luffy entre sus brazos, pero este no reaccionaba, estaba en shock.

Layla quien estaba en todo momento encargándose de la batalla con Zeref, observo la escena impactada. Ace yacía en los brazos de su hermano, bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejilla, y su poder aumento descontroladamente. Estaba inconsciente pero su poder estaba sobrepasando los limites que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar, Zeref temblaba de la emoción, y los sellos lo rodeaban sellando sus poderes poco a poco, pero estos se fueron debilitando debido al sobre poder que emergía de su dueña. Zeref dejo de sonreír y observo como la joven que estaba delante de ella, estaba poco a poco iluminándose, y su cuerpo lentamente se desintegraba. Zeref rápidamente se acerco a ella, tratando se sujetarla, pero esta simplemente se desintegro aun mas rápido al contacto.

Lucy… Ace…- fueron sus últimas palabras, junto a sus lágrimas las cuales fueron despareciendo con ella.

La luz que emergía del cuerpo de Layla fue desapareciendo lentamente, sumergiendo a todos los presentes en la oscuridad. Desde ese día, que Zeref despareció sin dejar rastro, y los capitanes pese a las acciones que realizaron, ahora están en los más altos cargos de este mundo.

T-Todo tiene sentido ahora…- dijo Lucy sin levantar la mirada, pero se asomaban unas pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.- Siempre tuve ese extraño sentimiento, sabía que por dentro, conocía este lugar.

Sé que es algo impactante.- dijo Nami con una mano en su rostro.- Pero sentí la necesidad de contarte la verdad.

Gracias Nami.- dijo Lucy esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah!- dijo Nami sorprendida.- creo que omití algunas partes.- sonriendo levemente.- La razón por la que se tantas cosas…

-o- Antes de la charla entre Lucy y Nami, y la declaración de guerra…

Ah! Que cansada estoy.- dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en un banco del lugar.- Este libro no me ha servido de nada.- mientras observaba el misterioso libro.- Oye… Sé que tienes algo de valor… Vamos, Sácalo de ahí.- dijo sonriendo.

Nami sonría por la idea de estar hablando con un libro, pero de repente sintió como este comenzaba a brillar y unas letras aparecieron por todas las hojas del libro, eran de un color dorado intenso.

Pero que…- dijo Nami soltando el libro, por lo sorprendida, cuando lo intento levantar unas iniciales se marcaron en la portada del libro.- ¿Layla Heartfilia?- lo sujeto curiosa y comenzó a leerlo.

Todo estaba escrito ahí, cosas que sucedieron el pasado, algunas que no tenían explicación y Nami sorprendida comenzó con la lectura, de modo que se entero de toda la verdad que hasta ese momento estaba oculta.

-o-

Bueno como te acabo de decir.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- cualquier duda que tengas, solo debes leer ese libro.

Entiendo.- dijo Lucy algo más tranquila.- Gracias Nami.- sonriendo.- Por todo.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de volver, cada una por diferentes caminos, pero sin darse cuenta, una persona estaba con ella, tenía el cabello oscuro, tenia puesta una túnica , y se iba acercando lentamente hacia las chicas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Un día de retraso :c (Perdón) Pero estuve complicada con la parte de la muerte de Ace :c me tuve que ver unos videos para poder hacer lo mejor posible :S pero es tan triste . Bueno espero que no haya sido muy enredada la historia, me falto colocar por que Nami traiciono a Luffy pero eso lo pondremos en el próximo, Ya apareció Zeref jojojo como algunos ya sospechaban él es el antagonista c: Bueno de ahora en adelante será interesante como se desarrollan las relaciones entre Raftel y Magnolia :D Espero que les guste… C:**_

_**Chrome x9**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**Secreto revelado **_

Z-Zeref…- dijo Nami impactada, su mirada se dirigía a un chico que estaba detrás de ellas.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida y dirigió su mirada al chico, quien al corresponderle la mirada, y este sonrió.

Layla…- dijo Zeref con una tierna sonrisa.

Nami se interpuso delante de Lucy y retrocedió levemente junto a ella, sin ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera hacer reaccionar al chico. Mientras que Zeref no quitaba la mirada de Lucy, comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

N-No te acerques.- dijo Lucy aterrada, quien estaba detrás de Nami.

Quítate.- dijo Zeref dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja.

Nami solo mantuvo la mirada del chico, pero Lucy sintió como temblaba levemente, la abrumadora magia que poseía el ser que estaba al frente de ellas, era monstruosa, y se llegaba a percibir ante la más mínima provocación.

Lucy… Vete.- dijo Nami sin mirarla.

No te dejare con…- dijo Lucy sujetándola pero fue rápidamente alejada por un golpe de ella.

¡Te dije que te fueras!- dijo Nami furiosa.

N-Nami.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo levemente.

No me subestimes.- dijo Nami sonriendo levemente.- no por algo soy una maga de la clase S.- dicho esto una gran cantidad de magia comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de ella, las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor y la tormenta cada vez se volvía más violenta.

Lucy dio media vuelta, sin antes de dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Zeref, quien se la correspondió, con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolo. Justo en el momento en que Lucy se disponía a alejarse, se sintió una fuerte presión en el aire, que dejo a Lucy sin aliento, y en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta, Nami estaba empapada de sangre, la cual emanaba de unas graves heridas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, y Zeref se encamino hacia ella para poder terminar de una vez con su vida.

¡Nami!- dijo Lucy acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

V-Vete.- dijo Nami con dificultad, y escupiendo sangre de su boca.

No.- dijo Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zeref.- ¡Detente!

Zeref la miro indiferente.- Quítate.- dijo con frialdad.

¡No!- dijo Lucy sujetando con más fuerza a Nami.- ¡Déjala! Iré contigo, pero no la lastimes.

Porque.- dijo Zeref quien estaba a un lado de ella.- Por que te sacrificas por ella.

Lucy no le respondió, pero mantuvo una fiera mirada con Zeref, quien resignado dejo de usar la magia, la presión del ambiente ceso, y la lluvia caía tranquilamente sobre ellos.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Zeref agachándose para quedar cara a cara con Lucy.- Tú no eres Layla.

Ella era mi madre.- dijo Lucy mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del chico.

Zeref abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.- Jajaja… perfecto.- dijo sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Lucy y levantándola de lugar.- siento el poder fluir por tus venas… es el mismo poder.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Lucy soltándose de Zeref y retrocediendo.

Perfecto…- dijo Zeref sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.- Pensar que ese poder… puede ser mío.

Lucy lo observo aterrada, y recordó lo que había sucedido con su madre.

Nunca te lo daré.- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- El dolor que sienten todas estas personas es por tu estúpida ambición.

Pero que estás diciendo mocosa.- dijo un sujeto que apareció detrás de ella.

Jajaja esta chica no sabe lo que le espera.- dijo otro riendo a carcajadas.

Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente, habían tres sujetos, eran los capitanes, eran enormes y se veían muy fuertes, uno de ellos, permanecía en silencio, en cambio, los otros se acercaron a la chica.

Aléjense de mi.- dijo Lucy retrocediendo, pero al hacerlo choco contra Zeref quien sonriendo, la sujeto por la frente, diciendo una palabras, Lucy cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera pudimos divertirnos con ella.- dijo uno sonriendo.

Uno de ellos dirigió su mirada a Nami, quien estaba inconsciente.- ¿Por qué no la mataste?

Estaba con ella.- dijo Zeref mirando indiferente hacia la chica pelirroja.- En realidad no me importa si muere o no.

Jajaja yo me encargo de ella.- dijo uno de ellos riendo.

Akainu…- dijo el sujeto que estaba detrás en silencio.- Déjamela a mí.

Aokiji.- dijo Akainu molesto.- Tú… ¡Ja! no me hagas reír.

Oh…- dijo Zeref sonriendo.- Es extraño que quieras ensuciarte las manos.

Prefiero no hacerlo, pero no deseo quedarme a observar como lo hacen.- dijo Aokiji mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Pero justo en ese momento, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el interior del bosque y observaron como chico apareció de la nada junto con sus camaradas, todos ellos estaban impactados con la escena. Nami estaba inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que Lucy estaba levemente lastimada y en brazos de Zeref.

N-Nami.- dijo Robín observando sorprendida al igual que todos.

Luffy se acerco con una gran rapidez hacia Nami, sujetándola contra su pecho.

Nami…- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.

¡Bastardos que le hicieron!- grito Ussop quien estaba detrás de Zoro.

Zeref sin inmutarse por la presencia de los demás, sonreía.

Vámonos.- dijo Zeref mirando a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.- Ya tengo lo que quería.

Si.- dijeron a coro los tres capitanes.

¿Lucy?- dijo Luffy sorprendió, al ver a la chica.

Oh… pero si es el mocoso.- dijo Akainu riendo.- Jajaja ¿sigues siendo igual de débil?

Luffy quedo impactado por la presencia de aquel sujeto, quien luego de la muerte de su hermano, no volvió a aparecer, pese a la intensa búsqueda que realizo, nunca hubo rastro de su paradero.

T-TÚ…- dijo Luffy emanado una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo.

Vaya.- dijo Akainu sonriendo y acercándose a Luffy.- Jajaja Vamos pelea, estoy sediento de sangre.

Justo en el momento que Luffy iba a enfrentarse al capitán, Aokiji, sujeto a Akainu y lo tele transporto con él. Zeref quien observo la escena, solo suspiro y de igual modo se tele trasporto junto al capitán restante.

Todos quedaron atónitos, y los demás observaron a Luffy, quien bajo la mirada y acaricio suavemente a Nami.

Hay que curarla.- dijo Luffy levantándose con Nami entre sus brazos.

Si.- dijo Ussop dirigiéndose hacia el bosque a toda velocidad.- Iré a llamar a Chopper.

Luffy.- dijo Robín acercándose a el chico.- Ese sujeto era…

Si.- dijo Luffy asintiendo.

Espera.- dijo Zoro molesto.- ¿La mocosa estará bien?

Luffy le dirigió la mirada, y ambos se percataron de que en esa situación, solo podían esperar lo peor.

Pero por que Nami-swan estaba con la señorita Lucy.- dijo Sanji preocupado.

No lo sé.- dijo Luffy observando a Nami.- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nos explique.

Si.- dijo Robín observando a la pelirroja.- pero está en muy mal estado.

Apurémonos.- dijo Luffy mientras desaparecía junto a sus camaradas.

-o-

No lo entiendo.- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada.- Por que querrían a Lucy.

Saaa.- dijo Happy quien estaba a su lado.- Quizás Lucy es alguien importante.

Eso es algo que no podernos descartar.- dijo Erza quien estaba junto a los chicos.

Tch- dijo Natsu observando hacia otro lado.- Y por que el hielito nos tiene que acompañar.

Que dijiste estúpido.- dijo Gray enfadado.

Es la cuarta vez que les digo que dejen de pelear.- dijo Erza golpeando a ambos chicos.

Yo nunca quizá formar un equipo con ustedes.- dijo Gray enfadado.

Pues no eres el único.- dijo Natsu enfrentándose a él.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Erza emanado un aura asesina de su cuerpo.

L-Lo sentimos.- dijeron ambos a coro.

¿Y por qué te importa tanto esa tal Lucy?- dijo Gray confundido.

Ha…- dijo Natsu inocente.- Ella es mi amiga.

Pero si la conociste hace dos días.- dijo Gray exaltándose.

Jajaja pero parece una buena chica.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Si que eres un cabeza hueca.- dijo Gray suspirando.

Ya cállense.- dijo Erza mientras observaba un mapa.- Según el mapa tenemos que ir hacia Gringor.

Es el lugar de reunión de esos bastardos.- dijo Gray a un lado de Erza.- ¿Segura que tenemos que ir hacia allá?

Si.- dijo Erza encaminados hacia adelante.- No queda muy lejos, llegaremos para el atardecer.

Tch- dijo Gray molesto.- Si no fuera por tus mareos iríamos en algún transporte.

Nadie te ha dicho que nos acompañes idiota.- dijo Natsu enojado.

Cállense.- dijo Erza enfadada.- No vamos en coche para no desperdiciar nuestro poder mágico.

Si.- dijeron ambos a coro.

Aye…- dijo Happy suspirando.- creo que va a ser un largo viaje.

-o-

Estaba oscuro y estaba nevando, el frio entraba hacia el interior del lugar. Lucy se despertó mareada, pues sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía, intento levantase pero no hubo resultado, cuando estuvo más consciente observo que estaba atada a la pared del lugar.

Q-Que es esto.- dijo Lucy aun algo mareada.

Veo que despertaste.- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a Lucy.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Lucy intentando reconocer al sujeto, sin mayores resultados.

Soy Aokiji… - dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica.- Zeref estará de regreso muy pronto.

¿Z-Zeref?- dijo Lucy palideciendo.- No… Él fue…

La muerte de Layla fue algo que ella misma provoco.- dijo Aokiji mientras bajaba la mirada.

No.- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos.- yo sé todo, y Zeref es el culpable de todo.

Las razones de Zeref son algo que van más allá de su entendimiento.- dijo Aokiji mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Acaso tú lo apoyas por esas razones.- dijo Lucy más lúcida que antes.

No debería hablar más contigo.- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.

Lucy intento liberarse de las ataduras pero eran mágicas y solo las podía deshacerlas el mismo creador, pensó en la posibilidad de usar a Loke para poder escapar del lugar, pero sería muy arriesgado tanto para ella como para Loke, por lo que ocurrió con Nami.

No pienses en usar magia.- dijo Aokiji observándola.- En esta cueva no puedes usar magia, es algo especial.

Entiendo.- dijo Lucy resignándose.- ¿Que es lo que me pasara?

No lo sé.- dijo Aokiji desviándole la mirada.

… _Natsu_- pensó Lucy bajando la mirada.- _Después de todo no puedo hacer nada… Quería detener la guerra, ahora entiendo que la guerra entre ellos, no es más que un malentendido_.- dijo asomando una pequeña lagrima.- _Quizás no vuelva a ver a nadie más._

-o-

Luffy…- dijo Nami entre sueños.

Luffy bajo la mirada y la acaricio suavemente.

Creo que ya está bien.- dijo Chopper sonriendo.- no te preocupes, está fuera de peligro.

Luffy no le respondió, y Chopper decidió dejarlos un tiempo a solas.

Nami se despertó bruscamente.- ¡LUCY!- dijo alterada.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy, quien se asusto con la brusca reacción de ella, se le acerco y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

¡¿Donde está Lucy?!- dijo Nami alterada.

Se la llevaron.- dijo Luffy manteniendo la compostura.

Nami se sorprendió al ver quién era y se separo rápidamente del chico, sentándose en la cama del lugar.

L-Lo siento.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Creo que debería irme.

No.- dijo Luffy sin dejar de mirarla.- Quiero que me digas que ocurrió.

Lucy…- dijo Nami apretando los puños.- Zeref se llevo a Lucy.

¿Zeref?- dijo Luffy sorprendido.- Él está muerto.

No.- dijo Nami temblando levemente.- Él fue el que me hizo esto.

No…- dijo Luffy sentándose en una silla y con la cabeza baja.- No puede ser… ¿Ese sujeto era Zeref?

Luffy…- dijo Nami observando la tensión del chico.- Yo…

¿Por qué Lucy?- dijo observado directamente los ojos de ella.

Ella es la hija de Layla.- dijo desviándole la mirada.

Q-Que…- dijo Luffy impactado.- Ella…

Si.- dijo Nami sin mirarlo.- Debes saber que significa.

Si.- dijo Luffy posando una mano sobre su frente.- No pensé que ella… Desde que la vi, sentí el poder que ocultaba en su interior, pero jamás imagine…

Entiendo.- dijo Nami levantándose.- Pensaste que era una infiltrada de Fairy Tail, y es por eso que la mandaste para allá ¿no?

No realmente.- dijo Luffy sin mirar a la chica.- En realidad quería investigarte a ti.

Nami lo observo sorprendida, y al corresponderle la mirada, la desvió rápidamente. Pero Luffy se levanto y la tomo por las muñecas.

Mírame.- dijo Luffy molesto.

No.- dijo Nami con frialdad.

Explícame.- dijo Luffy sujetándola contra la pared.- ¿Que es lo que ocurrió contigo?

Nami intento zafarse pero el chico solo la presionó más, mantuvo la mirada baja y luego de un momento le correspondió la mirada.

Está bien.- dijo Nami indiferente.- Pero luego de esto, nada cambiara entre nosotros.

Luffy lo dudo un momento, y luego asintió.

La vez en que Ace murió.- dijo Nami con una voz triste.-, pese a mis intentos, tú no reaccionabas, estaban en shock, yo te cargué a ti para alejarte del campo de batalla y fue en ese momento en el que Aokiji apareció.

Que…- dijo Luffy sorprendido, pero Nami decidió continuar.

Él observo en el estado en el que te encontrabas e intento sujetarte, pero yo lo aleje rápidamente, pues no confiaba en él…

Tengo que alejarlos de aquí.- dijo Aokiji indiferente.

Po-Porque nos ayudas.- dijo Nami asustada.

El chico es alguien importante.- dijo Aokiji observando a Luffy.- no puedo permitir que muera en este lugar.

¡Pero Ace también murió!- dijo Nami entre lagrimas.

Cuando me percate fue demasiado tarde.- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.- Pero que quede claro, el chico es una excepción.

Nami lo observo sorprendida y decidió confiar en él, ya que no tenía otra alternativa.

Está bien.- dijo Nami sujetando con más fuerza a Luffy.- Pero no me separare de él.

Entiendo.- dijo Aokiji acercándose a ambos y comenzando a tele transportarlos.

Nami junto a los dos, desaparecieron, y luego se encontraban en un pastizal a afueras de la ciudad.

Aquí están lo suficientemente lejos.- dijo Aokiji mientras observaba hacia la lejanía el campo de batalla.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Nami confundida.- ¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio, y miro detenidamente a Nami.

La guerra continuara.- dijo Aokiji sin dejar de mirarla.- él es necesario, no podemos perder a mas camaradas de Raftel. Pero ¿por qué estas en este país?, luego serán separados por las clases a las que pertenecen.

¿Q-Que?- dijo Nami sorprendida.-Eso no puede…

Así es la guerra.- dijo Aokiji desviándole la mirada.- Aun que deberías hacer algo, ve hacia Magnolia y únete al gremio más fuerte…

Que estás diciendo.- dijo Nami molesta.- Yo no abandonare…

Es por el bien de él.- dijo Aokiji mirando a Luffy.- el será el objetivo a partir de ahora, todos lo persiguieran, ya que se entrometió en la guerra.

No…- dijo Nami mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- Luffy no…

Puedo hacer algo por él.- dijo Aokiji observando a Nami.- pero a cambio trabajaras para mí.

Q-Que…- dijo Nami confundida.

Como dije, quiero que te unas al gremio más fuerte, y me des información de ellos.- dijo Aokiji indiferente.- Como maga no tendrás problemas. Si cumples, hare que dejen en paz al muchacho.

P-Pero…- dijo Nami bajando la mirada y sin dejar de llorar.- No puedo abandonarlo… menos en este estado.

Es algo que tú debes decidir.- dijo Aokiji comenzando a alejarse de ella.

E-Esta bien.- dijo Nami entre sollozos. ¡Lo hare!

Bien.- dijo Aokiji con indiferencia mientras desaparecía.- Nos vemos después.

L-Luffy.- dijo Nami sujetando al chico.- Lo siento…

-o-

Luffy estaba sorprendido, y la tristeza lo invadió, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura.

Entonces.- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.- Por qué después de eso actuaban tan fría con todos.

No me permitió tener contacto con ustedes.- dijo Nami con tristeza.- Así que continúe bajos sus órdenes.

T-Todo esto por mi.- dijo Luffy golpeando con fuerza la pared.- ¡¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme?!

Sé que eres fuerte.- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa.- pero es algo que decidí hacer por mi cuenta.

Luffy bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de la chica, esto la sorprendió.

Lo siento…- dijo Luffy rodeándola con brazos.- Lo siento Nami…

Porque te…- dijo Nami interrumpida por unas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos e intento soltarse del chico- Y-Yo fui…

No.- dijo Luffy sujetándola con más fuerza contra su pecho.- Déjame abrazarte…

Luffy.- dijo Nami entre lágrimas y le correspondió el abrazo.

-o-

¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Zeref frente a Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.- dijo sin mirarlo.

Veo que tienes sangre humana corriendo por tus venas.- dijo Zeref acercase más hacia la chica.- Parece que te está haciendo efecto el veneno.

¿Veneno?- dijo Lucy mareada.- ¿Qué ve-veneno?

¿Porque le administras veneno?- dijo Aokiji observando a la chica.

Es una hierba especial.- dijo Zeref sonriendo.- No es veneno en sí, su único efecto es aumentar el poder mágico de su portador.

¿Pero qué piensas hacer?- dijo Aokiji observando nervioso al chico.- Piensas hacer lo mismo que con Layla.

Quizás.- dijo Zeref eufórico.- estoy emocionado, luego de esperar por tanto tiempo, por fin podre obtener este poder.

¿Y si ocurre lo mismo?- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.

No.- dijo Zeref con frialdad.- Ella no morirá, ella es diferente…- diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Aquí está el capi, con algunos días de atraso, tuvimos algunas dificultades ya que no tuvimos tiempo para continuarlo ya sea por los movimientos estudiantiles o por el colegio :3 Pero no lo dejaremos a medias, por lo demás, el capi, por fin comenzara una nueva batalla :D Ah! y si habrá NaLu *o* es solo que más adelante, porque ahora las cosas están tensas, y mucho mas con Zeref e.e jojojo **_

_**Chrome x9 **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**_

_**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**_

_**+ Mavis Vermilion **_

Zeref- dijo Akainu mientras observaba a su compañero.- ¿Qué sucede?

Esta chica…- dijo Zeref molesto.- El veneno no está haciendo efecto.

Yo la veo bastante afectada.- dijo Kizaru confundido, al ver que la chica apenas podía respirar.

No.- dijo Zeref bajando la mirada.- Su magia se mantiene restringida.

Zeref.- dijo Aokiji interrumpiéndolos.- Los conflictos continúan pero no están avanzando como lo deseábamos.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Akainu.- ¿Acaso ya no comenzó la guerra?

Si pero según mis fuentes, tanto Magnolia como Raftel, solo entraron en conflictos menores.- dijo Aokiji con seriedad.

Esto está mal.- dijo Kizaru pensativo.- ¿Qué haremos para que peleen entre sí?

Natsu… Luffy.- dijo Lucy con dificultad.

Zeref observo detenidamente a Lucy, y este sonrió.

Quiero que se encarguen de ellos.- dijo Zeref mientras se sentaba en el lugar.

Yo me encargare de Monckey D. Luffy.- dijo Akainu sonriendo.

Entonces, yo iré por Natsu… ¿Dragneel?- dijo Kizaru mientras se daba la media vuelta, pensativo.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos objetivos, mientras tanto Aokiji esperaba por órdenes de Zeref.

Quiero que vayas por alguien.- dijo Zeref observando con seriedad a Aokiji, y este solo se limito a asentir.

-o-

Luffy.- dijo Nami alejándose para mantener la distancia.- Tenemos que ir por Lucy.

Si.- dijo Luffy manteniendo su mirada.

Debemos reunirnos, iré por Erza y los demás, me están esperando en Gringor.- dijo Nami entristeciendo la mirada.- Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Zeref y sus camaradas.

Entiendo.- dijo Luffy pensativo.- Sera difícil estar en compañía de los de Fairy Tail.

No te preocupes, les explicare la situación, pero no te aseguro nada, con lo estúpido que es Natsu.- dijo Nami mientras suspiraba.- Pero los necesitamos, no podremos enfrentarlos si solo son ustedes.

Luffy no contesto, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.- Nami, no nos subestimes.

Nami mantuvo la mirada con él, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Ussop entro en la habitación.

Luffy tenemos problemas.- dijo Ussop quien estaba transpirando y temblando.- Encontramos a un sujeto dentro del área.

Nami y Luffy salieron rápidamente de la habitación junto a Ussop, y se encontraron con Zoro, Robín, Chopper y Sanji.

Luffy este sujeto es… Akainu.- dijo Zoro molesto.

Entiendo.- dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba al centro de la sala.- Déjenmelo a mí.

¿Qué? Estás loco.- dijo Ussop a coro con Chopper.- Sólo no podrás enfrentarte a él.

Cállense, esto es algo que Luffy tiene que hacer.- dijo Zoro bajando la mirada.

Si.- dijo Nami apoyándolo.- Zoro tiene toda la razón.

Chicos.- dijeron Ussop y Chopper a coro.- ¡Están locos!

No, está bien.- dijo Robín sonriendo.

Pero no pensamos abandonarte, si llega a ponerse peligroso, te ayudaremos.- dijo Sanji asintiendo.

Entiendo.- dijo Luffy sin poder evitar sonreír.- Son unos idiotas sin remedio.

Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, cuando escucho unos pasos a la lejanía que se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Chico.- dijo Akainu sonriendo.- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Si.- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

-o-

Tengo hambre…- dijo Natsu mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ayee…- dijo Happy, quien estaba en la cabeza de Natsu.

Que no puedes calmar tu estomago.- dijo Gray molesto.

Creo que debemos descansar por un momento.- dijo Erza mientras observaba los alrededores.

Por lo menos ya llegamos a Gringor.- dijo Gray suspirando.

El punto de reunión es en el Bar Milthor.- dijo Erza sonriendo.- Vamos.

Oh…- dijeron Natsu y Happy desanimados.

Todos se encaminaron al bar, recorriendo las calles y preguntándoles a los habitantes, llegaron a su destino, pero en este no había nadie.

¿Aun no han llegado?- dijo Erza pensativa.- Tendremos que esperarlos.

Por cierto a quien estamos esperando.- dijo Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

Saa.- dijo Happy inocentemente.

Estamos esperando a Nami- dijo Erza antes de ser interrumpida.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Gray pensativo.- ¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos con Nami cuando estamos en una situación de emergencia como esta?

No lo sé.- dijo Erza preocupada.- Pero el maestro nos envió aquí por alguna razón.

¡Ah! No entiendo nada.- dijo Natsu molesto.- ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez por Lucy?

Ayee.- dijo Happy asintiendo.- Lucy debe estar esperando por nosotros.

Natsu.- dijo Erza sonriendo.

Bien, entonces va…mos.- dijo Natsu mientras se estaba acercando a la puerta del bar.

Justo en ese momento, en el que Natsu se iba a retirar del lugar, entro una chica albina, de unos hermosos ojos azules. Todos quedaron inmóviles ante la aparición de la chica, esta solo se limito a sonreír al ver a los chicos, y se abalanzo sobre ellos.

-o-

Lucy…- dijo una suave voz que se acercaba hacia ella.

¿Quién es?- dijo Lucy quien estaba en la completa oscuridad.

¿Lucy?- dijo aquella voz.- ¿por qué tan triste?

Yo…- dijo Lucy levantando la mirada.

Era una chica de cabello claro y muy largo, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y tenia puesto un vestido rosa pálido, con unos detalles de azules y en su cuello se enrollaba un listón rojo. De ella emanaba una cálida luz que aclaraba el ambiente ensombrecido.

Mavis…- dijo la niña sonriendo.- Mavis Vermilion, ese es mi nombre.

Lucy se quedo observando a la pequeña niña que estaba junto a ella, pensativa.

¿Por qué?…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

Si que está oscuro aquí.- dijo Mavis observando el lugar.- Vamos Lucy, Te llamas Lucy ¿no?

Si.- dijo Lucy levantándose.- Lucy Heartfilia.

Lo sabia.- dijo Mavis dando vueltas en el lugar.- Estoy muy feliz de conocerte.

Tú… ¿Quién eres?- dijo Lucy confundida.- Nunca te había visto antes.

Mavis se detuvo y miro detenidamente a Lucy.

Mavis.- dijo entonando la voz.- Soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

¿Qué?- dijo Lucy ladeando la cabeza.

Ese símbolo que tienes en tu mano.- dijo Mavis acercándose y tomando su mano derecha.- Me permite estar aquí contigo.

Lucy quedo inmóvil por un momento.- ¿Pero dónde estoy?

Estas en una clase de trance.- dijo Mavis bajando la mirada.- Tú estas en manos de Zeref en estos momentos.

Ahora me acuerdo.- dijo Lucy mientras observaba hacia los alrededores.- Es cierto, Zeref me tiene en esa especie de cueva anti-mágica ¿no?

Si.- dijo Mavis dando media vuelta.- Tienes que salir de ahí.

Lo sé.- dijo Lucy apretando los puños.- Pero como lo haré.

Yo te ayudare.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- Dime Lucy ¿Crees en la magia?

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy confundida por un momento.- Si.

Bien.- dijo Mavis emocionada.- Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Entiendo.- dijo Lucy asintiendo.

-o-

Luffy…- dijo Nami al ver que este estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Akainu.

Hey…- dijo una voz la cual se encontraba adentrada en el bosque.

Nami se dio vuelta rápidamente.-…Aokiji.

Necesito…- dijo Aokiji antes de ser interrumpido.

Vete.- dijo Nami rápidamente.- Aquí solo encontraras problemas.

Aokiji se acerco rápidamente a ella, y la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca.

Necesito que vengas conmigo.- dijo Aokiji con seriedad.

Suéltame.- dijo Nami alterada.- ¿Que te sucede?

Zeref… Te tengo que llevar con él.- dijo Aokiji comenzando a caminar.

¡Suéltame!- dijo Nami intentando zafarse de él.

¿Que no la escuchaste?- dijo Zoro molesto.- Suéltala.

Zoro…- dijo Nami sorprendida.

Aokiji observo a su contrincante con una mirada fugaz.

No lo hagas muchacho- dijo Aokiji bajando la mirada.- Prefiero no luchar.

No me hagas reír.- dijo Zoro con seriedad.- Vamos, Pelea.

¿Qué es lo que harás?- dijo Aokiji sin mirarlo.

Zoro había comenzado a desvainar sus espadas cuando Nami se acerco a él.

No lo hagas Zoro.- dijo Nami preocupada.- No tienes que hacer nada, yo hablare con él.

¿Y tú qué es lo que hablaras con este sujeto?- dijo Zoro sin entender la actitud de ella.

Zoro… Confía en mi.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.

Cuídate.- dijo Zoro dándose la vuelta.- Luffy no me perdonara si te sucede algo.- -Envaino sus espadas y se retiro lentamente.

Lo sé.- dijo Nami sonriendo.- Aokiji.

Tienes que venir.- dijo Aokiji mirándola con seriedad.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Nami molesta.- Todo este tiempo me utilízate para cumplir los fines de Zeref ¿no?

Vamos.- dijo Aokiji ignorándola.

Hey.- dijo Nami alejándose de él.- No iré si no me dices nada.

No tengo la obligación de darte explicaciones.- dijo Aokiji sujetándola con fuerza.

Zeref planea eliminar a Luffy ¿no?-dijo Nami forcejeando.- ¡Tú lo salvaste antes, dijiste que él era importante!

Ahora es diferente.- dijo Aokiji deteniéndose.- Él es capaz de manejar las cosas ahora.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Nami cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- ¿Por que Zeref me quiere a mi?

No lo sé.- dijo Aokiji observándola.- Pero es una orden.

Nami recordó los momentos en los que estuvo con Zeref, y su poderosa magia la cual parecía no tener límites y se estremeció. Pero Aokiji la sujeto con el objetivo de llevarla ante Zeref.

No…- dijo Nami palideciendo.- No quiero.

Aokiji comenzó a tele transportarse junto a Nami, la cual la sujetaba con fuerza para que no escapara de sus manos. Justo en ese momento Luffy se encontraba en una feroz batalla con Akainu.

Bastardo.- dijo Luffy mientras escupía sangre de su boca, provocado por un fuerte golpe en su estomago.

Eso es todo lo que tienes.- dijo Akainu molesto.- Tu hermano era diferente, más poderoso.

Oh entiendo.- dijo Luffy con seriedad, mientras se levantaba lentamente.- Tendré que ponerme serio entonces.

¿Qué?- dijo Akainu irritado por la actitud.- Si que te cre…es.

Akainu fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza, con una rapidez sorprendente que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo y menos de contrarrestarlo, fue lanzado lejos, mientras Luffy se acercaba nuevamente a él.

Ha… Que fue eso mocoso…- dijo Akainu mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que alcanzara a observar a Luffy, este le golpeo un fuerte puñetazo junto con una patada directamente en su estomago.

Jajaja.- dijo Akainu mientras continuaba siendo golpeado en una serie de golpes.- Impresionante, creo que no se les puede subestimar… Pero, no planeo perder.

En ese momento Akainu comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de magia de su cuerpo y sus brazos comenzaron a tomar un color rojo intenso.

Luffy retrocedió levemente, pues aquella magia le traía horribles recuerdos los cuales aun lo atormentaban.

Vamos.- dijo Akainu acercándose a él.- ¿Te quedaras inmóvil ahora? ¿Tienes miedo como la última vez?

Oye…- dijo Luffy quien estaba con la mirada baja.- Sera mejor que te calles.- dijo mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a fluir una gran cantidad de magia que se comparaba o superaba a la de Akainu pues esta no dejaba de elevar su poder mágico.

Jajaja eso es…- dijo Akainu acercándose para golpear a Luffy.- ¡Atácame!

Luffy desapareció de la vista de Akainu, y apareció a centímetro de rostro, con un gran poder golpeo a Akainu en su rostro, el cual cayó al suelo generando un cráter de gran magnitud. Todos sus camaradas quienes estaban observando quedaron impactados, y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Luego de que el polvo de disipara, Luffy se encontraba de pie, a un lado de Akainu, el cual se encontraba inconsciente.

L-Luffy.- dijeron a coro Ussop y Chopper.- ¡Luffy!- fueron a su lado, emocionados.

Todos se acercaron a Luffy el cual se había sentado en el lugar, descansando.

Luffy.- dijo Zoro mientras observaba a Akainu.- No lo mataste.

Si.- dijo Luffy observando a sus compañeros, sonrió.- No seré mejor que él si lo hubiera hecho.

¡Luffy!- dijeron Ussop y Chopper lo abrazaron mientras sollozaban.

Me sigues impresionando, igual que siempre.- dijo Robín con una tierna sonrisa.

Esperen ¿Ahora qué haremos con él?- dijo Ussop mientras lo picaba con una varita.

Pues habrá que llevarlo ante Zeref ¿no?- dijo Sanji riendo.

Oh esa es una buena idea.- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

Yo me encargo de que no despierte.- dijo Chopper riendo maliciosamente.

Chicos…- dijo Robín suspirando, al ver el aura maligna que emanaba de ellos.

Oye…- dijo Luffy mientras observaba a sus compañeros.- ¿Dónde está Nami?

Ella… se encontró con ese sujeto.- dijo Zoro bajando la mirada.

¿Dónde está?- dijo Luffy molesto.

Ella fue con él.- dijo Zoro con seriedad.- Cuando regrese a verla, ya no se encontraba.

Tch.- dijo Luffy levantándose.- Vámonos.

¿I-Iremos donde Zeref?- dijo Ussop tembloroso.- N-No será peligroso.

Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

-o-

L-Lisanna.- dijo Natsu impactado, al ver a la chica albina que tenía entre los brazos.

Natsu, te extrañe tanto.- dijo Lisanna abrazándolo con más fuerza.

No puede ser.- dijo Erza confundida.- ¿Como es posible?

¡Lisanna!- dijo Happy abalanzándose a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Espera.- dijo Gray retrocediendo.- Tú no puedes ser Lisanna.

Moo chicos, soy yo Lisanna.- dijo la chica albina observando a los demás.- Estuve mucho tiempo esperando para volver a verlos.

Pero tú estás… muerta.- dijo Gray mirándola detenidamente.

Que estás diciendo…- dijo Lisanna quien retrocedió lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo…

Lisanna dejo de sonreír y dos lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.- Todo este tiempo estuve esperando… esperando por ti Natsu…

L-Lisanna.- dijo Natsu acercándose lentamente a ella.

Ven… Natsu.- dijo Lisanna acerándose a él con los brazos extendidos.- Tú crees en mi ¿cierto?

¡Espera!- dijo Happy entre lágrimas, se lanzó hacia Natsu.- E-Ella no es Lisanna, por un momento… creí que era ella, pero no lo es, mírala Natsu.

Natsu levanto la mirada para observar detalladamente a Lisanna y de esta emanaba una pequeña fuente de energía, era algo maligno, lo cual no pertenecía a ella.

Es verdad.- dijo Natsu molesto.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Tch.- dijo Lisanna bajando los brazos.- Maldito Gato.

Todos quedaron en shock con el cambio de actitud.

Bueno que desperdicio de tiempo.- dijo Lisanna quien repentinamente comenzó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en la de un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.- Soy Kizaru, el comandante en jefe de la armada de Magnolia.

¿Qué?- dijo Erza impactada.- ¿Que es lo que hace usted aquí?

Vaya si es Erza Scarlett.- dijo Kizaru sonriendo.- Cuantos rumores he oído de ti, pero ahora no vengo por ti, es por Natsu Dragneel.

Bastardo, no sé quién eres y no me importa pero tomar la forma de Lisanna es…- dijo Natsu antes de ser interrumpido.

Si, Si.- dijo mientras comenzaba a emanar una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo.- no perdamos más tiempo, he venido a matarte Natsu Dragneel, espero que me des algo de lo cual divertirme, Dragón Slayer.

¿Que?- dijeron a coro todo.

¡Natsu!- dijo Happy el cual comenzó a ser rodeado por un escudo anti-mágico, pero Erza y Gray comenzaron a ser rodeados de la misma manera.

No quiero que tus amigos intervengan.- dijo Kizaru sonriendo.- Después de todo es una pelea a muerte.

Oh… entiendo.- dijo Natsu emocionado y molesto a la vez.- Entonces que esperas.- dicho esto comenzó a emanar fuego de sus puños.

-o-

¡Espera!- dijo Lucy nerviosa.- No te vayas.

No te preocupes.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- No me iré.

Pero te estás desvaneciendo…- dijo Lucy observándola detalladamente.

Oh… Creo que se me acabo el tiempo.- dijo Mavis ladeando la cabeza.- Al menos alcance a explicarte.

Si…- dijo Lucy sujetando con fuerza un anillo que tenía en sus manos.- Pero no sé si será capaz.

Cree en ti misma.- dijo Mavis sujetándole las manos.- Si crees todo es posible ¿no?

S-Si…- dijo Lucy observando el pequeño anillo dorado, el cual tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en el centro de color plateado.

Bien, nos vemos.- dijo Mavis quien comenzó a desvanecerse con mayor rapidez.

Mavis…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- Gracias.

Mavis se sorprendió levemente y le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa, y luego desapareció.

Entonces.- dijo Lucy quien quedo sumida en la oscuridad.- Este anillo… me sacara de aquí.

Lucy se coloco en anillo en el dedo anular y este comenzó a brillar.

Llévame lejos de aquí, por favor.-dijo Lucy quien comenzó a iluminarse junto con el anillo.

Zeref se encontraba a un lado de Lucy cuando esta comenzó a desvanecerse.

Maldición… No…- dijo Zeref enfurecido, intento sujetar a Lucy pero esta al tocarla, se desvaneció por completo.

Esa chica…- dijo Zeref levantándose.- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Zeref se alejo de la cueva anti-mágica en busca de Lucy, quien fue tele transportada a un bosque espeso y muy extenso, se encontraba sola y muy agotada, pues su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil debido al veneno que reacciono ante la magia del anillo.

¿D-Donde estoy?- dijo Lucy agitada.

En un bosque, afueras de Gringor.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.

Lo logre.- dijo Lucy entre suspiros.- Estoy agotada.

Deberías descansar.- dijo Mavis mientras observaba en los alrededores.- Pero Zeref no tardara en llegar.

Si…- dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos.

_**+ Continuará…**_

_Holaa… Lamento la larga tardanza, tuvimos muchos dramas :s Esta vez voy a subir dos capi para compensar la tardanza, son algo largos :3 pero espero que les guste, en el próximo hay NaLu 3 Y muchas gracias por los review y a los nuevos lectores, nuevamente lamento la larga demora._

_Chrome x9_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**+ Yo te protegeré.**_

No lo entiendo.- dijo Erza apretando los puños.- ¿Por qué él está atacando a Natsu?

No lo sé.- dijo Gray pensativo.- Aun que nunca me dio confianza ese sujeto.

Natsu Dragneel.- dijo Kizaru pensativo.- eres interesante, después de todo fuiste criado por un Dragón ¿no?

Cállate y pelea.- dijo Natsu intentando golpearlo pero con una rapidez anormal Kizaru lo esquivaba rápidamente.

Hey.- dijo Erza con una fuerte voz.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Eres el comandante después de todo.- dijo Gray en el mismo tono que Erza.

Oh.- dijo Kizaru percatándose de sus presencias, mientras aun esquiva a Natsu.- Los olvidé, lo siento, ¿Mi razón, dicen?

Bastardo.- dijo Natsu enfadado.- ¡Pelea!

Lo hago porque es una orden de Zeref.- dijo Kizaru ignorando a Natsu.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la revelación del comandante en jefe de Magnolia.

Eso es ridículo.- dijo Gray molesto.- tú eres un comandante.

Yo no tengo interés en este país y menos en Raftel.- dijo Kizaru con desaire.

Pero… Maldición.- dijo Erza mientras golpeaba escudo anti-mágico con su puño.

Aun recuerdo la última vez que los vi.- dijo Kizaru emocionado.- Sus caras aterrorizadas ante mi poder, fue algo tan excitante.

¿La última vez?- dijo Natsu confundido.- Nunca te he visto en mi vida.

Oh.- dijo Kizaru pensativo.- ¡Ah! Es cierto, esa vez tome la forma de ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Luffy?

¿Eh? Tú…- dijo Erza cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.- Tú fuiste… ¿Quien asesino a Lisanna?

Si, Si, me divertí mucho esa vez.- dijo Kizaru riendo.

Todos intentaban analizar toda la información recibida, pero estaban tan confundidos que apenas podían hablar en esos momentos, menos alguien.

Bastardo… Te matare.- dijo Natsu en voz baja, cuando las llamas en su cuerpo comenzaron a rodearlo.

Vaya, ¿Puedes hacer eso también?- dijo Kizaru observándolo.

Natsu…- dijo Happy entre sollozos, al ver que su compañero estaba inmóvil, con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada.

Porque nos contaste todo eso.- dijo Gray disgustado.- Debes haber nos dicho por algún motivo.

En realidad no.- dijo Kizaru sin quitarle la mirada a Natsu.- Ahora que lo pienso tendré que matarlos a todos ahora ¿no? – sonrió.

Kizaru lanzo un ataque mágico a Natsu, pero este se desintegro en el aire antes llegar a su objetivo. Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia él, con el fuego emanando de su cuerpo, y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, en su cuerpo aparecieron escamas iguales a las de un dragón y sus llamas comenzaron a expandirse por todo el lugar.

¿Qué le sucede a Natsu?- dijo Happy preocupado.

Esa magia.- dijo Erza sorprendida.- Su apariencia es igual a la de un Dragón.

Vamos Natsu.- dijo Kizaru sorprendido.- Muéstrame cuanto poder posee un Dragón Slayer.

Natsu se acerco rápidamente hacia Kizaru y comenzó una serie de movimientos que Kizaru intentaba contrarrestar pero las llamas se lo impedían, Natsu golpeo su rostro con su puño y lo lanzo a una gran distancia de donde se encontraban.

Tch.- dijo Kizaru levantándose lentamente del suelo.- No pienses que solo con eso me detendrás.

En ese momento Natsu apareció delante de Kizaru, y este comenzó a ser enrolladlo por las llamas.

Me las pagaras, todo, todo lo que hiciste por Fairy Tail.- dijo Natsu enfurecido, golpeo a Kizaru pero este sonrió, y le sujeto el puño, todas las llamas que había alrededor de ellos desparecieron, debido al poder de Kizaru.

¿Qué?- dijo Natsu sorprendido, pero fue rápidamente golpeado y lanzado hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

¡Natsu!- dijo Happy apoyando ambas manos contra el escudo anti-mágico.

Tranquilo Happy.- dijo Natsu levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca.- Yo acabare con ese sujeto.

Natsu…- dijo Lisanna quien se encontraba detrás de Natsu.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Natsu quedo inmóvil por un segundo y luego sonrió.- Como te atreves a usar la apariencia de Lisanna de esta manera…- Sus llamas emergieron de su cuerpo rápidamente, y luego se acerco hacia donde estaba Lisanna.

Jajaja, Lo siento.- dijo Kizaru tomando su propia forma.- ¿Digamos que es divertido?

Natsu se detuvo y comenzó emanar una gran cantidad de llamas de su cuerpo, y con un grito ahogado estas aumentaban cada vez más.

Ohh…- dijo Kizaru abriendo los ojos, sorprendido, al ver que la figura de un dragón se asemejaba a Natsu, en todo su esplendor.- I-Impresionante… Un dragón de verdad.

Cállate… Esto es por Lisanna…- dijo Natsu con una fiera mirada.

Natsu se acerco rápidamente hacia Kizaru, quien deslumbrado no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, fue golpeado en el rostro con una fuerza imparable, y las llamas de Natsu arrasaron con todo el lugar. Todos quedaron inmóviles, Erza, Gray y Happy no les ocurrió nada por el escudo anti-mágico que los rodeaba, pero alrededor de ellos solo quedaron cenizas, antes de que pudieran decir algo, el escudo se desvaneció y el polvo comenzaba a disiparse.

T-Todo quedo…- dijo Erza sorprendida.

S-Si…- le contesto Gray quien observaba a su alrededor.

¡Natsu!- grito Happy preocupado, sobrevolaba la zona buscando a su compañero.

Happy…- dijo Natsu quien estaba acostado en el suelo, de cansancio.

Natsu.- dijo Happy entre sollozos.- ¿Estás bien?

Si- dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gatito.

Natsu!- gritaron a coro Erza y Gray, quienes llegaron rápidamente a su lado.

Idiota eso fue muy imprudente.- dijo Erza molesta pero luego sonrió.- Aunque estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien.

Eres un Idiota sin esperanzas.- dijo Gray sin piedad.- Destrozaste todo el lugar, hubo suerte de que no saliera ningún inocente herido.

Jajaja.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

¿Dónde está ese sujeto?.- dijo Erza observando los alrededores.- Debió haber escapado.

Si.- dijo Natsu con seriedad.- Un tío se lo llevo, pero no tuve energías para detenerlo.

Pero Natsu, tu lo venciste.- dijo Happy sonriendo.

Tiene razón.- dijo Erza riendo.

Pero será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Gray preocupado.- El consejo Mágico no tardara en llegar.

Ayee sir.- dijo Happy, junto con todos los demás asintiendo.

Oh… Así que él es Natsu Dragneel.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- Parece divertido.

La niña se encontraba oculta entre la multitud que se formo tras la pelea, y luego se alejo sonriente.

-o-

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Nami desorientada, pues acababa de despertar.

Ya despertaste.- dijo Aokiji sin mirarla.

Maldito tú…- dijo Nami quien se detuvo al ver que Aokiji se encontraba a un lado el comandante en jefe de Magnolia.- ¡¿Pero que le has hecho?!

Nada.- dijo Aokiji observándola.- Cuando te deje, tuve que ir en busca de él, estaba muy malherido.

¿Por qué tú…?- dijo Nami antes de ser interrumpida.

Él es mi compañero, ambos servimos a Zeref.- dijo Aokiji sin interés.

¿Qué?- dijo Nami sorprendida.- ¿Por qué? Él es un comandante.

Si… Nos infiltramos para hacer que tanto Magnolia como Raftel peleen entre sí.- dijo Aokiji mientras buscaba unas cosas entre unos muebles.

No puede ser… La guerra… Todo este tiempo la provocaban ustedes.- dijo Nami impactada.

Si… Con ayuda de algunos subordinados.- dijo Aokiji quien tenía entre sus manos unos cigarrillos.

Nami no podía creerlo, pero tras la confusión comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

¿Dónde está Zeref?- dijo Nami inquieta.

Quien sabe.- dijo Aokiji mientras fumaba unos de los cigarrillos.- Siempre sale por su cuenta.

¿Por qué respondes mis preguntas?- dijo Nami preocupada mientras intentaba levantarse, pero tenía unas cadenas que se lo impedían.- No lo entiendo.

Bueno al fin de cuentas, todo está a punto de comenzar.- dijo Aokiji mientras se acomodaba en una silla.- Para que ocultarlo, llegados a este punto, además no creo que llegues a salir de aquí con vida.

Tch.- dijo Nami en voz baja.- No moriré aquí.

Bueno es algo que decidirá Zeref de todos modos.- dijo Aokiji mientras su cigarrillo se consumió por completo.

-o-

¿Eh?- dijo Natsu sorprendido, al igual que sus compañeros.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Vinimos a buscar a Lucy.- dijo Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa.- Al igual que ustedes ¿no?

Esas heridas… - dijo Robín mientras observaba a Natsu.- Lucharon contra alguien.

Si.- dijo Erza mientras observaba a Luffy.- Al parecer que ustedes igual.

Ah ese bastardo.- dijo Natsu molesto.- Ya me encargue de él.

¿Quién fue él que te ataco?- dijo Luffy curioso.

Ese sujeto… ¿Cuál era su nombre?- dijo Natsu pensativo.

Era el comandante en jefe de Magnolia, Kizaru.- dijo Erza molesta.

Si y es uno de los perros de Zeref.- dijo Gray desinteresado.

Entiendo, en nuestro caso es igual.- dijo Robín pensativa.- Eso significa que Zeref quiere eliminarlos.

¿Eh?- dijo Natsu confundido.- Solo vamos a patearle el trasero a ese tipo de una vez.

Ayee.- dijo Happy apoyando a Natsu.

Esperen.- dijo Erza mientras observaba a sus compañeros.- Aun no nos han dicho que es lo que sucede aquí.

¿No saben nada?- dijo Ussop sorprendido.

Se supone que Nami les contaría todo.- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada.- Pero se la llevaron al igual que Lucy.

¿Qué?- dijeron todos los de Fairy Tail a coro.

No puede ser.- dijo Erza sorprendida.- Nami también, pero ¿por qué?

No lo sabemos.- dijo Luffy molesto.- Pero debe estar en el mismo lugar que Lucy.

Entonces que estamos esperando hay que ir a buscarlas.- dijo Natsu emocionado.

¿Y qué hay de Lucy?- dijo Gray pensativo.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Ella…- dijo Luffy antes de ser interrumpido.

Ella es alguien muy especial.- dijo Mavis quien apareció a un lado de Natsu.

Wa… ¿de dónde apareciste?- dijo Happy sorprendido.

¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Luffy confundido.

Soy Mavis Vermilion.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- Soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos a coro.

No puede ser.- dijo Erza impactada, al igual que todos.

T-Tu no deberías estar…- dijo Gray confundido.

¿Muerta?- dijo Mavis ladeando la cabeza.- Si, pero estoy aquí gracias a mi magia.

¡Ah! No entiendo.- dijo Natsu con ambas manos en la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo Luffy acercándose a ella.

Yo los ayudare.- dijo Mavis estirando los brazos.- Yo sé donde se encuentra Nami.

Nami, sabes… ¿Dónde está?- dijo Luffy sorprendido.

Les diré, pero yo me llevare conmigo a Natsu ¿Está bien?- dijo Mavis mientras se acercaba a Natsu dando pequeños saltitos.

¿Yo?- dijo Natsu desconcertado.- ¿Por qué yo?

Está bien.- dijo Luffy aceptando la oferta.- Dinos dónde es.

Espera no dejaremos que Natsu vaya solo.- dijo Erza confundida.- Él es nuestro compañero.

Ayee.- dijo Happy molesto.

Yo creo que está bien así.- dijo Gray desviando la mirada asesina de Erza.- Ok, no.

Natsu, ¿qué dices?- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

Mmm…- dijo Natsu confundido mientras observaba a Mavis.- Esta bien.

Natsu…- dijo Happy en shock.- Entiendo, piensas abandonarme.

Happy… no - dijo Natsu entristecido.- No es así.

Entiendo, vete.- dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras salía volando.

Jajaja…- dijo Mavis riéndose de la situación.- Son muy divertidos.

Ya está decidido, dinos ¿Dónde es?- dijo Luffy observando a Mavis.

Bien, están en las montañas Lhotse, adentrándose en ellas, tienen que dirigirse a la zona cero, la cual tiene prohibido el ingreso por las variadas muertes que ha habido ahí pero es en ese lugar es donde se encuentra Nami y es la guarida de Zeref, eso sí tengan mucho cuidado.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.

¿M-Muertes?- dijeron a coro Happy, Chopper y Ussop.

Entiendo.- dijo Luffy dando media vuelta.- Vámonos.

Natsu… Cuídate.- dijo Happy dando media vuelta para continuar con los demás.

Todos se encaminaron hacia ese lugar, a excepción de Natsu y Mavis.

¿Donde piensas llevarme?- dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Zeref está aquí.- dijo Mavis con una leve sonrisa.- Necesito que me ayudes para proteger a Lucy.

Oh…-dijo Natsu sorprendido y luego sonrió.- Entonces que estamos esperando.

-o-

Mnn.- dijo Lucy quien intentaba despertarse.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Lucy se encontraba recostada sobre un enorme árbol y la cálida luz del sol acariciaba su piel, estaba en el interior de un espeso bosque, pero aquel árbol tenía algo especial, y la cálida sensación del ambiente la hacían sentir extremadamente bien.

Pareciera que estoy muerta.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa irónica.- Es tan hermoso.

Lucy se levanto lentamente y al observar el alrededor se encontró con una especie de tumba a un lado de ella, que no había reconocido anteriormente.

¿Eh?...Esto es…- dijo Lucy palideciendo y se alejo rápidamente.- Ese…Ese nombre…

La tumba que estaba a su lado pertenecía a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion.

Imposible… Ella estaba… ¿muerta?- dijo Lucy confundida.- Pero ¿cómo?... ¡Lo sabía, estoy muerta!- dijo entre sollozos.

¿L-Lucy?- dijo la voz de un chico peli rosado que apareció a su lado.

Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a su acompañante.

N-Natsu… ¡También estás muerto!- dijo Lucy entre sollozos.

¿Jaa? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Natsu confundido, se acerco a ella para quedar a su lado.

Lucy lo observo a los ojos por un momento lo cual incomodo a Natsu, pero de un momento a otro lo abrazo con fuerza, cayendo ambos al suelo.

¿Lucy?- dijo Natsu mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para corresponderle el abrazo.

Parece un sueño.- dijo Lucy quien tenía su rostro en el pecho del chico.- Pero estas aquí ¿cierto?

Si…- dijo Natsu sin poder evitar sonreír.

¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo Lucy observándolo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Eres graciosa.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- Aun que estoy feliz de que te encuentres bien.

Lucy dejo de abrazarlo y se sentó en el lugar.

¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo Lucy mientras observaba las heridas que tenia Natsu en su cuerpo.

Esto… No es nada.- dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Por cierto tenemos que irnos.

¿Dónde?- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada.- Zeref siempre estará detrás de mí.

No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy pero de un momento a otro sintió como la fiebre le volvía.- N-Natsu.

¿Qué? ¡¿Lucy?!- dijo Natsu al ver que Lucy respiraba con dificultad.

Natsu… Z-Zeref está aquí…-dijo Lucy mientras la fiebre aumentaba considerablemente.

Estas hirviendo.- dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba en brazos.- Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Natsu…vete...- dijo Lucy con dificultad.

No te dejare.- dijo Natsu sujetándola con más fuerza.- esta vez te protegeré.

….o…..

Mavis se encontraba cerca de Lucy, pues estaba esperando la llegada de Zeref, cuando este aparición caminando entre el espeso bosque.

Zeref…- dijo Mavis con la mirada baja.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Mavis…- dijo Zeref sorprendido al ver a la chica.- Así que realmente fuiste tú quien la libero.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- dijo Mavis sin moverse.- Volverás a cometer el mismo error que con Layla.

No… Ella es diferente y lo sabes.- dijo Zeref sonriendo.

No Zeref… Ella es especial, pero si haces lo mismo que con Layla, su cuerpo no resistirá.- dijo Mavis con una mirada entristecida.

Tú no sabes nada.- dijo Zeref dejando de sonreír.- Déjame pasar.

No.- dijo Mavis dando un paso adelante.- Ella está bajo mi protección, ella es miembro de Fairy Tail.

Siempre eres así.- dijo Zeref bajando la mirada.- Pero es demasiado tarde para detenerme Mavis, mi poder… - sonrió.

Detente, no sigas.- dijo Mavis con ambas manos en los oídos.

Entonces, vete.- dijo Zeref dejando de sonreír.

Zeref…- dijo Mavis sin mirarlo.- Tú dijiste que nunca usarías la magia para lastimar a los demás.

Eso…- dijo Zeref sin mirarla.- No lo recuerdo.

Las personas que siempre han estado a tu lado.- dijo Mavis entristecida.- Te olvidaste de ellas.

No…- dijo Zeref con ambas manos en la cabeza.- P-Pero todos están… muertos.

Eso fue inevitable.- dijo Mavis bajando la mirada.- Tenían que ayudarte, yo… no quería verte sufrir más.- dijo cuando una lagrima recorrió su rostro.

Cállate… No, N-No quiero…- dijo Zeref con dos lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.- No quiero recordar.

Dicho eso, todas las plantas alrededor de Zeref comenzaron a morir y el ambiente se fue ensombreciendo cada vez más.

E-Este es mi mundo.- dijo Zeref sin poder contener las lagrimas.- No hay forma de que pueda ser salvado.

S-Si la hay.- dijo Mavis acercándose a él.

¡No!- dijo Zeref alejándose rápidamente de ella.- ¡Vete! No quiero lastimarte…

No puedes lastimarme.- dijo Mavis sin evitar las lagrimas.- Ves estoy bien.

Tú, estás muerta.- dijo Zeref mirándola aterrorizado.- Yo te mate ¿cierto?

No… No fuiste tú.- dijo Mavis acercándose y le acaricio el cabello.- Quien me hizo esto, es alguien que tú no conoces.

Y-Yo no…- dijo Zeref tranquilizándose levemente.- Mavis tú… ¿Por qué aún…?

No te lo había dicho.- dijo Mavis mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con una mano.- Yo no quiero que sufras más.

-o-

Na-Natsu.- dijo Lucy quien despertó repentinamente.- ¿Natsu?

Ya despertaste.- dijo Natsu quien la estaba cargando, pues la llevo todo el camino sobre su espalda.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué no descansamos?- dijo Lucy ya que aun se sentía mareada y desorientada.

¡Oh! Mira es un arroyo.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- Debes tener sed.

Primera vez que veo el agua tan pura.- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Verdad, debemos estar con suerte.- dijo Natsu quien ya estaba tomando agua del arroyo.

Esta deliciosa.- dijo Lucy quien tomo unos tragos de ella.

Ten.- dijo Natsu quien estaba estirándole su bufanda blanca.- Mójala y ponerla en la cabeza.

Oh… Gracias.- dijo Lucy tomándola entre sus manos.- ¿Estás seguro?

Si.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- No quiero que te suba más la fiebre.

Pensé que era especial…- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la bufanda con cuidado.- No quiero embarrarla.

Es…Es un regalo de Igneel.- dijo Natsu sin mirarla.- Es más que especial.

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy quien ya tenía la bufanda a centímetros del agua.- ¡Acaso eres un idiota!

Lucy le tiro la bufanda con fuerza en la cara a Natsu, y este sorprendido tardo en reaccionar.

¿Qué?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Estoy bien, no necesito la bufanda idiota.- dijo Lucy enfadada.- Es importante para ti ¿no?

Si, pero si la tienes no me importaría pasártela.- dijo Natsu inocentemente.

¿Ah?- dijo Lucy con un leve sonrojo.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

¿Por qué?...- dijo Natsu pensativo.- ¿Por que no le pasaría nada? No, no eso no es… Mmm…

… Eres un idiota.- dijo Lucy quien se levanto y se adentro al bosque.

Oye… Espérame.- dijo Natsu quien la alcanzo a sujetar.- ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja?… ¿Tienes fiebre?

No...- dijo Lucy intentando alejarse de Natsu, pero este le poso su frente en la suya.

Mmm Tienes un poco.- dijo Natsu preocupado.

¡Ah! ¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo!?- dijo Lucy alejándose totalmente avergonzada.

Quería ver si tenias fiebre.- dijo Natsu confundido por su reacción.

Pero… Que fue esa forma…De hacerlo.- dijo Lucy intentando poner en orden las palabras en su mente.

Eso es lo que hago con Happy.- dijo Natsu inocentemente.

¿H-Happy?- dijo Lucy quien quedo inmóvil, con muchas imágenes de Happy aparecieron en su cabeza.- H-Happy… ¡Te voy a matar!

¿Eh? ¿L-Lucy?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Eres…- dijo Lucy sujetándolo por el cuello de su chaleco.- Eres…Tan…

¿Tan…?- dijo Natsu nervioso por la actitud de la chica.- Creo que te volvió la fiebre Lucy…

Cállate…- dijo Lucy pero todo a su alrededor se movía, a excepción de Natsu.- Por…que todo…

Lucy se acerco a Natsu, rodeándolo con sus brazos, con una mano acaricio su cabello y con la otra lo atrajo hacia ella.

¿¡Lucy?!- dijo Natsu nervioso por la extraña cercanía de la chica.

No te muevas.- dijo Lucy, quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.- Tú no…

¿Qué no me mueva?- dijo Natsu confundido por la orden.- Pero…

Cállate.- dijo Lucy mientras lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Estas muy roja…- dijo Natsu quien le correspondió la mirada a Lucy, pero fue interrumpido.

Lucy atrajo con fuerza a Natsu con ambas manos en su cabeza hacia su boca, de modo que el beso fue intenso y Natsu se quedo inmóvil, ante la inesperada reacción de la chica no hizo más que quedarse estático en el lugar. Lucy retrocedió levemente y miro fijamente a sus ojos.

Te dije que te callaras ¿no? –dijo Lucy mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Y-Yo…- dijo Natsu avergonzado e intentando poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza.- ¿Ah? Tú acabas…

Natsu…- dijo Lucy en tono malhumorado.- Eres muy terco ¿no? Los idiotas suelen ser tercos.

¿Qué? Espera…- dijo Natsu con una mano en su cabeza.

Lucy nuevamente lo miro a los ojos, pero esta vez se desvaneció hacia el suelo, cayendo de rodillas.

M-Me duele…- dijo Lucy posando una mano en su frente.

Es la fiebre.- dijo Natsu quien rápidamente tomo y humedeció su bufanda en el agua y se la enrollo en la frente.

Esta fría.- dijo Lucy quejándose.

Si.- dijo Natsu colocando ambas manos en su cabeza.- Ahora duerme, eso te hará bien.

Está bien…- dijo Lucy cediendo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.- Gracias Natsu…- dijo sonriendo.

Natsu no le contesto y se la llevo a la espalda para proseguir con el viaje, pero esta vez el también se encontraba sonrojado.

_**+ Continuará…**_

_Aquí les dejo el capi, espero subir el siguiente capi lo más pronto posible c: Espere por hacer el NaLu 3 y espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, se está acercando la batalla con Zeref jojojo Bueno no les digo más :x nos vemos… Cuídense._

_Chrome x9_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**+ El comienzo de todo…**_

Natsu comenzó a avanzar más rápido, aunque estaban cerca de su destino, el cual era la guarida de Zeref, ahí se encontraría con los demás o eso le había mencionado Mavis, pero el estado de Lucy estaba empeorado, la fiebre comenzó a provocar alucinaciones y mareos, y eso preocupaba más a Natsu, pues Lucy luchaba por mantenerse consiente.

Lucy… Mantén los ojos abiertos.- dijo Natsu mientras recorría un sendero a través del espeso bosque.- Ya casi llegamos, aguanta.

N-Natsu…- dijo Lucy con dificultad y sujeto con más fuerza a Natsu, sentía dolor, un dolor insoportable que la estaba devorando desde el interior.- Tengo miedo…

Tranquila.- dijo Natsu pero no podía detenerse a ayudarla, no tenía tiempo.- Yo te ayudare, solo aguanta.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda de él, luchando por no desmayarse.

-O-

Luffy no podemos entrar ahí.- dijo Usopp tembloroso.- Estas loco, que no ves las advertencias.

Nami está ahí.- dijo Luffy con seriedad y sin mirarlo.- Hay que ir por ella.

Por fin llegamos.- dijo Sanji mientras observaba a los alrededores.- Al parecer no hay nadie que proteja la entrada.

Es extraño.- dijo Erza pensativa.- Aunque ya deben saber que estamos aquí.

Si.- dijo Luffy sin mirarla, dirigió su mirada al camino, el cual de dividía en tres senderos.

Llegamos a la zona cero, pero encontrar la cueva será lo más difícil ¿no?- dijo Gray quien estaba a un lado de Erza.

Dividámonos.- dijo Robín con una suave sonrisa.- De ese modo cubriremos más terreno.

Tiene razón, hay que dividirnos.- dijo Erza mientras observaba a sus compañeros.- Iré con ustedes, ¿alguna objeción?.

Ninguna.- dijeron Gray y Happy con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Bien.- dijo Luffy quien dirigió su mirada a sus camaradas.- Robín tú iras con Zoro. Sanji, Usopp y Chopper irán juntos.

Hey ¿por qué yo no estoy con Robín-swan?- dijo Sanji con corazones rotos a su alrededor.- ¡Por que va con el cabeza de marimo!

Sanji fue ignorado…

Espera… ¡¿Tú iras solo?!-dijo Usopp sorprendido.- ¡Estás loco!

No, esperare aquí.- dijo Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa.- Les encargo que encuentren a Nami.- dirigió su mirada a Zoro.- Debe estar esperándonos.

Lo que digas.- dijo Zoro ya encaminándose hacia otra dirección.

A mí me parece bien.- dijo Robín sonriendo.- Nos vemos.- dicho esto se dirigió hacia su compañero.

E-Esperen… ¿En serio?- dijo Usopp sorprendido.- ¿Dejaran a Luffy solo?

Vámonos…- dijo Chopper cargando a Sanji quien estaba con el corazón partido y a Usopp quien estaba impactado.

Todos se dispersaron en sus respectivas direcciones, cuando ya era medio día, el ambiente era ensombrecido y el equipo de Erza caminaba atreves de una espesa maleza.

Mierda.- dijo Gray molesto.- Me están comiendo vivo los mosquitos.

Eso te pasa por andar desnudo.- dijo Happy entre suspiros.

¡Wa! Donde quedo mi ropa.- dijo Gray mientras se ocultaba detrás de unos matorrales.

Happy.- dijo Erza mientras esta observaba los alrededores.- Quiero que sobrevueles la zona.

Aye sir.- dijo Happy quien ya recorría los cielos, en busca del enemigo o alguna cueva.

¿Donde rayos se supone que esta Nami?- dijo Gray quien ya se encontraba vestido (quien sabe de dónde salió esa ropa)

No lo sé, pero ese chico, Luffy, pienso que se enfrentara a alguien. De otro modo por que se quedaría ahí.- dijo Erza pensativa

¿Qué me dices de sus camaradas?- dijo Gray interesado.

Creo que no quería involucrarlos en esto, ese chico de cabello verde, creo que también se percato de ello.- dijo Erza mientras cortaba los molestos matorrales.

Ya veo.- dijo Gray cuando Happy apareció de nuevo delante de ellos.

Nada, chicos.- dijo Happy desilusionado.

… ¿Happy?- dijo una voz muy familiar a lo lejos.- ¡Hey chicos!

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia esa voz que reconocia, obsevaron a un chico peli rosado saliendo del bosque, y sobre él una chica.

¡¿N-Natsu?!- dijeron todos a coro.

-o-

_Porque de todas las personas me tuvo que tocar con ella_.- pensó Zoro mientras caminaba nervioso a través de unos gigantes acantilados.- _Maldito Luffy lo hiciste a propósito._

¿Qué sucede Zoro?- dijo Robín con una suave sonrisa.- Pareces distraído.

Imaginaciones tuyas mujer.- dijo Zoro sin mirarla.

Entiendo.- dijo Robín mientras se sentaba en una piedra del lugar.- Descansemos un poco.

¿Eh? Bueno.- dijo Zoro algo alterado.- Bien que…

Zoro, estas enojado por haberme ido sin avisarte.- dijo Robín sin mirarlo, pues estaba contemplando el lugar.

No.- dijo Zoro en seco, lo que sorprendió a Robín.- Es por que fuiste con…

Robín estuvo un momento en silencio lo que incomodo a Zoro.

No… NO ES ESO LO QUE QUIZE DECIR…- dijo Zoro nervioso, alzó la voz inconscientemente.

Pff…Jajaja… Bien pero no tienes que gritar.- dijo Robín sin poder evitar reírse.

Lo siento.- dijo Zoro sonrojado.- Esa vez… yo…

Zoro.- dijo Robín la cual hundió sus largos dedos en el cabello verde de él, y se acerco lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus labios, lo beso desprevenidamente, dejándolo sin aliento.- No tienes que explicarme nada, lo que paso antes fue un error de ambos.

Sin decir nada Zoro bajo la cabeza y la abrazo con ambas manos.- Robín…- dijo sin mirarla y le acaricio suavemente el cabello.- Gracias.

Vaya… Siempre eres un misterio.- dijo Robín mientras le correspondía el abrazo.- Un misterio lleno de sorpresas.

-o-

Hey! Creo que tomamos el camino equivocado.- dijo Chopper mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Sanji.

Es culpa de Sanji le dije que no era ese el camino.- dijo Usopp mientras corría a un lado de Sanji.

¿Qué?- dijo Sanji molesto.- ¡Te dije que no te comieras las frutas de ese árbol!

Pero… eran deliciosas.- dijo Usopp babeando.

¡Ah! ya nos están alcanzando.- dijo Chopper mientras ahorcaba a Sanji sin dejarlo respirar.

Los tres eran perseguidos por un grupo de gigantescas abejas, hasta que llegaron a una cueva donde se instalaron luego de perder de vista a los insectos.

Uff pensé que moriría.- dijo Usopp sonriendo.

¡Todo es tu culpa! - dijeron a coro Sanji y Chopper.

¿Eh?- dijo una voz que se encontraba en el fondo de la cueva.- ¿Chicos… son ustedes?

¡Nami!- dijeron los tres a coro mientras se dirigían hacia ella.

¿Donde están los demás? ¿Luffy donde esta?- dijo Nami al ver que solo se encontraban ellos.

Nos dispersamos para buscarte.- dijo Sanji mientras rompía las cadenas anti-mágicas que tenia.

¿Como las rompiste?- dijo Nami sorprendida.- Estas solo las puede romper el mismo creador.

Si es por ti Nami-swan hare lo imposible.- dijo Sanji mientras le besaba la mano.

Luffy se quedo esperándonos en el lugar de encuentro.- dijo Chopper confundido.- No sé por qué haría eso.

Él… - dijo Nami con seriedad.- Vámonos, ese idiota planea pelear con Aokiji.

Pero como…Acaso sabia que él estaría esperándolo.- dijo Usopp confundido.

No lo sé pero no tengo un buen presentimiento.- dijo Nami mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la cueva junto a los demás, pero se detuvo en seco.

Que…- dijo Nami sorprendida, se desvaneció al suelo, pues sus piernas no le respondían.-…Zeref.

-o-

Chicos.- dijo Natsu quien estaba muy agitado.- Ayúdenme, Lucy está muy mal.

Lucy…- dijo Happy mientras observaba el estado crítico de la chica.

Su poder mágico… está aumentando.- dijo Erza sorprendida, quien lo percibió en el aire.

Lo sé y debemos hacer algo rápido.- dijo Natsu mientras la bajaba de su espalda.

Llevémosla al gremio.- dijo Gray quien con su magia intento controlar la fiebre de la chica.

No…- dijo Natsu mientras bajaba la mirada.- Ya es muy tarde, Zeref está aquí, siento su olor, pero está muy lejos.

¿Qué?- dijo Erza impactada.- No puede ser, ¿qué hace él aquí?

Ese sujeto debería estar muerto.- dijo Gray molesto.- No lo entiendo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Él está vivo, y quiere a Lucy.- dijo Natsu mientras observaba a su alrededor.- Debemos protegerla.

¿Quién es esta chica?- dijo Gray confundido.- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Ella…- dijo Natsu quien observo a Gray directamente a los ojos.- Es nuestra compañera, ella es de Fairy Tail.

Tiene razón.- dijo Erza mientras observaba a la chica.- Ella es nuestra compañera y la protegeremos.

Bien Bien entiendo.- dijo Gray mientras continuaba utilizando su magia.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy mientras intentaba incorporarse.- Zeref esta… aquí.- pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron. Natsu se acerco rápidamente y la sujeto.

Tranquila.- dijo Natsu mientras la volvía a llevar en su espalda.- No permitiré que te pase nada.

Vamos.- dijo Erza volviendo hacia el punto de partida.- Hay que encontrarnos con los demás.

-o-

Cuanto tiempo.- dijo Aokiji mientras apareció a un lado de Luffy.- Vaya no pareces sorprendido.

Que es lo que quieres.- dijo Luffy sin mirarlo.- Tú fuiste el que me llamaste.

Bien, entonces vayamos al grano.- dijo Aokiji caminando alrededor de Luffy.- Zeref ya está aquí.

¿Qué?- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

Sabes por qué apoyamos a Zeref, no, no lo creo.- dijo Aokiji sin mirarlo.- Todo este tiempo, todas estas guerras son una basura, pese al tiempo que nos tomábamos para terminarlas nada sucedía, el caos siempre volvía, cuando nos encontramos con Zeref, nos dimos cuenta de todo. El mundo no se encuentra en equilibrio.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Luffy mientras escuchaba con atención.

Nuestro mundo es paralelo a otro, el mundo de los humanos, esa conexión permitía el equilibrio en ambos mundo, en el pasado, esa conexión de quebró, y apareció Layla, una persona que era capaz de cruzar por ambos mundos, fue enviada para restablecer esa conexión.

¿Enviada por quien?- dijo Luffy interesado.

El mundo de los espíritus, son los encargados de mantener el equilibrio, Layla era un ser mágico especial, es por eso que la eligieron a ella, llevando a cabo esta tarea, la cual no fue capaz de terminar.

Pero todo fue culpa de Zeref.- dijo Luffy disgustado.

Si, podría decirse que si, Zeref tiene una capacidad ilimitada de magia, no se mucho de él, pero esa capacidad provoca que no sea capaz de controlarlo. El caos se apodero de él, para que no sea posible restablecer el orden de modo que intento asesinar a Layla, hasta lograrlo.

¿Qué me dices de Lucy? Qué ocurre si termina como Layla.- dijo Luffy preocupado, se acerco a él.

Ella es mitad humana, el cuerpo de Layla, no soporto la carga mágica ilimitada, la sangre humana limita la magia, es por eso que es lo más probable que sobreviva.

¡¿Si no lo hace?!- dijo Luffy molesto.

No lo sé, el equilibrio debe ser restaurado, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, si continua podría destruirse ambos mundos.- dijo Aokiji suspirando.

Vaya si que le contaste todo.- dijo Kizaru quien apareció entre el bosque.

¿Ya te calmaste?.- dijo Aokiji mientras observaba a su compañero.

Ese chico criado por el Dragón sí que es interesante.- dijo Kizaru sonriendo.- Pero le falta mucho para superarme.- sonrió.- Por cierto ¿Qué haces con él?

Le conté todo.- dijo Aokiji calmado.- Ya está por comenzar todo, no quiero que intervenga.

¿Que?- dijo Luffy pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de sus camaradas.

Luffy no encontramos a…- dijo Zoro una vez que se percato de la presencia de los otros.- ¿Quiénes son estos?

Los comandantes del concejo mágico y de Magnolia.- dijo Robín quien llego al lado de Zoro.

Si.- dijo Luffy mientras observaba a los alrededores.- ¿Que esa presión en el aire?

Es el poder de esa chica y el de Zeref.- dijo Kizaru mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

El poder de la mocosa.- dijo Zoro sorprendido.- Vaya si que da sorpresas.

Hay que ir por Lucy.- dijo Luffy con una fugaz mirada a Aokiji.- No confió en ti.- Se encamino hacia el bosque junto a Robín y Zoro.

Vaya… que problemático.- dijo Aokiji mientras se recostaba en el suelo al igual que Kizaru.- ¿Donde está Akainu?

Quien sabe…- dijo Kizaru sin darle importancia.

Ese tonto, espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez ahora.- dijo Aokiji mientras observaba hacia el cielo.

-o-

Ze-Zeref.- dijo Nami sin ser capaz de dejar de temblar.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Sanji con seriedad.

Es…Es Zeref.- dijo Usopp mientras se escondía detrás de Sanji.- Es el mago oscuro más poderoso, he escuchado rumores de él, nunca imagine de que fuera verdad de que ha regresado.

Lucy.- dijo Zeref quien tenía unos ojos color escarlata, observaba a los presentes.- Todos ustedes… son molestos.- Se dispuso a alejarse cuando fue detenido.

Tú fuiste quien ataco a Nami no es así.- dijo Sanji con seriedad, mientras prendía un cigarro.

Zeref se limito a observarlo.

NO… Detente Sanji…- dijo Nami intentando ir por él pero era demasiado tarde, la presión en el aire comenzó a lastimarlo, no solo a él sino a todos los presentes.

-o-

¿Que fue eso?- dijo Erza mientras observaba hacia el cielo.- Fue liberada una gran cantidad de magia ¿no?

Si.- dijo Gray preocupado.- Vamos rápido.

Lucy… no te duermas.- dijo Happy mientras le acariciaba el cabello dorado.

Vamos Lucy.- dijo Natsu preocupado.- Resiste.

Hey…- dijo Erza sorprendida.- Son ellos.

Quien…- dijo Gray divisando a tres personas.- Son los de antes.

Luffy.- grito Erza mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.- Lucy se encuentra muy mal.

Lucy…- dijo Luffy mientras observaba el crítico estado de la rubia.- Hay que… Ella…

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Robín preocupada por la actitud del chico.

No lo sé.- dijo Luffy mientras bajaba la mirada.- Esa conversación me dejo muy confundido…

Lucy… Hay que ayudarla, eso es lo importante.- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba con ella en sus brazos.

Natsu, ella tiene que enfrentar a Zeref.- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

¿Qué? Eres un idiota, nunca dejare que se acerque a ella.- dijo Natsu molesto.

Es la única forma, esa fiebre no es una enfermedad, es su propio poder.- dijo Luffy quien estaba cara a cara con Natsu.- Si no lo libera, terminara…

¡Cállate!- dijo Natsu molesto, de no ser porque Lucy estaba en su espalda, habría comenzado a pelear con Luffy.

Cálmate.- dijo Erza quien golpeo a Natsu.- Escúchalo, si no es así, que es lo que podemos hacer por ella.

Yo…- dijo Natsu mientras la dejaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Natsu…- dijo Happy quien observaba a su amigo.

Esta aquí.- dijo Luffy mientras se volteaba.- Zeref.

El chico de cabello negro, y ojos escarlata se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él, y se estremecieron al ver salpicaduras de sangre en sus prendas.

Eso…- dijo Luffy impactado.- Que…

Sangre…- dijo Zeref riendo.- ¿Quieren ver mis pequeños títeres?

Detrás de él apareció Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y… Nami, todos empapados de sangre. Zeref sonrió al ver a Lucy, quien estaba ya a su alcance.

Por fin nos vemos de nuevo… Lucy.- dijo Zeref sonriendo.

Maldito, que fue lo que les hiciste.- dijo Zoro molesto.

Nami…- dijo Luffy bajando la mirada..

Lucy observo con dificultad en la lejanía a Zeref, acumulo fuerzas e intento incorporarse, con la ayuda de Natsu, estuvo de pie. La magia comenzaba a fluir hacia al ambiente, los ojos de Lucy se tornaron de un color dorado brillante, y comenzó a encaminarse hacia Zeref lentamente.

¿Lucy?- dijo Natsu al ver la extraña magia dorada que emanaba de ella.

_Continuara…_

Aquí les dejo el capitulo, tuve algunos problemas con mi amiga así que lo realice yo misma, no se mucho de One Piece así que lamento si salió algo extraño en la actitud de alguno de los personajes :c Tarde algo en subirlo, sin inspiración e.é Espero que les haya gustado, pues ya nos estamos acercando al final. Muchas gracias por los review y a todos los seguidores de esta historia. Nos vemos, Cuídense c:

Chrome x9


	13. Chapter 13

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**+ Siempre a tu lado**_

Lucy…- dijo Natsu sorprendido al notar la gran cantidad de magia que liberaba de su cuerpo, normalmente la magia no es visible solo pueden percibirla algunas personas aunque en este caso era distinto, pues la magia de Lucy que emanaba de su cuerpo, era de un color dorado brillante y se esparcía en el ambiente.

¿Eso es magia?- dijo Gray sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros.

Si.- dijo una pequeña niña que apareció a su lado, era Mavis, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Zeref a lo lejos.- Por favor… Lucy.- entrelazo sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Su poder…- dijo Luffy sorprendido, al ver a la magia de Lucy expandiéndose por el lugar.

Si…- dijo Zeref dejando de sonreír, pues un recuerdo le sobrevino en la mente.- Layla…- mantuvo la mirada en la chica.- No voy a permitir que mueras esta vez…- volteo su mirada a los camaradas de Luffy que estaba utilizando, estos estaban malheridos pero no sentían dolor, la magia los controlaba por completo y las ordenes de Zeref eran absolutas.- Vayan, no permitan que intervengan, mátenlos si es necesario… eso no me importa.- Sus ojos escarlatas se volvieron más intensos y sonrió hacia la rubia.

Nami y los demás se dirigieron hacia sus camaradas quienes tuvieron que hacerles frente. Los golpes iban y venían por parte de ellos, pero tanto Zoro como Erza y los demás no eran capaces de lastimarlos, si lo hacían estos eran capaces de morir. Luffy fue directamente hacia Nami quien lo lastimó con su magia del clima lanzándole una tormenta de rayos, pese a eso este consiguió sujetarla de las muñecas, aprisionándola contra un árbol.

Nami… Detente.- dijo Luffy algo lastimado, pero aun así la chica se resistía y lo golpeaba para lograr liberarse.- ¡Nami!

Nami lo observo directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran opacos y fríos ante esto Luffy quedo pasmado y ella aprovecho la oportunidad de darle un rodillazo en el estomago.

Tch.… - dijo Luffy molesto por la situación, la peli naranja preparo su magia pero fue detenida por él quien se lanzo contra ella, cayendo ambos al suelo.- Tendré que amordazarte.- Se desprendió una tela de su ropa para poder sujetarle las muñecas e inmovilizarla con su cuerpo, pues él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

Cuando por fin la tenia controlada fue golpeado con fuerza por la espalda, era Akainu quien estaba lastimado pero aun así tenía una fuerza sobrenatural que dejo a Luffy a unos metros lejos de él.

Nuestra pelea aun no acaba.- dijo Akainu molesto, dirigió su mirada a la chica quien intentaba liberarse y la golpeó.- ¡Molestas!- esta choco contra un árbol con fuerza, abriendo aun más sus heridas por las cuales ya debería estar inconsciente, pero esta volvió a levantarse. Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía que detenerla o luego sería demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a golpearlo y este también, estaban a la par cuando fueron detenidos por Aokoji, quien sujeto a Akainu y lo tele transporto hacia donde estaba Kizaru, dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy quien le respondió con una fiera mirada.

No pelearemos.- dijo Aokoji volteándose.- Ya no participaremos en esto, solo seremos observadores.- se tele trasportó, dejando confundido a Luffy pero fue interrumpido por Nami quien continuaba atacando.

¡Déjate de molestar!- grito Zoro alejando a Sanji quien no dejaba de patearlo, recibió un golpe en su estomago y esto lo molesto aun mas, pero se controlo y lo sujeto con fuerza. – ¡Robín!

Robín utilizo una técnica con sus manos para inmovilizar a Sanji, dejándolo en el piso, pero ahora no podía usar su poder para Chopper ya que solo podía sujetar a uno, y este se convirtió en un animal tres veces más grande y su fuerza era abrumadora.

Zoro… Haz algo con Chopper.- dijo Robín preocupada por la salud de sus camaradas.

Yo me encargo.- dijo Gray quien utilizo su magia para inmovilizarlo.- ¡Glacier de hilo!

¡Bien hecho Gray! – dijo Erza quien estaba sujetando a Nami con fuerza, con ayuda de Luffy.

Los tres camaradas estaban controlados, pero su fuerza incremento debido a la magia maligna que se apodero del ambiente, Zeref comenzó a recitar un hechizo hacia Lucy. La magia oscura se concentro en Lucy rodeándola, y dejándola paralizada. Nami con una fuerza incontrolable se soltó de las amarras y golpeo a Erza pero esta alcanzo a esquivarlo, Sanji y Chopper también se liberaron causando más problemas y sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a fallarles.

Lucy observo el ambiente con dificultad, todos estaban heridos pero los que más le preocupaban eran Nami y los demás pues sus heridas eran profundas, se entristeció al verlo pues todo era por su culpa.

Lo siento.- dijo Lucy murmurando y comenzó a acumular su energía esparcida.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zeref quien se detuvo al observar su magia, esta levanto la mano hacia el cielo, donde comenzó a agruparse la magia dispersa formando distintas esferas en el cielo, de color dorado brillante, asimilándose a las estrellas.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu observando hacia el cielo.

Las esferas de magia dorada formaron un círculo mágico gigante en el aire, al detenerse, comenzaron a caer precipitadamente al suelo donde solo Lucy y Zeref quedaron dentro de él. Formo un escudo de color dorado brillante gigantesco, el cual impedía que cualquier magia fuera incapaz de salir de ahí aunque esa no era su única función, pues todos aquellos que estaban siendo controlados se despertaron.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Todos los que estaban siendo controlados volvieron a la normalidad.- dijo Gray sorprendido.- ¿Qué magia es esta?

Magia pura.- dijo Robín acercándose a la barrera que estaba al frente.- Es capaz de apaciguar la magia oscura, ya sabes cómo su contraparte.

No entiendo.- dijo Natsu ladeando la cabeza.- Pero es sorprendente, y esto lo hizo Lucy.- dirigió su mirada a la rubia que estaba totalmente concentrada en Zeref, pero se altero al ver que estaba completamente agotada, su respiración era rápida y apenas se podía mantener de pie debido a la magia de Zeref.

Ella…- dijo Robín alzando la vista, preocupada.- Ocupo demasiada magia… Todo por nosotros.

Todos observaron a Robín cuestionándose, pero la seriedad de la chica les dio una sensación de preocupación a todos.

Lucy nos está protegiendo.- dijo Robín intentando explicarles pues no accederían a salir sin una buena razón.- Ella ocupo su magia en nosotros, eso la debilitara mas.

Entonces, solo estamos estorbando.- dijo Erza siguiéndole la corriente, entendió de inmediato la situación.

Natsu se preocupo, la seriedad de la situación lo mantuvo a alerta pero no quería perder de vista a aquella chica. Le preocupaba pues presentía que algo no estaba bien.

Lucy se detuvo y no pudo evitar toser sangre, lo percibió de inmediato, su cuerpo rechazaba completamente la magia, el ser humana le estaba matando y su magia continuaba aumentando, sabía lo que ocurriría de modo que tuvo que prepararse para terminar con esto de una vez.

Chicos.- dijo Lucy desviando la mirada hacia ellos, asomando una sonrisa en su rostro, formulo unas palabras con sus labios.- Yo los protegeré.- se volteo, evitando mirarlos fijamente a los ojos.

Todos se entristecieron ante ello, los camaradas de Luffy tomaron a los que estaba siendo controlados y los llevaron a un lugar seguro para tratarlos, los de Fairy Tail permanecieron ahí, junto con Luffy.

Lucy no te dejaremos sola.- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada, estaba molesto y apretó los puños con fuerza.

Natsu…- dijo Erza entristecida pero alzo la mano hacia el pecho del chico.- Ahora… no podemos hacer nada.

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues le había prometido que la protegería pero ahora no puede hacer nada. Lucy saco su libro y la llave dorada de su ropa, la alzo hacia el cielo y llamo a los espíritus celestiales.

Los convocó…. Espíritus celestiales.- dijo Lucy alzando la voz, la llave de Loki se elevo hacia el cielo con un brillo dorado rodeándola, y a su lado fueron apareciendo 11 llaves mas formando un círculo en el cielo.

¿Espíritus celestiales?- dijo Zeref dejando de sonreír.

Un círculo mágico se formo en el aire, y en el centro de esta apareció la 13 llave del zodiaco de la cual fue convocado Ophiuchus. Era una serpiente gigantesca y sus ojos se centraron en su convocadora, y se dirigió hacia ella para introducirse en su cuerpo.

¿Que…?- dijo Natsu sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Unas imágenes de serpientes doradas recorrían el cuerpo de Lucy, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, y se acerco hacia Zeref. Este sonrió al ver sus ojos, su magia continuaba aumentando al igual que con Layla, los sellos mágicos fueron apareciendo en el aire y ambos mantenían fija la mirada.

Esos sellos….- dijo Erza impresionada.

Son para sellar el poder mágico de alguien.- dijo Mavis quien estaba a su lado, preocupada por la situación.- Es magia antigua, yo le enseñe como utilizarla.

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.- ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

Simplemente se lo transferí a su memoria, ella no es capaz de usar la magia de Layla aún, de modo que le enseñe como usar a los espíritus y le dije como utilizarlos, fue antes de que te fuera a buscar.- dijo Mavis desviando la mirada hacia Natsu.- Por eso debías protegerla, debía aumentar su poder mágico antes de enfrentar a Zeref si no, no hubiera podido realizarla.

¿Pero qué me dices de su condición?.- dijo Natsu alzando la voz.- ¡Esta agotada!

Su cuerpo tiene un límite, no como el de Layla es por eso que se desvaneció, aun que no estoy segura, ahora solo depende de ella.- dijo Mavis entristeciendo la mirada.- Yo no quería que se arriesgara pero ella insistió.

¿Qué?- dijeron a coro todos.

Luego de que se enterara de la verdad, se preocupo por todos, pues su madre regreso a este mundo por ella, quien pese a que nació en el mundo humano comenzó a desarrollar sus poderes, y al tener sangre humana, su cuerpo comenzó a rechazarla.- dijo Mavis manteniendo la mirada en Lucy.- Layla utilizo su magia para sellar los poderes de Lucy en el libro.

¿Ese libro?- dijo Natsu junto con Happy sorprendidos.

Al morir Layla sus memorias fueron selladas en él, y debido a su magia, el libro fue enviado al mundo de Lucy.- dijo Mavis entrecerrando los ojos.- Es por ese libro que ha recuperado sus poderes.

Debemos ayudarla.- dijo Natsu dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lucy.- Somos compañeros ¿no?- desvió su mirada a Erza quien asintió.

Zeref.- dijo Lucy quien estaba frente a él.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Zeref sonriendo.- Dime, ¿donde sellaras mis poderes?

Lucy ni se inmuto, sus ojos brillantes penetraban la oscuridad de Zeref y eso lo hizo retroceder.

Nuestros mundos están colapsando.- dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos.- y la única manera de restablecerlo es sellando nuestros poderes en ambos mundos.

¿Qué dices? No puedes hacerlo.- dijo Zeref riendo, se acerco y sujeto a Lucy por la frente.- Nuestra magia es incompatible.

Me refiero al equilibrio.- dijo Lucy posando una mano sobre el pecho de Zeref.- Magia oscura y Magia pura.

Un sello se formo en el pecho de Zeref, el cual comenzó a sellar los poderes de Zeref. Este comenzó a gritar de dolor, y su magia comenzó a dispersarse. Lucy se arrodillo y coloco su mano sobre el suelo donde el mundo de los demonios comenzó a absorber toda la magia oscura.

¡Ahhhhhhhh!- gritaba Zeref quien se estremecía de dolor.

Lucy comenzó a debilitarse ante la presión de la magia oscura, esta se resistía a dejar a su portador, pero pese a ello continuaba. Natsu y los demás intentaban cruzar la barrera que Lucy había creado pero pese a sus esfuerzos no pudieron romperla.

¡Déjanos ayudarte Lucy!- dijo Natsu golpeando con fuerza, pero fue impulsado hacia atrás con fuerza.

No creo que podamos cruzarla…- dijo Erza posando con suavidad su mano en la pared.

Nosotros debemos ir por ella.- dijo Natsu enfadado.

Yo igual pienso lo mismo.- dijo Luffy quien estaba al lado de Erza.- Debemos ayudarla.

Pero…- dijo Erza estremeciéndose.- Yo igual pero no podemos, no podremos romper esta barrera.

Erza tiene razón.- dijo Gray bajando la mirada.- Lucy nos quiere fuera de aquí de todos modos.

Lucy es mi compañera, y no la dejare pelear sola.- dijo Natsu con una fiera mirada en su rostro.

Natsu… ¡Natsu tiene razón!- dijo Happy entre sollozos y con fuerza golpeo la barrera.- No dejaremos sola a Lucy.

¡Así se habla Happy!- dijo Natsu asomando una sonrisa.

Mavis se encontraba atrás, no quería entrometerse en la conversación, pero aquellos jóvenes le hicieron sentirse emocionada, aquella chica tenía el emblema de su querido Fairy Tail, y ellos como compañeros querían apoyarla.

YO…- dijo Mavis con una lagrimas en su rostro por la emoción, todos se voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver las lagrimas.- YO SE COMO ROMPERLA.

¿Eh?- dijeron a coro Natsu y Happy.

Yo fui irresponsable, deje que ella me ayudara y ahora está en peligro, olvide lo importante que es para mí los lazos de mi gremio.- dijo Mavis bajando la cabeza entristecida y algo avergonzada.

E-Esto… no llores…- dijo Erza intentando calmarla.

Yo… chicos…- dijo Mavis acercándose hacia ellos.- puedo ayudarlos a cruzar, pero… no les aseguro que vuelvan, mis poderes se han debilitado y mas allá de la barrera no tengo el poder para protegerlos.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- Nosotros volveremos, y traeremos a Lucy con nosotros.

Yo igual iré.- dijo Luffy acercándose.- No dejare que él se lleve todo el crédito.

Haa… - dijo Natsu enfadado.- Solo me estorbaras.

Chicos.- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- Les encargo… que la traigan con vida.

Ah?- dijeron ambos antes de ser arrojados fuera de la barrera, hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

Espera que hay de nosotros...- dijo Gray molesto, pero al ver a la chica se detuvo.

Mavis cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad y su cuerpo se había aclarado un poco.

¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Happy asustado por ella.

Mi magia… lo siento… no puedo…- dijo Mavis intentando retomar el aliento, luchando con fuerzas para no desaparecer.

Tranquila.- dijo Erza acercándose hacia ella con una sonrisa.- Ellos serán capaces de ayudarla.

Ha… ha…- respiraba Lucy con dificultad, su magia luchaba contra la de Zeref para sellarla, aquella cantidad de magia en el aire producía que el ambiente se volviera con una fuerte presión.- Ya déjalo… Zeref.

TÚ….- dijo Zeref intentando incorporarse.- Ahhh!

La magia de Lucy lo debilitaba cada vez más, y eso le asustaba, aquella magia que siempre había odiado se la estaban quitando pero tenía miedo de quedar vacio, tenia tanto miedo que eso le daba más poder a la magia oscura.

¡Lucy…!- dijo Zeref sujetando el suelo con ambas manos y de ellas salieron unas sombras similares a unas lanzas que se precipitaron hacia ella.

Antes de que la tocaran fueron dispersadas por unas llamas, y por el otro lado por un golpe de Luffy. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a aquellas personas a su lado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues no podía quitarles la mirada de encima.

Natsu… Luffy…- dijo Lucy entristecida pero a la vez asomando una sonrisa en su rostro.

No estás sola Lucy.- dijo Natsu con seriedad.

Intento contener las lágrimas pero fue inevitable, bajo la mirada y solo asintió, cosa que hizo sonreír a ambos acompañantes.

Lucy…- dijo Zeref incorporándose lentamente, sus ojos eran rojos escarlata, y las sombras comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo.- Te destruiré… Te sumiré en la oscuridad.

Las sombras se dispersaron por los cielos, oscureciendo el lugar. La magia de Lucy estaba completamente concentrada en el sello, evitando a toda costa que este se rompiera. Alrededor unos monstruos aparecieron rodeándolos a todos, Natsu y Luffy observaron a su alrededor sonriendo.

Es hora de luchar.- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Estoy encendido.- dijo Natsu sin dejar de mirar a aquellos aterradores y deformes bestias.

Continuara…

Paso mucho tiempo…! Nada de inspiración, además de la Psu y al entrar a la universidad fue muy complicado pero por fin consegui hacerlo :) Estamos cerca del final! :3 Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza a todos los seguidores! . Estoy muy feliz por los review y no olviden comentar! Gracias por leer el capitulo :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

_**+ Destinos separados**._

Lucy…- dijo Mavis acercándose a la barrera.

¡Natsu! ¡Acaba con ellos!- dijo Happy animando a su compañero.

Son demasiados.- dijo Gray observando a las sombras.- Si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarlos.

No te preocupes, estamos hablando de Natsu y aquel chico.- dijo Erza sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, pese a ello igual estaba algo nerviosa.

Vamos ¡Vamos!- dijo Natsu pateando y golpeando a toda aquella sombra que se le cruzara por el camino.

Estas sombras…- dijo Luffy quien de un solo golpe destruyo a varias de ellas, pero se regeneraban.- Que molestas.- continuo golpeando a las sombras con aun más rapidez.

Ellos estaban a un lado de Lucy para protegerlas de esas sombras pues estas solo estaban dirigidas a ella. La magia de Lucy comenzó a expandirse, pues al tener tanta magia oscura a su alrededor, esta aumento para igualar la fuerza de su enemigo. Lo que causo que agotara aun más.

Z-Zeref.- dijo Lucy levantando la mirada hacia él quien estaba sonriendo, su cuerpo estaba negro solo se distinguía su rostro pero por poco tiempo ya que también estaba siendo rodeado por la magia oscura.- No… dejes que te controle.

Cállate…- dijo Zeref cambiándole la voz a una más fuerte.- ¿Crees que tu podrás sellarme?

Lucy agacho la cabeza pues involuntariamente volvió a vomitar sangre, debilitando su magia.

Tu cuerpo no resistirá…- dijo Zeref alzando los brazos.- Te mostrare lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Toda la magia se fue acumulando hacia un punto la cual se concentro formando una esfera oscura gigantesca. Lucy levanto la mirada y al verlo se dirigió hacia sus compañeros rápidamente.

¡Corran!- grito Lucy con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos la observaron antes de que aquella esfera lanzara hacia todas las direcciones, lanzas oscuras a toda velocidad. Lucy se encorvó hacia el suelo, observando el sello que aun continuaba absorbiendo magia y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Ahg…- se escucho antes de que Lucy divisara unas gotas de sangre cayendo a su lado y rozando su rostro. Levanto la mirada y Natsu había sido clavado por unas 6 flechas en el torso, los brazos y uno en la pierna. Mientras que Luffy había detenido aquellas que se dirigían hacia los demás, pues la barrera se había debilitado debido a las sombras. De igual manera salió lastimado, principalmente en los brazos.

N-Natsu….- dijo Lucy sin poder quitarle la mirada, estaba impactada y el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo.- ¡NATSU!

La magia de Lucy se disipo ante la impactante escena, le tembló el cuerpo y ya no sentía cansancio, se acerco rápidamente al peli rosado y al ver sus heridas un sudor frio invadió, dejándola paralizada.

L-Lucy ¿E-Estas bien?- dijo Natsu asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

No… no…- dijo Lucy sin dejar de llorar, e intento tocarlo pero al ver la sangre el temblor de su cuerpo se lo impidió.- Lo siento… Lo siento…

No seas tonta…- dijo Natsu con dificultad.- Te dije que… Te protegería ¿no?

Un dolor punzante en el corazón de Lucy la hizo encorvarse hacia ella misma, el verlo de esa manera le dolía, y era por su culpa. La barrera se desintegro pues la magia se había debilitado por las lanzas, Happy voló rápidamente hacia Natsu y los demás también.

Happy…- dijo Natsu acariciándolo.- No llores…

Natsu… Natsu…- dijo Happy entre sollozos.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y levanto la mirada, Zeref estaba sonriendo, la magia oscura se había debilitado tras el ataque y lentamente volvía a acumularse, pero Lucy se levanto y camino hacia Zeref, pues sus emociones estaban por quebrarse y lo único que deseaba era quedarse al lado de Natsu, pero tenía la obligación de detenerlo ya que era la única capaz de ello.

¿Me odias? Lastime a tus amigos… Qué pena…- dijo Zeref sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas al terminar.- Ódiame… - sus ojos rojos se incrustaron en los dorados de ella.

¡Natsu!- dijo Erza llegando a su lado.- No te preocupes… te ayudaremos.

Gray se encamino junto a Luffy, ayudándolo en el trayecto, pues el también estaba lastimado.

Estoy bien…- dijo Natsu desviándole la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia Lucy.- Espera…

Lucy se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu intentando incorporarse pero fue detenido por Erza.

Natsu… estoy bien…- dijo Lucy sin mirarlo.- Gracias… por ayudarme…- unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro y continuo caminando.- Ahora… por favor confía en mí.

Natsu se sorprendió y asomo una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

Lucy se acerco hacia Zeref aumentando su poder mágico, posicionó el sello detrás de él y ahora estaban frente a frente.

Te liberare.- dijo Lucy asomando una pequeña sonrisa.- Ahora por favor Zeref… - Acerco su mano derecha hacia el pecho de Zeref.

NO TE ME ACERQUES.- dijo Zeref lanzando sombras que provocaron cortes en la piel de Lucy no muy profundos.- No… no…- cambiándole la voz.- no… yo no…-

Lucy acumulo su poder mágico en su mano derecha el cual comenzó a expulsar la magia oscura de su cuerpo, unas sombras comenzaron a dejar su cuerpo una por una, desapareciendo en la tierra. El sello comenzó a multiplicarse rodeando a Zeref el cual se resistía y sufría un dolor insoportable. Unas serpientes doradas flotaban en los alrededores llevando a cabo el sello y encadenando las sombras en el mundo de los demonios.

Zeref.- dijo Mavis preocupada, quien estaba a un lado de Natsu.

Algunas sombras malignas golpeaban a Lucy provocando heridas en su cuerpo, pero pese a ello continuo. La piel de Zeref se asomo de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color y cada vez se resistía menos.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y sin soltarlo, lanzo su ultima magia, lo cual provoco que cayera desmayado aun lado de ella, toda la oscuridad comenzó a esparcirse en el aire y tierra. Se dejo caer a un lado de Zeref, vomitando sangre debido al sobreesfuerzo, y Ophiuchus abandono su cuerpo colocándose a un lado de ella. El cielo comenzó a despejarse y la oscuridad abandono el lugar.

Chicos…- dijo Luffy sonriendo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales volvieron a ellos, para ayudarlos con las heridas.- Chopper… Zoro… Robín… Sanji… Nami…- sonrió al verlos.- Lo siento, estoy muerto.- cayó al suelo y todos lo rodearon riendo.

¡Lucy…!- dijo Mavis quien llego a su lado, mientras que Chopper les proporcionaba una medicina para aliviar el dolor y sanar las heridas más profundas, principalmente a Natsu y a Luffy.

Ah…Ah…- se escuchaba agitada la respiración de Lucy.- Mavis… Zeref…

Si.- dijo Mavis antes de verla.- ahora por fin podrá volver a ser el mismo de antes, luego de tanto…tiempo- unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- Gracias.

¿C-Cómo están?- dijo Lucy bajando la mirada y rodeándose con sus brazos.

Están bien…- dijo Mavis sonriendo.- sus heridas no fueron muy profundas, pese a lo lastimados que estaban, y tú…

Mavis quedo inmóvil al momento en el que Lucy se volteo para sonreír.

¡Duele!- decía Natsu cuando le administraban la medicina.- ¡Déjame me vas a matar!

No seas cobarde.- dijo Erza malhumorada, y con una inyección en su mano.- Esta es la ultima según el reno.

¿Reno?- dijo Chopper perplejo y algo enojado.

Pff reno.- dijo Happy burlándose.

Cállate gato con alas, eres anormal.- dijo Chopper enfadado.

Ah? Tu eres el raro, ¡los renos no hablan!- dijo Happy chocando frente con Chopper.

¡Los gatos tampoco estúpido!- dijo Chopper comenzando una pelea.

Jajaja oigan vamos donde esta Lucy.- dijo Luffy dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Ah… Natsu se me escapó.- dijo Erza molesta, y observando como el peli rosado había escapado hacia donde se encontraba Lucy.

¡LUCY!- dijo Natsu el cual se movía extraño por las heridas.- ¡Duele!

Mavis se encontraba a su lado inmóvil lo cual hizo que él se detuviera.

¿Qué ocurre…?- dijo Natsu con seriedad.

Ophiuchus comenzó a desintegrarse y el brillo se dirigió hacia el libro, Lucy levanto la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro del mundo de los demonios, había olvidado aquel siniestro paisaje, el cual era común de ese mundo.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy sin mirarlo.

Lucy tú… - dijo Natsu antes de que la tocara fue detenido por Mavis, quien tenía una triste mirada.

NO LA TOQUES.- dijo Mavis exaltada, y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que…- dijo Natsu retrocediendo.

Lo siento…- dijo Lucy volteándose.

Lucy estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía cortes por todo su cuerpo, la magia rodeaba sus heridas intentando sanarlas pero su cuerpo continuaba rechazándola, y había llegado a su límite. Lentamente un brillo dorado iba desintegrando su piel, estaba desapareciendo.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy entre lágrimas.- Yo…

No mueras.- dijo Natsu cayendo de rodillas al suelo.- Lucy por favor.

Lucy bajo la mirada y se intento incorporar, lográndolo con dificultad. Mavis intento ayudarla pero no podía tocarla, no quería arriesgarse. Todos fueron hacia donde estaba Lucy y esta se dirigió hacia Natsu lentamente.

Natsu observo entristecido las heridas de la chica, sus heridas eran el lugar donde se comenzó a desintegrarse primero, y sintió que si la tocaba ella se desvanecería en sus brazos.

Natsu.- dijo Lucy alzando su mano hacia el peli rosado, el cual retrocedió rápidamente.

No… si me tocas.- dijo Natsu asustado.

Lucy se acerco sin escucharlo. Se coloco frente a él y asomo una sonrisa para abrazarlo con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Quería abrazarte.- dijo Lucy comenzando a brillar ante el contacto.- Quería… agradecerte, a ambos.- dirigió su mirada a Luffy quien observó entristecido.- A todos.

Lucy no… no…- dijo Natsu intentando soltarse pero no podía tocarla y ella estaba con fuerza aferrada a él, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos al notar que ante el contacto ella estaba desvaneciéndose.

Natsu… - dijo Lucy observándole a los ojos y con unas lágrimas asomadas.- Yo…

Ya no se escuchaban sus palabras pero Natsu alcanzo a notar lo que decía por los movimientos de sus labios. Todos estaba entristecidos e impotentes ante la situación, del libro que estaba en el suelo, a un lado de Zeref comenzó a brillar y sus hojas revoletearon en el aire.

Lucy… LUCY.- dijo Natsu al notar que ya no sentía su cuerpo, la sujeto con suavidad y antes de que desapareciera, esta sonrió.

Lucy…- dijo Happy entre sollozos, y al igual que todos estaba muy triste.

La luz del libro ceso y despareció al igual que ella. Todos quedaron conmocionados y con la mirada baja.

Natsu…- dijo Erza abrazándolo con fuerza desde la espalda y este estaba inmóvil y ante el contacto soltó un grito ahogado junto con unas lágrimas.- No te contengas.

Luffy bajo la mirada entristecido y Nami lo abrazo sin aguantar las lagrimas. Mavis cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, la tristeza los invadió por completo y todos quedaron en silencio.

Continuara…

Aquí les dejo el capi, por fin tengo tiempo y he logrado hacerlo en poco tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por los comentarios :D! Subiré el próximo lo antes posible antes de que empiece con las pruebas y vuelva a tomarme un tiempo sin escribir :S Gracias por leer el capitulo y no olviden comentar! :D Bye! :)

Chrome.x9


	15. Chapter 15

_**+ Memorias perdidas.**_

Lucy… LUCY….- dijo una voz que le parecía muy familiar.

Sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, flotaba sobre la nada y sentía una tranquilidad tan agradable que no le importaba nada, hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz que la llamaba…

Lucy…. LUCY….- era la voz de un hombre… le parecía tan familiar, aquella persona le hizo reaccionar, sentía que necesitaba estar cerca de él, pero no lograba reconocerlo.

¿Quién es…?- dijo intentando abrir los ojos para verlo.

¿Lucy?…- dijo una voz diferente, más calmada y femenina.- Lucy… ¡Ya has despertado!

¿Eh?- dijo Lucy confundida, lentamente abrió los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminada habitación, se encontraba acostada en una cama.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Es tu habitación.- dijo una chica rubia, de ojos celestes y de vestimentas rosadas pálidas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mantener la mirada con ella.- Estaba tan preocupada… Yo… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos buscado.- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.- Todos estábamos muy preocupados, yo… estaba tan triste… ¿qué te ocurrió?

Michelle… ¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Lucy confundida, pues no entendía nada de lo que decía su prima, a la cual reconoció de inmediato.

YO… pues… - dijo Michelle intentando formular las palabras correctas con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Estuviste desaparecida alrededor de una semana y media!

-O-

Ya habían transcurrido una semana tras la lucha, y Mavis se encontraba a un lado de Zeref quien había permanecido todo el tiempo inconsciente. Se entristecía cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido con Lucy y oraba para que ella se encontrara viva en algún lugar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos gemidos por parte del chico que estaba a su lado.

Zeref…- dijo Mavis con una mirada entristecida.- Zeref…

Este al escuchar su nombre con aquella voz familiar se despertó.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Zeref sentándose y observando aquellos ojos verdes, se sorprendió.- ¿M-Mavis?

Esta se paralizo al escuchar sus palabras, bajando la mirada.- Yo… Zeref… Todo este tiempo… - no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzo hacia él.

Lo sé.- dijo Zeref posando una mano sobre su frente, percibiendo que su cuerpo era incorpóreo, y vagos recuerdos surgieron en su mente.- Yo… ¿qué ocurrió? Intento recordar pero..

No… no recuerdes.- dijo Mavis abrazándolo con fuerza.- Ahora que has vuelto… no te dejare de nuevo.

Jajaja siempre mandándome.- dijo Zeref sonriendo lo cual provoco un dolor en el pecho de Mavis.

Yo…- dijo Mavis entre lágrimas.- Pensé que nunca… volvería a verte sonreír.

Zeref atónito acaricio la cabeza de Mavis con suavidad y sonrió.- Estoy de vuelta.

-O-

Ya ha pasado una semana.- dijo Nami dirigiéndose hacia Luffy.- No he sabido nada de Natsu desde entonces.

Lo entiendo… Para mí fue muy duro.- dijo Luffy en tono entristecido.- pero Lucy desapareció en sus brazos.

A veces me siento culpable.- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.- Esa vez cuando le conté toda la verdad, por una parte me arrepentí… quizás no habría ocurrido todo esto.

Tú no tienes la culpa- dijo Luffy acariciándole la cabeza.- Además, tu no sabías que Zeref estaba vivo.

Nami asintió, pero al reaccionar ante la cercanía del chico, se avergonzó.

Tan acaramelados como siempre.- dijo Zoro quien se acerco junto a Robin.

A qué viene eso.- dijo Nami molesta y avergonzada a la vez.

En cambio Luffy sonreía ante la broma, Robin se acerco a la pelirroja mientras Zoro conversaba con Luffy sobre lo que ocurría en Raftel.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Robin al notar que estaba sonrojada.

N-Nada, ¿por qué la pregunta?- dijo Nami sin mirarla, pero al no obtener respuesta, suspiro.- Es Luffy.

Oh… ¿y bien?- dijo Robin mientras observaba como Luffy sonreía y hacia enfadar a Zoro por no tomar en serio el tema.

Es… sobre…- dijo Nami pensativa y totalmente sonrojada.- Después de que le conté la verdad, ha estado muy cercano a mí y eso que le advertir que no cambiaría nada entre nosotros.

Eso es porque le has devuelto la sonrisa, quizás no por completo.- dijo Robin al ver que aun faltaba para que su compañero se recuperara.- Después de la perdida de Lucy entiendo que aun se sienta así.

Lo sé, pero también me preocupa Natsu… creo que lo iré a ver.- dijo Nami suspirando.- No le he visto en una semana.

Entiendo.- dijo Robin con una tierna sonrisa, al ver lo preocupada que estaba por su amigo.- Por cierto.

¿Mm?- dijo Nami volteándose hacia ella, pues ya se dirigía hacia la casa de su compañero.

Piensa acerca de tus sentimientos hacia Luffy.- dijo Robín mientras se dirigía hacia ambos chicos que estaban conversando.- Él no esperara mucho.

Nami quedo sonrojada, pero aquello le dio mucho que pensar, pues después de todo sabia que Robín era muy perceptiva y esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos sabia que no le ayudaría para nada, pero el haberse separado de él cuando acababa de perder a su hermano, no era capaz de perdonárselo. Negó con la cabeza, decidió suprimir aquellos sentimientos y luego se dirigió hacia la casa de Natsu, pero en el camino se detuvo al ver una niña de cabello largo y azul, junto a una gatita blanca que caminaba junto a ella.

¡Wendy! ¡Charlie!- grito y sonrió al ver sus rostros.

-O-

Robín… ¿donde fue Nami?- dijo Luffy al ver que no venia acompañada.

¡Qué importa! Lo que te estaba diciendo es importante.- dijo Zoro molesto.

Fue a ver a Natsu.- dijo Robín asomando una sonrisa e ignorando al peli verde.- ¿Por qué no vas con ella?

Eh ¿Por qué?- dijo Luffy pensativo.

Si mujer, además hay algo que quiero hablar con Luffy.- dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

Solo era un concejo, además aquel chico debe sentirse igual que tú.- dijo Robín sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Luffy lo medito un momento, y acepto, se dirigió hacia la dirección hacia donde se había ido la pelirroja, Zoro la observo molesta pues había perdido la oportunidad de hablarle pero cuando esta le correspondió la mirada, este solo suspiro.

Bien… ¿nos vamos?- dijo Robín sonriendo.

Lo que digas.- dijo Zoro siguiendo a la joven.- Por cierto, estás segura que Luffy alcanzara a Nami, él no sabe dónde está la casa del Dragneel.

Estoy segura, además él no tiene tan mal sentido de la orientación como tú.- dijo Robín y lo ultimo con una risita.

Este sólo ladeo la cabeza molesto, no quería responderle a eso pues sabía que era verdad.

-O-

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡¿Una… semana?!- dijo Lucy impactada, quedo inmóvil un momento intentando analizar lo que le acababan de decir… una semana había estado desaparecida y no… recordaba nada de ello.- No entiendo.- sonrió de manera nerviosa pues intentaba recordar pero todo estaba en blanco, sabía que olvidaba algo pero no había caso, no era capaz de recordar nada.

Te encontramos hace unos cuatro días en la biblioteca, pero has estado durmiendo durante todo ese tiempo.- dijo Michelle y completamente confundida.- no lo entiendo, pensé que recordarías que fue lo que sucedió.- poso ambas manos en su rostro y se puso paranoica- ¿Te habrán hecho algo?

NO… creo.- dijo Lucy desviando la mirada pues estaba nerviosa.- no recuerdo nada… la última vez que estuve aquí… solo son vagos recuerdos, eso significa que no recuerdo nada hace dos semanas…

Ese día fui a preparar la once, pero al volver ya no estabas.- dijo Michelle sentándose al lado de ella.- Yo estaba muy asustada, de inmediato le avise al tío Jude y este estuvo muy preocupado… y…- dejo de hablar pues sintió el tenso ambiente.

¿Le… dijiste a mi padre?- dijo Lucy en tono entristecido y suspiro.- no me sorprende que me hubiera ignorado.

Eso no es verdad, estuvo muy preocupado- dijo Michelle con una tierna sonrisa, se levanto y se acerco a ella para tomarle la mano.- Aun que hoy viene a verte…

Q-QUE…- dijo Lucy con un sudor frio recorriendo su cuerpo, recordó todos los malos encuentros que había tenido con su padre pues siempre se contradecían.- No estoy segura de verlo…

Se lo difícil que es su relación.- dijo Michelle bajando la mirada.- pero dale una oportunidad.

No lo hare.- dijo Lucy insegura, pues le molestaba por un lado que su padre luego de que la abandonara por su trabajo, ahora quiera acercarse a ella cuando tantas veces le dio la oportunidad, intento levantarse de la cama pero se desvaneció hacia el suelo.

Ah! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Michelle nerviosa.

Me siento débil.- dijo Lucy sintiéndose mareada, y observo sus piernas y se percato de pequeños rasguños.- ¿Por qué estoy lastimada?

Cuando te encontré en la biblioteca, estabas muy herida e incluso algunas eran profundas, pese a que buscamos a algún responsable no encontramos a nadie, aunque tus heridas se curaron rápidamente.- dijo Michelle confundida pues le parecía extraño.- sobre eso, no le dije nada a tu padre, aun que creo que debí haberlo hecho.- se pudo nerviosa ante lo dicho.

E-Entiendo, y está bien así, prefiero que no se entere.- dijo Lucy intentando levantarse nuevamente.

No te esfuerces.- dijo Michelle ayudándola, le grito al ver que se estaba sobre esforzando.- ¡Lucy!

Lucy se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, una voz resonó en su mente, era masculina y le trajo unos recuerdos. Le dolió la cabeza al intentar recordar y se acostó nuevamente con ayuda de su prima.

Te dejare sola… -dijo Michelle observando que se encontraba débil, dejándola en la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Descansa.

Michelle- dijo Lucy en voz baja y se recostó en la cama, suspirando.- ¿Quién era el que gritaba mi nombre?

-o-

Natsu ya ha pasado una semana…- dijo Happy en tono entristecido.

Oh…- dijo Natsu quien estaba recostado en su habitación, y al parecer no lo estaba escuchando, pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Yo…- dijo Happy intentado alegrar a su amigo.- Vayamos a pescar ¿qué dices?- sonrió.

Mmm…- dijo Natsu volteándose hacia su amigo y suspirando.- creo que podría ir.

Vamos…- dijo Happy sonriendo.

¡Natsu- san!- se escucho un grito débil desde afuera.

Ah! Es Wendy… y debe estar con Charlie.- dijo Happy saltando de alegría.

Si…- dijo Natsu incorporándose.- Olvide que vendría a verme.

¿Natsu...-san?- dijo Wendy entrando con cuidado a la casa junto con una gatita blanca bien vestida.- Yo…

Wendy…- dijo Natsu quien estaba a un lado de la entrada.

¡Ah! Me asustaste.- dijo Wendy que al verlos se sobresalto pero se dio cuenta de que estaba decaído.- Ah… esto.

¿Quieres ir a Fairy Tail?- dijo Natsu con desaire.

Ah no… ya viene con alguien…del gremio.- dijo Wendy observando hacia afuera.

Eh?- dijo Natsu y al observar era Nami, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba muy molesta.- N-Nami…

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas perder?- dijo Nami enfadada lo sujeto de la oreja y lo arrastro hacia afuera.- Ya es tiempo de que ayudes a Wendy a entrenar.

Si….si…- dijo Natsu desinteresado.

No me hables así.- dijo Nami sujetándolo del cuello.

Charlie… ¡te traje un pescado!- dijo Happy quien salió de la casa en cuento vio a Charlie y volvió, la gatita indiferente aun que algo sonrojada por el acto solo le agradeció.

Por cierto… ¿por qué no estás Luffy?- dijo Natsu mientras era golpeado con Nami.

Esta se detuvo y se paralizo, se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre…

Por ahí… pero eso no importa.- dijo Nami avergonzada.

Como que no importo.- dijo Luffy quien acababa de llegar, estaba algo agitado pues había corrido para llegar lo antes posible hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Nami sorprendida.

Robin me dijo que viniera.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Nami se sonrojo al recordar lo que la chica le había conversado.

Y-Yo…- dijo Nami avergonzada pero se sorprendió al ver que Luffy se dirigió hacia Natsu para abrazarlo con un brazo.

¿Como estas? - dijo Luffy mientras sujetaba a Natsu con fuerza.

No te me acerques tanto.- dijo Natsu intentando separase de él pero este solo sonrió.

¿Quién es él?- dijo Wendy un tanto desconcertada por la cercanía que tenía el chico con Natsu.

Es… un amigo.- dijo Nami suspirando.

Que críos.- dijo Charlie sin mirarlos.

Oye Natsu.- dijo Luffy sonriendo por qué no vamos donde los Onikai.

¿Qué?- dijo Natsu un tanto confuso.- ¿Por qué…?

Anda… solo vamos.- dijo Luffy arrastrándolo con él.

Esperen.- dijo Nami quien junto con Wendy, Charlie y Happy los siguieron.

-o- Después del viaje…

¿Y bien qué esperas?- dijo Luffy sonriendo, mientras que Natsu miraba con recelo a los Onikai, quienes estaban quietos pues solo reaccionaban con los movimientos del oponente.

¿Huh? Y por qué debería, esos tíos me agradan.- dijo Natsu desinteresado.

¡Natsu negando una batalla!- dijo Happy deprimido y tirándose al suelo.- Esta peor de lo que esperaba.

YA… Entendí.- dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia ellos, quienes no se movían hasta que lo consideraran un oponente.- Oe…. Vamos…- dijo desanimado.

En serio… no se lo está tomando en serio.- dijo Nami suspirando.

Tranquila.- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Natsu-san.- dijo Wendy preocupada.

Kanryuu… no… houko…- dijo Natsu alzando los brazos y rodeándolos de llamas.

Los ojos de los Onikai brillaron ante las llamas y se movieron hacia su oponente, al cual comenzaron a atacar. Natsu esquivaba los ataques pero rápidamente se comenzó a emocionar por el combate, y los ataques iban y venían, hasta que fue lanzado con fuerza por uno de los ogros cerca a donde estaban todos.

JAJAJA… eso estuvo bueno.- dijo Natsu riendo a carcajadas.

Nami y Wendy se miraron confundidas y sonrieron pues quien pensaría que una pelea lo haría sonreír.

Te sientes mejor.- dijo Luffy estirándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Eh… Si.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- Gracias.

Los Onikai volvieron a sus posiciones originales, pues su oponente ya había dejado de lado la agresividad. La sonrisa de Natsu tranquilizo a todos y cuando se disponían a volver, el chico peli rosado se opuso y decidió tener otro enfrentamiento, pero Luffy no se quedo atrás y ambos participaron.

Porque están emocionados peleando.- dijo Nami suspirando pero a la vez sonriendo.

Me dan ganas de incluirme.- dijo Wendy apenada al ver cuánto se divertían.

Estás loca.- dijo Charlie cruzándose de brazos.- Esos no tienen control, son unos demonios.

Vamos Natsu.- dijo Happy sonriendo.

Los Onikai sin problema contraatacaban a ambos chicos, pero cuando uno golpeo la pared de la montaña que tenia detrás con su palma, hizo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo por las fuertes vibraciones. Los dos observaron como un gran círculo mágico de color dorado se formo en paralelo a la montaña que los dejo sin habla, pues era igual a la magia de Lucy.

¿Q-Que?- dijo Natsu sorprendido al ver aquella magia.

Lucy… es la magia de Lucy...- dijo Luffy asombrado.

_Continuara…_

Aquí está el capitulo! :D Espero que les haya gustado, ahora falta poquito y se me alargo mas de los que esperaba. Gracias por los review! Y a todos los seguidores! :) Publicare los siguientes en poco tiempo! :D

No olviden comentar!

Chrome.x9


	16. Chapter 16

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.**

**One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.**

**Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D**

**+ Lazos del destino.**

Lucy estaba durmiendo cuando un cierto malestar la hizo despertarse, sintió una fuerte presión en su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, hasta que observo cómo se abría la puerta de su habitación. Se incorporo con rapidez para ver a aquella figura que se asomo por la puerta. Era su padre, estaba bien vestido aunque tenía una mirada triste en su rostro.

Lucy…- dijo Jude interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Quiero hablar contigo… - la seriedad de su padre hizo que Lucy se sintiera nerviosa.

Padre.- dijo Lucy asomando una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo siento, es mi culpa.

Sé que pasaste por algo muy duro pero antes… Yo quería preguntarte sobre tu madre… – se detuvo, pero Lucy al mencionar a su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Sé que estuviste con tu madre.- dijo Jude molesto.

¿Qué…?- dijo Lucy sorprendida y una punzada en su corazón, la hizo estremecerse de dolor.

¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jude preocupado al verla sufrir, se acerco.

Yo… Yo…estoy confundida.- dijo Lucy sujetándose la cabeza y un temblor invadió su cuerpo.

Sé que es difícil pero necesito saber si viste a tu madre.- dijo Jude sujetándola de los hombros, y una mirada de desesperación se asomo en su rostro.- ¡¿La viste?! ¡¿No?! Quiero… saber que ocurrió… porque me abandono…

Yo…- dijo Lucy con unas lágrimas asomándose en su rostro.- Mi madre… ¿nos abandonó?

Jude abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver la reacción de la chica. _¿Se había equivocado? ¿Acaso de verdad había sido secuestrada? _Todos estos pensamientos lo hicieron retroceder, y un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo.

L-Lo siento, por favor olvida lo que te dije.- dijo Jude dándose la vuelta.- Sé que pasaste por algo muy difícil y lamento eso.- se marcho de la habitación rápidamente, sin decir nada más.

Lucy sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos, estaba confundida y el dolor era insoportable. Se encogió sobre ella misma pues se sentía cada vez más peor. Se sentía sofocada por dentro, el vacio en su mente la hacía tener miedo de todo lo que le rodeaba y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la hizo toser con fuerza.- ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?- dijo cuando un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, mientras aun sentía aquella extraña presión en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y por el cansancio, se desmayó.

-O-

Esa… es la magia de Lucy…- dijo Nami con ambas manos en la boca.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esa fuerte presión mágica?- dijo Wendy perpleja al ver aquel gigantesco círculo mágico.

¡Lucy!- grito Natsu pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acerco pero fue detenido por uno de los Onikai.- ¡Hazte a un lado!

Natsu intento acercarse al círculo mágico, pero ni con la ayuda de Luffy fue posible. Observo como el sello se movía con lentitud hasta que comenzó a trisarse, se asustó, pues recordó el momento en que Lucy despareció y fue rápidamente hacia él. Pero los Onikai eran persistentes y no lo dejaron cruzar.

¡Mierda!- dijo Natsu molesto y las llamas rodeaban el lugar, confundiendo de objetivo a los Onikai.

¡Natsu ahora!- dijo Luffy mientras intentaba distraer a ambos, y junto con la ayuda de las chicas que acababan de unirse.

¡Happy!-grito Natsu a su amigo, quien venía a toda velocidad sobrevolando la tierra para sujetarlo.

El sello estaba por romperse cuando Natsu junto a Happy fueron a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta que al contacto con él, fueron atraídos por el círculo mágico, despareciendo.

¡Gato!- grito Charlie sorprendía y preocupada.

¡Natsu!- grito Nami sin dejar de mirar como su compañero había sido succionado por el circulo, el cual se rompió luego de haberse llevado a sus amigos con él.

-O-

Ya caída la noche, Lucy se despertó y se levanto en silencio, quería tomar aire fresco para recuperarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta exterior, pero se detuvo al ver que una puerta estaba entre abierta y era la que conducía hacia la biblioteca, recordó lo que le había mencionado su prima y se dirigió hacia ella sin vacilar. Se percato que estaba como siempre, añejada y rodeada de polvo, sus libros aun en cajas y continúo examinando el lugar. Se dirigió a la ventana para ver el amanecer, pero fue interrumpida por una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, se volteo con rapidez pues sentía que aquella sensación se extendía hacia un estante que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Alcanzo a divisar un pequeño libro sin nombre de autor ni titulo, le pareció familiar de modo que lo tomo en sus manos y al contacto, unas letras doradas se asomaron en la portada del libro.

Diario de Layla Heartfilia…- dijo Lucy sorprendida, y sin poder hablar soltó el libro, debilitándose, cayó de rodillas al suelo.- ¿Madre…?

Mantuvo su mirada en el libro, y unos recuerdos florecieron en su mente… era ella de pequeña, junto a un sujeto alto y de cabello negro llamado… Ace, junto a él estaba su madre, sonriendo. Todos sus recuerdos de pequeña surgieron… Lucy se rodeo con los brazos y unas lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

A-Ace…- dijo Lucy en llantos, pues recordó el momento en el que se separo de él y aquel fue el día que vio a su madre por última vez.

Cuando regreso al mundo humano, su padre eufórico pues pensó que su madre lo había abandonado, dejándola a ella con él, recayendo el peso de la perdida en Lucy pues la rechazaba cada vez que la veía por la similitud que tenía con su madre. Lo había olvidado, a aquella corta edad y la tristeza hizo que suprimiera aquellos recuerdos. Pero… había más… hace dos semanas cuando comenzó todo… pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de recordar.

¡Lucy!- grito Michelle mientras buscaba a su prima, pues no la había encontrado en su habitación y la preocupación la invadió.

Aquí.- dijo Lucy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, estaba decaída ya que el recordar hizo que se cansara mentalmente.

Lucy…- dijo Michelle con la respiración agitada y preocupada de haberla encontrado en aquel lugar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo…- dijo Lucy intentando mantenerse consiente.- Solo… quería ver…

Ya no hables.- dijo Michelle sujetándola con suavidad y ayudándola a levantarse.- Volvamos a la habitación, no te hará bien estar aquí.

S-Si…- dijo Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieras.

Michelle se sorprendió, pero decidió no preguntar, pues no quería escavar en aquello que la hacía llorar. Ambas fueron a la habitación, olvidando el libro, el cual comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz, apenas perceptible.

Lucy…- dijo Michelle mientras la acomodaba.- Mañana… celebraran tu mayoría de edad…- bajo la mirada entristecida.- pero no tienes que asistir si no te sientes bien.

Iré…- dijo Lucy en voz baja.- Además, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos ante lo que escucho, hoy era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo, eso la entristeció un poco pero supo que era el momento perfecto para poder hablar con su padre, sobre su madre.

-o-

N-Natsu… ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Happy asustado pues estaban flotando en un brillante lugar, no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada alrededor y el brillo era insoportable.

Mis ojos…- dijo Natsu quejándose, pues no estaba acostumbrado a aquella luminosidad.- N-No lo sé… pero… - se detuvo al pues sintió como si alguien lo sujetara por detrás, lo que le causo un escalofrió.- H-Happy no me toques.

No te toque…- dijo Happy quejándose, y al igual que su amigo se tapo los ojos pues no soportaba la luz.

Natsu palideció al ver que aun sentía que lo sujetaban, y aquello se acerco y le susurro al oído.

¿Quienes son?- dijo aquella voz.- ¿Que hacen en este lugar?

La luz fue descendiendo y ahora en vez de ser un lugar claro y brillante, era igual al cielo de un atardecer y aun seguían flotando, en aquel lugar.

Natsu abrió los ojos y observo una mujer que brillaba similar a un hada, con unas amplias alas sobre volaba el lugar sin quietarle la mirada de encima a sus nuevos acompañantes.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Natsu siguiéndola con la mirada.

Yo… los guiare al mundo de los humanos.- dijo la mujer con suavidad.- Tranquilos.

Aquella mujer era brillante y un polvo dorado la rodeaba, sus alas eran blancas al igual que su piel, sus ojos eran dorados como su cabello, tenia puesta una túnica blanca.

N-Natsu… ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Happy observando a su alrededor.

¿Qué eres?-dijo Natsu pero igual estaba asustado.

Yo soy una guía.-dijo aquella voz deteniéndose, desapareció y unos minutos después volvió a escucharse pero desde otro lugar.- Ayudo a los viajeros a viajar entre los mundos y me alegra que ustedes estén consientes.

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Natsu sorprendido.

Este lugar hace que olvides quien eres, roba tus recuerdos pero solo si te encuentras inconsciente.- dijo con tranquilidad.

V-Viajeros.- dijo Natsu confundido.- Yo solo vine por Lucy.

¿Lucy?- dijo la voz algo tensa.- Era una chica rubia… ¿no?

Si.- dijo Natsu sonriendo al ver que ella había estado aquí.- ¿Dónde está?

Ella está en el mundo al que te diriges.- dijo la voz y luego se detuvo algo nerviosa.- Pero aquella chica… estaba inconsciente.

Eso… - dijo Natsu bajando la mirada, pues recordó el momento cuando desapareció en sus brazos.

Ella estaba herida.- dijo Happy sobresaltándose.- ¿Está bien?

No lo sé.- dijo la voz dirigiéndose al gato.- Yo no fui capaz de ayudarla, solo los guio, pero lo más seguro es que ella ha perdido sus recuerdos ya que permaneció dos días aquí.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Happy a coro con Natsu.

Tuve que ir con cuidado para que no sufriera otras consecuencias.- dijo la voz apareciendo detrás de ellos.

¿Nosotros demoraremos dos días también?- dijo Happy algo nervioso.

No… ya falta poco, creo que apenas fue un día.- dijo la voz que fue bajando de tono.- con la chica demore más por sus heridas.

Espera… y nos llevaras con Lucy ¿no?- dijo Natsu asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizás.- dijo la voz que ahora era apenas perceptible.- Hay distintos portales que se abren alrededor del mundo.

Eso…- dijo Happy mirando a su compañero.- ¡Quizás estemos al otro lado del mundo!

-O-

¿Qué ocurrió con Natsu?- dijo Nami preocupada.

No me digas que Natsu-san…- dijo Wendy asomando unas lagrimas, al ver que su compañero no estaba.

Tranquilas.- dijo Luffy abrazando a ambas.- Él estará bien… - se detuvo, ya que había caído inconsciente en los brazos de ambas.

¡¿Q-Que le ocurre?!- dijo Wendy asustada.

Él… solo está cansado.- dijo Nami con el corazón en la mano por el susto, lo levanto con la ayuda de la chica.

Crees que mi magia lo ayude.- dijo Wendy algo entristecida al ver al chico.

Lo único que lo puede volver a la vida es la comida.- dijo Nami suspirando.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Charlie quien estaba delante de ellas.

Iremos a Fairy Tail.- dijo Nami comenzando a caminar.- Ahí discutiremos el caso de Natsu.

-O-

Era de día, pues se estaba realizando una reunión con los familiares y conocidos más cercanos mientras que adentrada la noche se iniciaría la fiesta. Lucy se levanto ante la llegada de su prima, quien un poco desanimada la ayudo a vestirse. Michelle tenía puesto un hermoso vestido verde que le favorecía un montón, y eso sorprendió a Lucy pues ella solía usar ropas rosadas o de un tono similar. En cambio, ella se coloco un vestido azul profundo, que le resaltaba su blanca piel y aquellos cabellos dorados que caían con gracia.

Te ves hermosa.- dijo Michelle asomando una sonrisa y recién había acabado con el peinado.

Tu igual.- dijo Lucy y se sintió algo mareada, lo cual preocupo a su prima.

No creo que…- pero fue interrumpida cuando un sirviente de ella, le solicito que bajara a la sala pues sus padres querían presentarle a un pretendiente. Ella suspiro, pues no tenía ningún interés en contraer matrimonio aun cuando ya estaba en la edad.

Vamos ve…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa hacia su prima.- Luego te alcanzo.

Esta la miro algo entristecida pero sonrió, asintiendo se alejo de la habitación. Lucy se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta cuando una punzada en su pecho la hizo retorcerse de dolor, cada vez iba en aumento y no sabía porque, salió de la habitación algo agitada, y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

¿Por qué la… biblioteca.- dijo Lucy mientras su respiración cada vez se aceleraba más, sus latidos fueron en aumento cada vez que se acercaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, observo un extraño brillo por parte del libro, el cual ahora tenía un fuerte color dorado y sus hojas revoloteaban por el lugar.- El…libro…

Alzo su mano hacia aquel libro, un sello mágico apareció detrás del libro, el cual se elevo del suelo quedando delante de ella. Susurro una palabras inconscientemente.- _Dinebbia fiume terra frontiera di fiora_- Aquellas palabras provocaron que un brillo iluminara la habitación, pero no solo eso… aquellas palabras le recordaron el momento en el que viajo al mundo de los… demonios.

Luffy…- susurro, mientras poco a poco sus recuerdos surgían.-… Zoro…- unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, aquella parte vacía, tanto de su mente como de su corazón se fueron llenando lentamente.

Sintió como a través del sello unas sombras aparecían… por el brillo no logro reconocerlas, pero sabía que había alguien más con ella en la habitación.

¿Que fue eso…?- dijo una voz masculina que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

N-No lo se…- dijo una voz similar a la de un niño.- ¿D-Donde estamos?

Ambos no eran capaces de ver a su alrededor por el brillo y por el polvo levantado, pero cuando lentamente se fue disipando lograron distinguir una figura. Natsu sintió un aroma familiar que al notar aquella sombra se abalanzo hacia ella.

¡Lucy!- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, abrazo a la chica con fuerza lo cual provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

¿Q-Que?- dijo Lucy asustada ante el brusco movimiento del chico, se intento incorporar pero por el peso de él no fue capaz.- S-Suéltame.

¡Lucy! Eres tú.- dijo Happy quien al disiparse el polvo y el brillo, fue capaz de verla claramente.

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, pues ante el susto los había cerrado. Al divisar aquellos ojos grises, se quedo sin aliento. No pudo quitar la mirada del chico, ambos se quedaron observando hasta que ella, retrocedió rápidamente arrastrándose y soltándose de él.

T-Tú…- dijo Lucy apenas, estaba completamente sonrojada y sin dejar de alejarse de él.- Tú…

Lucy-sama.- dijo un mayordomo que la buscaba, pues ya era hora de que se presentara delante de todos sus invitados.

Lucy desvió la mirada del chico peli rosado, para ver hacia donde provenía la voz, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo pues no quería que la encontraran con aquel chico.

T-Tú… escóndete.- dijo Lucy en voz baja y aun nerviosa por la presencia del chico.

AH?- dijo Natsu sin entender la situación, pues lo único que quería era estar al lado de ella, se acerco pero esta se alejo de él.

No!- dijo Lucy alzando ambas manos.- Escóndete.

Vamos...- dijo Happy sujetándolo, pues había escuchado pasos que se acercaban a ellos, se escondió detrás de un estante con él.

Lucy estaba confundida, aun no reconocía aquel chico pero al estar tan cerca de él, la puso nerviosa. Pese a que no sabía quién era, lo encontraba familiar y en sus memorias recién estaba Luffy y su compañero. Se levanto y se quito el polvo de encima.

¿Señorita?- dijo el mayordomo quien se encontraba en la puerta.- ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto al ver lo agitada que se encontraba y con algo de polvo encima.

S-Si.- dijo Lucy intentando forzar una sonrisa.- Solo me caí, no es nada.

Entiendo.- dijo el mayordomo algo incomodo.- La están esperando.

Ya voy.- dijo Lucy acercándose a la puerta, mientras el mayordomo se retiraba.

Lucy desvió su mirada al chico peli rosado, quien asomo su rostro al ver que el mayordomo se había retirado. Entrecerró los ojos y coloco una mano en su corazón. Estaba latiendo con fuerza pero no entendía por qué, suspiro al ver que no llegaría a nada, se volteo y se acerco a él.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu asomando una sonrisa.

¿Q-Quien eres?- dijo Lucy sin quitarle la mirada de encima, le sujeto el rostro con una mano.

Los ojos achocolatados de la chica estaban ansiosos, querían saber quién era él. Natsu percibió aquella ansiedad y recordó lo que le había mencionado aquella mujer.

Soy…- dijo Natsu acercándose aun mas a ella, la cual la puso más nerviosa.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse de nuevo con los del chico, un recuerdo en su mente surgió, aquel color de cabello, su bufanda, su color de ojos, su rostro, su sonrisa, los recordó. Aquella vez que estaba con Happy en sus manos, y su primer encuentro con él.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy con un particular brillo en sus ojos y asomando una sonrisa al recordarlos.

Si nos recuerda.- dijo Happy saltando se alegría, mientras que Natsu solo soltó un suspiro.

Pensé que me habías olvidado.- dijo Natsu rodeándola con sus brazos con fuerza y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella.- No me asustes así.

Lucy aguanto las lágrimas ante el contacto. Todos sus recuerdos con él surgieron, aun que en el último momento estaba borroso, sintió gran necesidad de estar con él y le correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

Te extrañe Natsu.- dijo Lucy sonriendo, y Happy también se abalanzo hacia ella.- A ti también Happy.

¡Lucy!- dijo Happy entre sollozos.

Pero…- dijo Lucy colocándose frente a ambos.- ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

Vinimos a buscarte.- dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa.

¿A buscarme?- dijo Lucy asomando una risita.- Pero si este es mi mundo.

Queremos que vuelvas con nosotros.- dijo Happy cruzándose de brazos.

¿Y mis familiares?- dijo Lucy aguantando la risa.

Te obligaremos.- dijo Natsu levantándola del suelo y cargándola en su hombro.- Nos vamos a mi mundo.

Lucy poso una mano en sus ojos, era demasiado para ella, así que soltó una risa pues no pudo aguantarse pero unas lagrimas acompañaron sus ojos.

¿Acaso me vas a secuestrar?- dijo Lucy riéndose, intento bajarse pero el chico no se lo permitió.

¿Por qué no?- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero…- dijo Lucy dejando de sonreír, se bajo y se coloco frente a Natsu.- No puedo.

Pese a que le gustaba la idea, además de tener un extraño y fuerte afecto hacia ambos, no podía. Se voltio y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a ambos atónitos.

Primero.- dijo Lucy sin dejar de caminar.- No saben cómo volver.

Ambos se miraron y dejaron de sonreír, pues tenía toda la razón.

Segundo.- dijo Lucy quien al llegar a la puerta se volteo.- Tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu acercándose pero se detuvo al ver que la rubia estaba cerrando la puerta.

Pero…- dijo Lucy asomando una sonrisa la cual alcanzó a distinguir Natsu.- _Quiero quedarme al lado de ustedes._

_Continuara…_

Haaa! Falta muy poco! Y aun así se me hacen largos los capítulos xD Pero aquí les dejo este, espero que les guste! Por fin se reencontraron… Muchas gracias por los comentarios, cada vez que me llegaba uno era como Les gusto! O algo así xD pero les agradezco los review y más aun ahora que está terminando, subiré el próximo lo antes posible y perdón si son muy largos, tiendo a escribir mucho u.u

Gracias por leer el capitulo y no olviden comentar!

Chrome.x9


	17. Chapter 17

Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Hiro Mashima.

One Piece no nos pertenece, su verdadero creador es Eiichiro Oda.

Antes de comenzar, esta historia es un crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece. Fue creada en conjunto, por Dangerous Love 'LuNa y Chrome.x9. Espero que sea de su agrado y sin más les dejamos con nuestro fic ;D

**+ Mundos Paralelos.**

Se fue…- dijo Happy deprimido.

Natsu estaba cabizbaja, pues lo que le menciono le hizo recordar la vez que despareció en sus brazos, esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo y eso le dejo completamente destrozado, y ahora que se las dijera y se fuera sin decir nada mas, le hacía enojarse, sentía la necesidad de amarrarla para que no se le escapara e incluso abrazarla, no sabía por qué se contradecía así y menos del porque su cara estaba ardiendo.

¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Happy acercándose a su compañero.- ¿No querrá volver con nosotros?- pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a molestarlo.- Natsu… te estoy hablando… mírame…

Natsu estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y el sonrojó en su rostro aun no desaparecía. Happy en cambio estaba intrigado en saber por qué no le prestaba atención e intento de todo.

Happy.- dijo Natsu mirándolo de reojo, lo cual paralizo a su amigo.- No es obvio, Vamos por ella.- una sonrisa de maldad se asomo en su rostro.

Aye sir.- dijo Happy dando un salto de alegría.

-O-

Lucy sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba nerviosa por dejarlos ahí, pero no podía dejar que los vieran, además, tenía que buscar a su padre para decirle la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió con su madre. Llego a la sala pero pasó desapercibida, no podía presentarse aun pues tenía que encontrar a su padre.

Lucy.- dijo Michelle sonriendo al ver que estaba bien.- Te quiero presentar a mi… prometido.- suspiro.

Ah…- dijo Lucy algo impaciente, pues no veía a su padre por ningún lado.

Hola, soy…- dijo el chico antes de que Lucy lo interrumpiera.

Lo siento, pero Michelle has visto a mi padre.- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

N-No…- dijo Michelle sorprendida por su actitud.- Dijo que vendría más tarde, pero ya debería estar aquí.- quedo pensativa ante lo dicho pero antes de que se diera cuenta la rubia ya no estaba.- ¿Lucy?

Lucy recorrió la sala en busca de su padre, pero no hubo caso, estaba preocupada pues después de la ultima charla y al recordarlo, se entristeció, pues sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas.

Quizás ni te aparezcas por aquí.- dijo Lucy en voz baja, hasta que a lo lejos distinguió a su padre que subía por las escaleras.

Estuvo perpleja por un momento y se apresuro para alcanzarlo, pero cuando llego al pasillo, vio a lo lejos como se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, ante lo cual un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo.

¡Espera! Padre.- dijo Lucy al ver que ya tenía la mano en la manilla, y la llave en ella.

Pero este la abrió, y entro, pues no la había escuchado. Lucy se apresuro y se asomo en la puerta. Jude estaba con la mirada triste fija en la ventana, y suspiro al ver que no había encontrado a Natsu ni a Happy, pero le preocupo el hecho de que no estuvieran ahí, aun que al ver la ventana abierta supuso lo que habían hecho.

Padre.- dijo Lucy acercándose a él.

Lucy…- dijo Jude sorprendido al verla entrar.- Lo siento... te iba a saludar pero no te encontré…

Padre… tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Lucy con seriedad.- Sobre mi madre.

-O-

Natsu…- dijo Happy antes de ser callado por su compañero, sujetándolo de la boca para que no hablara.

Shh… Mira… Qué extraño lugar...- dijo Natsu curioso por su alrededor.- y es horriblemente brillante.- refiriéndose a las lámparas que iluminaban el interior.

Aye…- intento balbucear Happy.

Ambos estaban cerca de la sala principal, habían salido de la habitación y fueron hacia donde había más ruido. Asomaron la vista y vieron el grupo de personas conversando, todas de la alta sociedad, y los sirvientes circulaban ofreciendo tragos o alimentos.

Vaya fiesta.- dijo Natsu asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mmm.- dijo Happy intentando soltarse de Natsu para poder hablar.

A lo siento.- dijo Natsu soltándolo, ahora podían hablar mejor ya que por el ruido pasaban desapercibidos.

Me pregunto dónde estará Lucy...- dijo Happy sorprendiéndose y observando a los invitados.

No la veo…- dijo Natsu alzando la vista, comenzó a olfatear el aire buscando alguna pista de ella.- Ah… que delicioso aroma…- El olor de la comida lo distrajo completamente, y comenzó a acercarse a ella, la cual estaba sobre una mesa.

Natsu!- dijo Happy sujetándolo.- No puedes ir, tenemos que ir a buscar a Lucy.

¿Lucy...?- dijo Natsu recordando a Lucy, un pequeño sonrojo se asomaron en sus mejillas.- Ahh… ¿¡DONDE SE METIO!?

Natsu… baja la voz.- dijo Happy asustado pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Q-Quien eres?- dijo la delicada voz de una joven, que estaba vestida de verde, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

Nos encontraron.- dijeron ambos a coro, palideciendo.

-O-

Y eso…- dijo Nami pensativa.- No sabemos qué ocurrió con Natsu.

¿Qué extraño?- dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por que estaría la magia de Lucy ahí?

Oye tú ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?- dijo Gray acercándose a Luffy quien devoraba una enorme cantidad de comida que estaba sobre la mesa.

Po…porque… ellos… deben…- dijo Luffy con la comida en la boca.

Habla bien.- dijo Nami golpeándolo y el chico trago.

Creo que fue al mundo de Lucy.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluidos los del gremio que se acercaron a escuchar la conversación.

¿Qué?!- dijeron a coro todos.

¿Por qué crees eso?- dijo Nami perpleja.

Pero si lo piensas puede ser.- dijo Erza pensando en todas las posibilidades.- No debemos descartar nada.

Pero… aun así me pregunto qué es lo que realmente paso.- dijo Mira con un suspiro.

Chicos.- dijo el Maestro incluyéndose en la conversación.- No se preocupen, Natsu volverá junto a Lucy.

Todos se voltearon y una gota en su cabeza apareció en todos al ver que el Maestro estaba borracho y con una botella en su mano.

Master…- dijo Mira bajando la mirada.

El Tercero tiene razón.- dijo Mavis quien apareció a su lado.

Todos quedaron inmóviles ante su aparición y armaron un escándalo al ver que era un fantasma, los demás le explicaron que era la Primera maestra, pero fueron interrumpidos por el Maestro.

Cállense Mocosos.- dijo el Maestro enojado.

Pero volviendo al tema.- dijo Mavis con una sonrisa.- Él tiene razón.- dirigiéndose a Luffy.- lo más probable es que haya sido enviado al mundo de Lucy.

Si ese es el caso, no podemos hacer nada.- dijo Erza suspirando.- Solo esperar.

Espero que vuelva ese imbécil.- dijo Gray enfadado.

Me gustaría ir al mundo de Lucy.- dijo Luffy apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

¿Por qué no? Yo te ayudare.- dijo Mavis con estrellas en sus ojos.

¿Qué?!- dijeron a coro todos mientras que se iniciaba una pelea ya que los demás también se animaron a ir al mundo de los humanos.

-O-

Sobre… Tu madre.- dijo Jude sintiéndose débil por un momento.

Lo que tú piensas sobre ella está mal… ella nunca nos aba…- dijo Lucy antes de ser interrumpida.

LO SABIA.- dijo Jude alzando la voz y sujetando con fuerza a Lucy.- ESTUVISTE CON ELLA.

N-No.- dijo Lucy asustada por su reacción.- Ella…

¡¿Dónde está?!- dijo Jude mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Dime, quiero saber, donde esta, DIMELO.

Padre…- dijo Lucy entristecida por la actitud de su padre, pero la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza.- Me estas lastimando.

Dímelo… ¿ella se fue con otro? ¿Está en otro país…?- dijo Jude bajando la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Ella murió.- dijo Lucy sin mirarlo.

Jude se detuvo, observo a su hija y cayó al suelo de rodillas, no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Muerta…- dijo Jude encerrándose en sus pensamientos.- Muerta…

Ella… quería volver con nosotros.- dijo Lucy agachando para abrazar a su padre.- Pero tenía que cumplir con su misión, y esta salió mal...- las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos.

Yo…- dijo Jude sin poder pensar, estaba impactado.

Mi madre nunca regresara.- dijo Lucy entre lagrimas, no se pudo contener.- Aun que la extrañemos, aun que lloremos… ella no regresara…

Layla…- dijo Jude con los ojos vidriosos.- L-Layla…

El libro comenzó a brillar tenuemente, de ella salió una luz que tomo forma de una alta figura, fue formándose cada vez mejor, y ambos se voltearon a ver aquella figura. Las lágrimas de ambos se detuvieron y quedaron conmocionados cuando la figura de una mujer fue apareciendo.

L-La…Layla…- dijo Jude sin moverse.

Lucy no pudo hablar pues aquella figura estaba lentamente abriendo sus ojos achocolatados, y la cabellera rubia se asomo junto con un vestido largo y rosado oscuro. Aquella mujer era igual a Lucy, solo que tenía una mirada diferente, la cual al ver a ambos asomo una tierna sonrisa.

Madre…- dijo Lucy con lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos.

Jude se acerco a ella y alzo su mano pero esta era incorpórea, y esta se entristeció al ver a su esposo. Pues estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos de ella, la tristeza que asomaron sus ojos le partía el corazón.

Jude….- dijo Layla con una suave voz, la cual se escuchaba perfectamente por toda la sala.- Lo siento, todo este tiempo, no tuve oportunidad de…

Layla… Yo…- dijo Jude con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella se acerco y abrazo a su esposo con delicadeza, este le correspondió pese a lo incorpóreo de su cuerpo, Lucy observo entristecida, no recordaba la última vez que los vio a ambos juntos, se acerco y Layla la atrajo hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Te extrañe tanto Lucy.- dijo Layla con lágrimas en sus ojos.- a ambos, pero… tengo poco tiempo.

¿Qué...?- dio Lucy intentando sujetarla con fuerza.

Tu magia.- dijo Layla al oído de Lucy.- me permite estar aquí, pero ya no pertenezco a este mundo, por lo que este me rechaza… solo vine a despedirme.

Layla.- dijo Jude bajando la cabeza.- Perdóname, yo todo este tiempo pensé…

Lo sé.- dijo Layla dirigiéndose hacia él.- Pero fue mi culpa, no fui capaz de despedirme, el día que me fui pensé que sería capaz de… volver.

No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más.- dijo Jude entristecido.- Nunca…

Así es… pero siempre los observo, nunca estarán solos.- dijo Layla sonriendo aun que la tristeza la consumía.- ya me queda poco tiempo.

No…- dijo Jude entristecido.

Lucy…- dijo Layla acercándose a ella.- Gracias, sobre lo que ocurrió ese día.

Yo…- dijo Lucy recordando al peli rosado.- Sobre ellos…

Layla sonrió y le acerco el libro que estaba en el suelo, el cual solo se elevo en el suelo.

Tu magia está contenida en este libro…- dijo Layla observo aquel libro.- Puedes utilizarlo como un portal, para viajar entre ambos mundos, y solo tu tendrás el poder para hacerlo.

Pero Natsu...- dijo Lucy confundida.

Al estar conectados, utilizo tu magia para poder realizar el viaje, los guardianes del mundo de los demonios debieron abrir el portal y como consecuencia utilizo tu magia sin permiso, es por eso que sufriste por consecuencia de ello, pero si no les hubieras permitido el paso no estarían aquí… habrían sido lanzados a cualquier otro mundo.

Lucy recordó los dolores que sufrió durante la semana, y luego de que apareciera Natsu frente a sus ojos, no hubo ningún problema.

Eso significa, que yo puedo permitir el paso en ambos mundos.- dijo Lucy asombrada.

Así es…- dijo Layla quien estaba desapareciendo lentamente.- Lamento no haber estado contigo, deberías saber muchas cosas acerca de la magia, sobre los mundos, pero te nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, es por eso que dejare a estos chicos a tu cuidado.

Layla estiro su mano y dejo en manos de Lucy 12 llaves de oro, las cuales reconoció. De las llaves se asomaron diferentes seres que dejaron asombrada a Lucy, y de ellos reconoció a Leo quien le sonrió, antes de desaparecer.

Estas llaves te protegerán en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres.- dijo Layla sonriendo.- sobre Ophiuchus no puedo entregártela, ya que esta solo aparece ante el llamado de las 12 llaves.

Lucy asintió aguantando las lagrimas, y sujeto contra su pecho las 12 llaves.- Gracias.

Magia… ¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Jude quien estaba atónito ante la charla, y aquellos seres que aparecieron.

Esto es una parte de mí.- dijo Layla dirigiéndole una sonrisa.- Y es lo que le herede a mi hija.

Todo esto…- dijo Jude recordando el momento en que la conoció, en un antiguo gremio de Amor y Suerte, donde su historia juntos comenzó.- Entonces esto será un adiós.

No… nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Layla con una suave mirada.- Esto no es un adiós.

Layla estaba desapareciendo, y su voz fue bajando. Lucy bajo la mirada entristecida, y Jude no le apartaba la mirada a su amada. Ella los abrazo a ambos y sonrió antes de desaparecer por completo.

Lucy sujeto con fuerza las llaves que tenía en sus manos y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, un sollozo se le escapo ante la despedida de su madre y fue abrazada con fuerza por su padre quien estaba en las mismas condiciones. Lucy bajo la mirada, pero un extraño dolor en su pecho la hizo recordar los dolores que sufrió en la semana.

_¿P-Por qué… de nuevo…?-_ pensó Lucy apretándose con fuerza el pecho, pues sentía una fuerte presión en él.

-O-

Mi nombre es Michelle.- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Natsu quien trago saliva ante el nerviosismo.- ¿Quién eres tú?

N-Natsu.- dijo el peli rosado sin moverse.

¿Natsu? Qué extraño nombre y color de cabello.- dijo Michelle ladeando la cabeza.- No te recuerdo en la lista de invitados.- dirigió su mirada a su compañero quien estaba igual de nervioso que Natsu.- Que lindo gatito.

Él es Happy.- dijo Natsu algo más relajado.- Es mi mejor amigo.

Que tierno.- dijo Michelle abrazándolo con fuerza.- Hace mucho que no veía un gatito.

N-No puedo respirar…- dijo Happy intentando soltarse.

¿Qué?- dijo Michelle soltando a Happy y mirando alrededor.- ¿Quien dijo eso?

Fue…- dijo Natsu antes de ser interrumpido.

Señorita Michelle, Lucy-sama no está.- dijo el mayordomo algo agitado.- Aun no se presenta ante todos y ya va a empezar la fiesta.

¿Lucy?- dijo Natsu sonriendo.- ¿Dónde está?

Conoces a Lucy.- dijo Michelle sorprendida, al igual que el mayordomo quien lo observo algo extrañado.

Si, vine por ella.- dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

¿Qué?... V- viniste por ella… no me digas… ¿eres un pretendiente?- dijo Michelle sonrojada y con ambas manos en sus mejillas, pero observo sus ropas y definitivamente no estaba vestido para esa fiesta.- Pero… ¿qué haces vestido así? - dirigiéndose al mayordomo.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con él? Yo iré por mi prima.

Como guste.- dijo él.

La rubia se alejo mientras que Natsu estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero fue detenido por el mayordomo quien se lo llevo arrastrando a una de las habitaciones para que se cambiara.

-O-

Lucy…- dijo Jude bajando la mirada.- Lo siento tanto, todos estos años.

No te preocupes.- dijo Lucy abrazándolo.- Ahora podemos estar tranquilos.

Pese a que el dolor permanecía fue capaz de soportarlo, guardo las llaves en una carterita que hacia juego con su vestido y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca dispuesta a ir a la fiesta antes de ser interrumpida por un grito de su prima.

¿LUCY?- dijo Michelle mientras buscaba a su prima por la mansión y salieron de la habitación en busca de ella.

Michelle.- dijo Lucy sonriendo al verla.

¡¿Lucy dónde estabas?!- dijo Michelle enfadada pues estaba muy preocupada por ella, pero se detuvo al ver que detrás estaba su padre, algo decaído, pero se sorprendió al ver que ambos sonrieron.

Ahora iré a presentarme, no te preocupes.- dijo Lucy asomando una sonrisa y caminando junto con su prima, ya que su padre fue a saludar a unos conocidos.

¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- dijo Michelle emocionada y con una sonrisa.

Es un secreto, además si te lo cuento no me creerías.- dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

Pero… me alegro.- dijo Michelle abrazándola.

Gracias.- dijo Lucy correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Por cierto… antes de que salgas.- dijo Michelle deteniéndola.- Vi a tu pretendiente.- con una picara sonrisa se fue, pero Lucy solo quedo confundida tras lo dicho.

_¿Pretendiente?-_ pensó Lucy.- _Por otro lado, ¿Dónde estarán Natsu y Happy?_

Camino unos pasos y bajo por la escalera quedando frente a todos los presentes de la sala, todos se voltearon a verla, se veía hermosa con su vestido azul y con los retoques de su prima, más aun. Se presento y sonrió para todos, le aplaudieron y comenzó el baile donde todos los presentes se divertían y conversaban.

Estoy agotada.- dijo Lucy mientras descansaba apoyada en una pared, poso un mano sobre su pecho, extrañada por el dolor pero decidió soportarlo para no preocupar a los demás, pensó en la posibilidad en que le hubiera ocurrido algo a Natsu y eso le preocupo pues no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Lucy…- dijo la voz de un chico que apareció a su lado, esta volteo con lentitud y se percato de que era el peli rosado, estaba algo incomodo pues traía puesto un traje que le favorecía y su bufanda que no podía faltar, esta quedo perpleja ante el chico pues por un momento no lo había reconocido.

N-Natsu…- dijo Lucy sonrojada pues el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Un viejo me obligo.- dijo Natsu suspirando.- Pero que extraño lugar, además es muy brillante.- se tapo los ojos ante lo dicho.

Jajaja… bueno recordando el mundo de los demonios, si es brillante y mucho para un demonio como tú.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Haa…- dijo Natsu observándola con un ojo y sonrió.- Pues no soy el único.

Natsu se volteo y Lucy lo siguió, hasta que dieron con Happy quien estaba inmóvil, estaba vestido con un traje pequeño que le quedaba muy apretado.

Jajaja.- ambos rieron al verlo.

Pero ¿qué le hiciste?- dijo Lucy sujetando a Happy en sus brazos.

Una chica rubia se lo llevo de repente.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.- Y luego lo vi así.

Ayuda…- dijo Happy intentando respirar.

Lucy le quito la ropa y se dirigió hacia Happy.

Por cierto, evita hablar y volar.- dijo Lucy con su dedo índice en su labio.- En este mundo los gatos no hacen esas cosas.

Qué mundo más horrible, viste lo que me puso...- dijo Happy entre sollozos.

Tranquilo, ahora escóndete.- dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo.- no querrás que te encuentre de nuevo.

Lucy…- dijo Natsu quien estaba en su espalda y muchas chicas alrededor de él.- ¿Qué les pasa a estas?

Algunas chicas se dirigieron a él pues estaban asombradas por su particular color de cabello, y por lo guapo que era. Lucy se acerco y lo sujeto de la mano. Lo cual puso nervioso al peli rosado, se dirigieron a la pista de baile, hasta quedar en el centro de esta.

Bailemos.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- Así no te molestaran.

¿Que…?- dijo Natsu antes que empezara pues era algo torpe con los movimientos.

Vamos sígueme.- dijo Lucy intentando guiarle.

Natsu la sujeto y la acerco a ella, pues observo que las parejas estaban más juntas que ellos, la atrajo hacia él y la siguió con los movimientos, lo cual la sorprendió y la hizo sonrojarse ante la cercanía.

Por cierto…- dijo Lucy nerviosa.- Ya sé como volver a tu mundo.

¡¿Qué?!- dijo Natsu sorprendido y alegre a la vez.- Vamos volvamos.- la sujeto de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera.

E-Espera.- dijo Lucy soltándose, pues todos los observaron.- Tengo que…- se detuvo y observo a su padre quien estaba conversando.- Despedirme.

Natsu observo como la rubia veía a aquel hombre y bajo la mirada. Se acerco a la escalera y se sentó en el primer escalón.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Te espero.- dijo Natsu con un suspiro.

Esto hizo sonrojar a la rubia y se dirigió hacia su padre nerviosa. Natsu en cambio observo a la rubia algo sonrojado y bajo la cabeza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo Natsu algo confundido.

Y bien.- dijo Michelle quien llego a su lado.- ¿A dónde llevaras a mi prima?

Eh…- dijo Natsu algo nervioso.- Eso…

¿Es un secreto?- dijo Michelle con una leve sonrisa.- Empiezo a pensar que mi prima ya no confía en mí.

Ella… ira conmigo…- dijo Natsu intentado explicar de algún modo que se la llevaría a otro mundo.-… ¿a mi hogar?

¿A tu hogar?- dijo Michelle ladeando la cabeza, y se sonrojo por lo que pensaba.- ¿L-La presentaras a tu familia?

AH?- dijo Natsu perplejo pero lo medito y sonrió.- Si… Mi familia es Fairy Tail.

¿Fairy Tail?- dijo Michelle pensativa.- No conozco esa familia, pero…- se sonrojo.- Quien diría que irías tan rápido prima pero tendrás que cuidarla entiendes, si le haces algo no te lo perdonare.

Huh? - dijo Natsu algo confundido, pero sonrió.- Entiendo.

-O-

Padre…- dijo Lucy acercándose a él.

¿Lucy que sucede?- dijo Jude percibiendo que estaba algo nerviosa.

Yo tengo que contarte algo.- dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza.

Sobre… la magia ¿no?- dijo Jude asomando una pequeña sonrisa.

Eh?... si.- dijo Lucy algo sorprendida.

Te escuche a ti y a tu madre.- dijo Jude suspirando.- Y el regalo que te dejo no pienso dejar que lo desperdicies.

Pero… sabes sobre los mundos, estaremos separados y…- dijo Lucy antes de que su padre la abrazara.

Lo sé… pero esto no es un adiós ¿no?- dijo Jude con una sonrisa y con los ojos vidriosos.- Es como dijo tu madre.

P-Padre….- dijo Lucy entre lágrimas, lo abrazo con fuerza.

Lucy se volteo y se encontró con su prima.

Michelle…- dijo Lucy algo entristecida.- Lo siento.

Lo sé… te irás.- dijo Michelle sonrojada.- Lo entiendo y siempre piensa que te doy mi permiso.

Eh?- dijo Lucy algo confundida con su actitud.

Pero tienes que invitarme a la ceremonia.- dijo Michelle sujetándola de las manos.- Ah… te extrañare tanto…

Y-Yo… igual.- dijo Lucy pensativa sobre lo de la ceremonia.- Pero vendré a verte.

Claro y tendrás que contarme todo.- dijo Michelle abrazándola.- Te quiero, prima.

Eres como mi hermana mayor.- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.- Siempre cuidándome.

-O-

Natsu…- dijo Lucy quien traía a Happy en sus brazos.

Nos vamos.- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y alzo sus brazos hacia la chica para tomarla como una princesa.- Vámonos el brillo de este lugar me está matando.

¡Vamos! – dijo Happy apoyando a su amigo.

Jajaja.- dijo Lucy riéndose ante lo dicho, dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, y se avergonzó por el hecho de que la levantara como a una princesa, se comenzó a mover para poder bajarse pero eso provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Natsu!-dijo Happy observando a ambos pero un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Los dos se estaban mirando detenidamente, sentían la respiración de cada uno, pues los labios de ambos estaban unidos, con una tierna presión los labios del peli rosado sobre los de ella, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente retrocediendo y quedando mirándose.

M-Me be... be…- dijo Lucy entre su nerviosismo, poso su mano sobre su boca.- besaste…

T-Tu me besaste.- dijo Natsu cubriéndose con su brazo su boca.

La cara de ambos estaba ardiendo y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que sentían que se desmayarían. Todos los invitados los observaron asomando una sonrisa y algo sonrojados, Jude por suerte no alcanzo a verlo, en cambio Michelle estaba completamente sonrojada y un hilito de sangre corriendo de su nariz.

Fue… Hermoso.- dijo Michelle cayendo desmayada alcanzando a ser sujetada por su pretendiente.

NO…- dijo Lucy mirando a su prima y desvió su mirada al peli rosado.- TÚ… me besaste.

Que no.- dijo Natsu levantándose y mirándola fijamente, ambos estaba molestos y hablaban sin pensar.- Tú hiciste que nos cayéramos.

Y me besaste.- dijo Lucy chocando frente con Natsu apunto de golpearlo antes de ser interrumpidos.

S…SE… GUSTAAAAN.- dijo Happy totalmente sonrojado y con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ambos lo observaron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

ME VOY.- dijo Lucy mientras subía las escaleras.

¿Dónde vas?- dijo Natsu sujetándola y en su otro brazo tenia a Happy.- TU TE VIENES CONMIGO.

¡¿Qué…?!- dijo Lucy mientras observaba a su compañero que tenía la vista en frente pero también estaba sonrojado.- ¿N-Natsu…?

Lucy…- dijo Natsu deteniéndose en el pasillo, quedando fuera de la vista de los demás.

¿Q-Que…?- dijo Lucy completamente nerviosa.

¿Es verdad?- dijo Natsu con seriedad y sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.- Lo que dijiste.

Lucy le correspondió la mirada sorprendida, recordó rápidamente lo dicho, su sonrojo permanecía pero ahora lo que le decía la hizo sonreír inconscientemente, y asintió.

Quiero estar al lado de ustedes.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.- Eso no lo olvidare.

Natsu sonrió y la sujeto de la mano.

Entonces prepárate.- dijo Natsu sin mirarla y sin dejar de caminar.- Nunca dejare que te vayas.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca…

Lucy sujeto el libro en sus manos, coloco una palma sobre él y un círculo mágico en paralelo con el libro apareció delante de ellos. Natsu sonrió y se dirigió hacia el círculo junto con Happy.

¡Sí! Volvamos.- dijo Happy ya a un lado del círculo.

Vamos Lucy.- dijo Natsu alzándola la mano para que lo acompañara.

Si… - dijo Lucy extendiendo su mano al chico, pero se detuvo cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo estremecerse de dolor, el peli rosado rápidamente se acerco, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando del círculo parecieron unas sombras y chocaron contra ellos, cayendo todos al suelo.

¿Que fue eso?- dijo Natsu intentando levantarse.

¿Qué paso…?- dijo la voz de un chico que reconocieron de inmediato.

Luego de que la luz cesara, todos se miraron, frente a Natsu se encontraba Luffy quien encima de él estaba Nami, Lucy había caído a un lado de Natsu y Happy debajo de todos.

¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!- dijo Natsu apuntando a ambos.

Natsu.- dijo Nami abrazando a su compañero.- ¡Estas bien…!

Luffy dirigió su mirada a la rubia quien estaba a un lado de él y rápidamente la abrazo con fuerza.

Lucy…- dijo Luffy sin soltarla.

L-Luffy.- dijo Lucy algo confundida y le correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo.- Nos volvemos a ver...

No te vuelvas a separar de mí.- dijo Luffy mirándola a los ojos y la rubia sonrió ante su actitud.

No lo hare.- dijo Lucy sin soltarlo y sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Nami y Natsu observaron perplejos y unos sonrojos aparecieron en las mejillas de ambos al ver lo acaramelados que estaban ambos, intentaron decir algo pero siempre los interrumpían sus frases amorosas.

YA SUELTENSE.- dijo Natsu levantándose enojado y por fin interrumpiendo a la parejita.

Luffy lo observo y sonrió ante su actitud.

No nos separaremos.- dijo Luffy abrazándola.- ¿no es así Lucy…?

Si.- dijo Lucy hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

MALDITO TE…- dijo Natsu antes de ser interrumpido por la pelirroja quien golpeo a Luffy con fuerza.

TU…- dijo Nami sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Luffy rio a carcajadas mientras la sujetaba de la cabeza y atrayéndola hacia él.

Creo que no tengo opción.- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, la abrazó.- tú eres la única para mí.

Nami se sonrojo por completo y se intento separar del chico pero no pudo. Lucy comenzó a reírse ante la situación anterior pero fue detenida por Natsu quien molesto la levanto del suelo.

Oye imbécil.- dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a Luffy.- No la vuelvas a tocar con tu asquerosas manos.

Jajaja.- dijo Luffy levantándose junto con Nami.- Ya entendí, además tengo que preocuparme por otra persona.- tomo la mano de la pelirroja ante lo dicho.

Lucy se sonrojo ante la discusión y solo sonrió.

Happy miro incrédulo a ambas parejas mientras se levantaba adolorido ya que había sido aplastado por todos, se molesto pero al ver como peleaban todos, sonrió burlescamente.

Se Gusssta...- dijo Happy antes de ser sujetado por todos para que no terminara la frase.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Lucy observando el portal que aun permanecía abierto.

Si.- dijeron Natsu y Happy a coro.

¡ALTO! Yo quiero ver el mundo de Lucy.-dijo Luffy acercándose a la ventana que estaba cerrada y cubierta con las cortinas, la abrió antes de que pudiera ser detenido por Natsu y Happy. La Luna apareció, la cual estaba en su máximo esplendor esa noche, y con una fuerte luz iluminaba el paisaje nocturno, dejando a todos ciegos ante ella.

¡¿Que mierda es eso?!- dijo Luffy retorciéndose de dolor y cubriéndose sus ojos.

Te dije que no la abrieras… imbécil.- dijo Natsu quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Que horrible.- dijo Nami dándole la espalda a la luna y con ambas manos en sus ojos.

Es la luna, en su mundo también esta… aun que es roja y… algo siniestra.- dijo Lucy recordando el siniestro paisaje del mundo demoniaco, se acerco a la ventana y sonrió.- Este es mi brillante mundo, ¿no es hermoso?

VOLVAMOS.- dijeron los demás a coro.

Jajaja está bien.- dijo Lucy sonriendo y cerrando la ventana.- Vamos al mundo de los demonios.- alzo su mano hacia el círculo mágico y se ilumino toda la sala, dejándola completamente vacía.

_¡Fin! _

Es el final! Cuanto demore en hacerlo… disculpen la demora y lo largo que me salió :s, he tenido pruebas a última hora por lo menos he tenido buenos resultados que me inspiraron para terminar :D Sé que hay escenas extremas como el beso pero definitivamente quería poner uno antes de terminar jujuju , espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, en especial a Gabe Logan que estuvo presente en todos los capítulos :) Y claro que también a los que han comentado! Gracias! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden sus comentarios para este ultimo capitulo.

_Nos vemos en algún otro fic! :3_

_Chrome.x9_


End file.
